Playlist
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: A girl no one really ever paid attention to, she really has no problem with that, all she really seems to care about is her mp3 player and her music. Wonder if there's any chance of that changing? Add a pyro and maybe it will. warrenxoc
1. Fan frickin tastic

**Playlist** WarrenXoc story (inspiration song 'I almost told you that I love you' papa roach)

_A girl no one really ever paid attention to, she really has no problem with that, all she really seems to care about is her mp3 player and her music. _

disclamier: i don own sky high or the song mentioned... though it would be kinda cool if i did.. i dont think papa roach would like that

* * *

Humming along to the song and letting a few words pass her lips, she nodded her head along to the song currently playing on her mp3. She stepped on the bus and sat on the right side in the 2nd row.

"I almost told you that I love you"

"thank god I didn't cuz it would have been a lie"

Subtlety head banging she looked out the window and shivered a little from the ac that blew directly on her from the opposite side, that's why she sat here she loved the ac. And most people moved to the back of the bus so this seat was always open when she got on.

Ah sophomore year, it was sure to be _fun_. Sighing she shook her head and pulled out her mp3 to set the song on repeat, determined to commit the song to memory.

"I say the damndest things when you're on top of me"

"I almost told you that I love you"

The bus began moving on to the next stop. Pulling up to the group of kids standing on the sidewalk the door opened allowing them in.

Not really paying attention the last student climbed on and a blur of black passed by her and down the aisle to the back seat. Catching the movement in her peripheral vision she looked over. Warren Peace, Sky High's residential bad boy didn't even spare her a glance, but that was to be expected no one ever did.

Moving along once again to a stop a couple streets over she watched the scenery pass by she vaguely memorized the route, it looked like they had a stop they didn't have last year. There were usually plenty of open seats though, which is probably why they had the extra stop now, but by the look of it some people were definitely going to have to share. Oh well if she had to sacrifice her bookbag's seat so be it, she'd just sit it in her lap.

One more stop and then they'd be off road and on to school. _Fan-frikin'-tastic_.

* * *

so far u think its worth it? i thought that it seemed nice but i hope i can really continue.

what about the title? should i change it?

oh and ummm any one wanna guess what her powers would be? ^_^


	2. Home Free

Playlist chapter 2

_Thanks Lisket for that first review_

the songs in here are kryptonite by three doors down, bite the hand that feeds by nine inch nails

* * *

Finally back on solid ground Victoria took one look back at the bus wondering where exactly the wings went, before shrugging it off and going off to find I quite place to listen to her music.

Finally some space. Looking down at her mp3 once again Victoria decided to switch songs seeing as she'd all but memorized the last song.

Kryptonite, that sounded like a good choice.

"Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind"

"I left my body lyin somewhere in the sands of time"

Sitting back against the side of the school Victoria closed her eyes and tapped her fingers in time to the song's lyrics. A few minutes later the bell rung. Letting out a sigh the brunette stood and headed in for class.

Taking a quick peek at her schedule she checked out her classes.

First class of the day was Advanced Strategies room 204

Mad Science 2 science lad 5

Then Gym

Lunch

Integrated Math room 225

And finally Creative Expression room 343

That had to be her favorite, creative expression was a writing, art, and music class all in one. Quite frankly it was a way to cram the normal electives into fewer classes.

Continuing down the hallway Victoria ignored everyone that just stood around and talked. Scanning the room numbers she quickly found her first classroom and went in and took the fourth row's third seat. One row between her and the window to the right of it, and two seats behind her.

Watching as the teacher walked in laying several scrolls of what looked like blueprints down on his desk, another song started.

"You're keeping in step"  
"In the line"  
"Got your chin held high and you feel just fine"  
"Because you do"  
"What you're told"  
"But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold"

Raising an eyebrow at the next person to walk in she resisted snorting a laugh, it was Sarah Freeze. She was the icer that froze the kid in front of the school last year. Victoria couldn't help but wonder if the song was right and her heart was a cold as her ice. Shrugging Victoria pulled some of her hair forward to cover her ears, it was much easier to not get caught when you had black ear buds to blend in with dark hair.

A few more students walked in before the bell rang and a chorus of "shits" and "damns" rung out in the hallway accompanied by a stampede of footsteps.

Chuckling Victoria turned down her music a few bars so she'd be able to hear the teacher and her music at the same time.

"Ok class, or the half of it that made it in on time, how's about we get started." Clapping his hands together he reached for one of the scrolls. Unrolling it he started again. "Now seeing as this is the _Advanced_ Strategies class, I'd like to assume that you all know what this is, correct?"

There was a mumble of yeah's and uh-hu's.

"Ok…um good then I suppose, there seems to be a reason you're here. Though I'm not quite sure what it is yet." The sarcasm that dripped from his words made Victoria smirk. If he was gonna be like this she might just have found her 'favorite' teacher this year.

A few students walked in panting from an obvious sprint across campus.

"Ah, good the rest of the class has finally decided to grace us with their presence. Please take _any_ seat you want, nothing is too good for _my_ students." A few quite chuckles came from the already seated students.

"Oh! and your just in time for your first assignment, isn't that great!" he stated smiling, the sarcasm was definitely never gonna stop. The whole class groaned.

"Now come on don't be that way! I _assure_ you it'll be fun." The smirk on his face said otherwise. "We're going to start with reviewing blueprint reading!!" the groans only got louder.

"Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad. Though sadly it will have to wait till tomorrow." Woot's filled the classroom in excited relief. He just waved a hand at them dismissively.

"Don't get so excited just yet, it's only because the first day is reserved for going over school rules and all that." Awww's of disappointment followed that comment.

"Don't be that way either, but I suppose if you have to blame someone it can be the freshmen. Because of their power-placements, I'm sure you guys remember how long those take." Boo's resounded from the students and all the teacher did was smirk.

"You guys are horrible! Those poor freshmen have to go through a whole day of Boomer, hearing loss, and humiliation and you still give them a hard time. If you're gonna blame them you might as well thank them while you're at it, because of them you have an easy first day. And all you have to do is sit back and pretend to listen." Nothing followed that but silence.

"Good now let's move on for real this time and get this over with, I hate it as much as you do."

After cranking her music back up some Victoria did exactly what the teacher said and aptly pretended to listen, that made the class go by **so** much faster.

Next was Mad Science 2 and that went by just as quickly. But after that was the dreaded gym class of doom, from hell. That's right it was so gut wrenchingly horrible that that it got **both **descriptions.

"Ok seniors, juniors, and sophomores move to the left bleachers power placement isn't over yet." Silent obedience was his answer, though mentally Victoria was sure that everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Thank God.'

Finally lunch! The most amazing subject of the day and the favorite of many. Stepping into the line Victoria grabbed a tray and waited her turn. 'Since it was the first day they wouldn't have any of the good stuff yet sooo maybe just one of those chicken sandwiches and a t.k.o juice.

Paying and stepping out of line she looked over the cafeteria and after finding no table to sit at decide to go see if that spot from in the morning was free. Low and behold it was, looked like she had her own little spot and nobody else seemed to want it so she didn't have to worry about finding it stolen some day.

Things were starting to look up. So far the day really wasn't so bad but the first day never really was, all she had to do now was get through her remaining classes and she's be home free.

* * *

Tanks to everyone for the reviews! I luv um and u rocks! Sooo I'm keepin the title and I gives u all cookies for tellin me what u think!!!^_^!


	3. In more detail

Playlist Chapter 3

Nine inch nails – the perfect drug, Red Hot Chili Peppers-Under the Bridge

* * *

On the way to her next class, integrated math, she let off an involuntary shiver. Math, it was one of the worst evil subjects in existence, right next to history. Oh and let's not forget science, it was definitely up there, especially since it's a combination of them both. Shaking her head Victoria stepped up her pace and sang along quietly to her current song.

"I got my head but my head is unraveling"  
"Can't keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling"  
"I got my heart but my heart's no good"  
"you're the only one that's understood"

Walking into the classroom she took the seat closest to the door, nodding her head along to the beat.

"I come along but I don't know where you're taking me"  
"I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me"  
"turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky"  
"the more I give to you the more I die"

Other students started to walk in and didn't even notice her and her murmurings.

"and I want you"

"you are the perfect drug"  
"the perfect drug"  
"the perfect drug"  
"the perfect drug"

The class room started really filling in and then an older, rather tall, balding man walked in, grabbed a sheet of paper off the desk and started copying things onto the board.

"you make me hard when I'm all soft inside"  
"I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed"  
"the arrow goes straight through my heart"  
"without you everything just falls apart"

Taking out a couple sheets of paper, a pencil, and the book from under her desk Victoria started copying the assignment. Her murmurings turned to just hums as students packed in the seats directly surrounding her.

The teacher turned around to them after he finished writing a rather long list of things.

"Ok class, I'll be your sub for today since your teacher, Mr. Holly, is out. He left this list of work for you to do. But you only have to do the evens." Groans washed over the class room.

"Hay, don't blame me, I'm just the sub." Raising his hands in defense he stepped to the side and moved to sit at the teacher's desk.

Grumbles of annoyance covered the room as some students jokingly tried to come up with some kind of way to get out of the work, none of it working.

Fixing her hair quickly and sparing a glance at her mp3 simultaneously, Victoria skipped the current song and to another. Keeping her voice down to a whisper she fell back into her usual habit.

"Sometimes I feel"  
"Like I don't have a partner"  
"Sometimes I feel"  
"Like my only friend"  
"Is the city I live in"  
"The city of angel"  
"Lonely as I am"  
"Together we cry"

"Psst, hay!" a voice from behind her called in a whisper, but she just ignored it. This continued on for about three more times.

"Hay!" a little louder this time it was accompanied by a tap to the shoulder.

Her head shot up and she whipped around, pulling an ear bud out as she went. "Yeah?"

"Finally got your attention, good. I just wanted to ask, what are you listening to?" The redhead smiled at her and waited for an answer.

"Red Hot Chili Peppers' Under the Bridge. Why?"

"Cool, I thought so. I asked because I thought I heard you singing it and that's one of my favorite bands."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I'm Tim. I control sound waves and I've got a photographic memory. You?"

"Oh, I'm Victoria, and I basically do the same thing I guess… well it deals with sound at least."

"Ha. Nice, but to tell the truth I can only amplify and mute sounds. It's really kind of a sidekick power, since I need something to actually amplify."

"Wait, so you're supposed to be a sidekick? Then how come you're in hero classes?"

"I'm Boomer's nephew. So I pretty much got to slide right into hero."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"Yeah for a lot of other people, but it makes things a lot easier for me. Ya know, being a hero and all."

"Yeah I bet. But how is your power only sidekick worthy? It sounds powerful to me, especially if it's anything like Boomer's."

"Actually, it kinda depends. You see I need an instrument for it to work I can't just yell like Uncle Boom."

"Oh well, that makes scene." Nodding Victoria started to turn back to her work.

"Hay Victoria, did you get number six?"

"Not yet, but that's probably because I keep getting distracted."

"Right, sorry about that… the answer to two is 26 and four is 13."

Pausing, pencil less than an half inch from the paper she sighed before writing down the answers and turning around to sit her paper on Tim's desk. Looking at the problem for a few seconds she quickly scrawled down the answer to number four before turning the paper for Tim to read.

"Thanks." Copying the answer off of her paper, they continued back and forth like this for the rest of class.

Hearing the bell ring all the super students grabbed their things and headed for the door.

Finally making it to the door after the initial crowding she stopped at hearing her name. Looking back Tim was jogging over to her from the teacher's desk after setting down his paper.

"Yeah Tim?"

"What lunch do you have?"

"Ah, sorry I have lunch before this class."

"That sucks. But oh well, at least we have this class to talk. See you."

"Yeah, bye." Watching and waving as he walked out before her, Victoria just shrugged and continued on to her last class.

Almost over, just one more class and she could go home, be free, and get back some of that sleep that was wasted in getting up early this morning.

Down the hall, a turn or two and finally a door that looked… well, creative. It sure was a form of expression too; it was covered in paint blotches and smears, music notes and doodles, names and scribbled notes.

Well if the class was anything like this door then it sure seemed worth some time taken from the teenage life. Time to see if it was, and wow, did it impress.

The room had white walls and gray flooring, but to tell the truth you really had to squint to see it past all the colors. Paintings from famous artist hung next to that of students who could very well be just as good.

There were different types of tables ranging from single desks connected to their chairs, to science tables with colorful pictures scrawled on their sides, and larger tables used to sit four people but were occupied by way more than that. And almost every chair was a different color.

A tap to the shoulder caused her to look to her left to see a guy smiling. She did a double take, wait a second was he the teacher? What came out of his mouth affirmed her suspicion.

"Hay do you mind taking a seat? We're about to start and personally I thinks it's better if I tell you now."

Nodding slightly dazed, she walked over and took a seat a few chairs back in the third row. Wow for a teacher he was pretty good looking… he had to be like twenty.

"ALL RIGHT!! Settle Down! Bell already rang and it's time to start." Standing next to the teacher Victoria had first seen was an older woman, maybe in her forties. She wore camouflage and a leather jacket & her hair that was more orange than red. It was like looking at a biker slash drill sergeant.

She was the complete opposite of the more laid back and still smiling man besides her. Clapping his hands together once, he let out a chuckle and looked over the class. "Nice to see we now have your attention. I'm Mr. Stevens and this is Mrs. Zolna, we'll be your teachers for the year. Yes you will definitely have this class the whole year and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

"I'm the main art teacher and Mr. Stevens is the creative writings teacher. We'll swap out with at least two other teachers Mr. K and Mr. Tempkins. Mr. K will be another art teacher to help to cover 3-D art, meaning sculpting and making buildings from paper. Mr. Tempkins will be your music teacher." Mrs. Zolna said while walking over to a desk across the front of the room, her biker boots clunking as she moved.

"Yes you guys will have four teachers in this class. But can you blame us when there are so many of you, so little of us, and such a myriad of different subjects to cover." The _still _smilingteacher moved to the middle of the front white board and began to write out everything they'd be covering, in more detail.

* * *

well here's chap 3 hope it was ok

i really wanna try and keep a steady flow on this.... but i'm so lazy that it interfears

sooo anyway i have had this chap for a while and after deciding that i could add no more to it decided to just post it

thanks by the way to:

FairyQueen00 for such a short but sweet review

really fell free to write more i promise i'll read them!!!^_^!


	4. What's so funny?

Playlist Chapter 4

Enter Sandman- Metalica

* * *

Walking out of the front doors of the school Victoria couldn't help but let a sigh of relief sweep through her. The school day was over! Thought it was mostly uneventful, that was fine considering she hadn't been expecting much to begin with. Lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed a black blur brush past her, faintly glimpsing her shoulder and leaving a feeling of warmth behind it. Focusing in, she noticed it was none other than the one and only, Warren Peace, once again.

Following him with her eyes she saw him quickly stride over to their bus and climb on. Shrugging, she tried to ignore the still warm sensation hovering over her shoulder, and moved on to get on the bus as well.

Noticing it seemed quieter than usual, as she sat down, she took a peak down at her mp3, it had turned off to conserve battery power. Quickly turning it back on, Victoria flipped through the songs until she found Enter Sandman and promptly indulged in her habit of singing along, while leaning against the window.

"Sleep with one eye open grippin' your pillow tight"  
"Exit light,"  
"Enter night,"  
"Take my hand,"  
"We're off to never-never land"

As the remainder of the students the shared her bus filed in, the bus started moving and they soon took off, Victoria falling asleep to her song.

Waking up to the familiar feeling of the bus stopping, Victoria got up just in time to see this was her stop, and got off. Taking her ear-buds out she shoved them into her jacket pocket before taking out her keys to unlock the front door.

Stepping through the threshold she locked the door behind her then headed to the kitchen through the living room. Just as she set foot into the living room she halted at hearing her father call her name.

Turing to him she awaited the ever present questioning.

"Any boys?" he said not even looking up from his newspaper.

"No."

"Good."

Then it was over, to think she had to go through that kind of interrogation _every_ _**day**__._ Victoria rolled her eyes at her own sarcastic thoughts and moved on to continue to the kitchen. Walking in she spotted her mom and proceeded to head to the fridge to grab a drink. After having acquired her beverage of choice Victoria took a seat in the chair across from her mother.

"So, how was your first day back?"

A whole new kind of questioning was to commence, though it was never as bad as her sarcasm would lead it to seem.

"Same as ever."

"Really? Then no new friends?"

"Nope."

"No boys you might like?"

"If there was I wouldn't have made it into the kitchen so fast."

"True, true. So there is still nothing at that school that's interesting?"

"Well that attack on the Home Coming dance last year was pretty interesting."

"Oh that's right, how are those kids doing? Still overwhelmingly popular, or has that run out yet?"

"I couldn't say. I only ever saw Warren Peace today and he's pretty antisocial so no surprise that out of what I've seen he's by himself."

"Do you have any classes with him?"

"No, but we do ride the same bus."

Finally looking up from her coupon clipping she gave a somewhat surprised question. "Since when?"

"Since today. They switched up the bus routes some, I'm guessing cuz our bus has so many open seats."

"Ah, I see. Did you sit with him?"

Snorting at the outrageous question Victoria looked at her mother skeptically. "No way, I'd rather not get burned to a crisp, thank you very much."

"Hmm, alright then. What do you want for dinner?"

She loved that about her mom, she didn't keep prying when the subject was obviously over.

"Whatever's fine, I don't really care."

"Of course you don't, you never really do."

Nodding in agreement the younger of the two women left to get some alone time.

Heading up to her room Victoria closed and locked her door before hooking her mp3 up to some speakers and setting it on random.

After listening to countless songs a knock came at the door.

"Victoria! Dinner!"

"Door's open Mom."

"Alright!"

As her mother entered Victoria sat up to look at her.

"So what did you decide on making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Perfect, it's as if you could read my mind."

That had always been an inside joke of theirs. Her mother's power actually had nothing to do with mind reading; all she could do was see the future. The thing was that her premonitions usually came right before something happened. But don't misunderstand it may seem like a hero worthy power but she was actually a side-kick. The reasoning, her visions came sporadically and she had no control over when they happened or what they were about.

"I know, I'm just that amazing. Now hurry up and come down for dinner."

Hopping out of her bed and shutting off her iPod, Victoria followed her mother downstairs.

"Trust me I know, how else could I have ended up so amazing?"

They both laughed as they took their seats at the table. Hector, Victoria's father, looked up at them questioningly.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long... I ended up posting this one for the same reason I did the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Oh and if there's something you'd like to ask that I have them do in the story I'll gladly take all comments into consideration.


	5. Their Teamwork

I do not own the songs "It's time to dance" by PANIC! At the Disco, "Dragula", or by Rob Zombie, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. Obviously they belong to their respective owners as listed.

* * *

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
'Cause that's just ridiculously odd  
Well she sure is gonna get it  
Here's the setting:  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes_

_Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?  
Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong_

"Huh! What?" shooting up in bed as her alarm went off, Victoria glanced over at the clock bleary eyed. It read 6:35 much to her chagrin.

"The hell…? Six thiry-five? Why the hell is it set to that?" voice raising into an annoyed whine, she pulled herself from under the covers and running a hand over her face, got out of bed.

After trudging off to take a shower and brush her teeth, she went back into her room feeling much more awake, to find that a new song was playing.

_Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

Nodding her head along to the song she soon began singing along as she got dressed.

"Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool"  
"Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed"  
"Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat"  
"Tender is the fur, dying as you purr"

Time seemed to fly by as she sang and soon enough the song was over and she was fully dressed, so she turned off the alarm/radio/thing before grabbing her mp3 and bookbag before heading downstairs. Grabbing a Pop-tart and heading for the door she ignored the silence, her parents were almost never awake this early in the morning.

The bus ride was quick and Victoria even managed to catch up on some sleep that the alarm had stolen from her before they landed. The day so far had been going by about as fast as the bus ride had and the first two periods were already over Mad Science however had taken **forever**.

"Thank God that's over." She murmured as she slipped out of the room and slipped her headphones back into her ears.

While heading for her fourth period, Victoria glanced down at her mp3, searching for a song to either match her mood of utter boredom or lift it, she didn't notice a blur of black and red comeing down the hall in her direction. Just as the music addict was about to press play her mp3 was knocked out of her hand as a shoulder slammed solidly into her own. In a quick burst of panic, Victoria's hands shot out to capture her falling lifeline and fumbled with it a few times before regaining a firm grip, inadvertently squeezing down on the play button. As all this happened a gruff voice snapped at her to "Watch where you're goin!" just as the song started to play.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

A blush broke out across her cheeks as she simultaneously recognized the song and the person that'd run into her. Warren Peace had just bumped into her, he'd been a jerk about it, but she hadn't expected him to be that nice in the first place. She became distracted as she watched him walk away for a bit before the songs words started to filter back into her mind making her blush only that much deeper.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed _

Tilting her head down so that her hair fell over her shoulders and hung around her face, she hid behind it hoping that no one had seen her blush. It hadn't even been the song she'd planned on playing, she must have hit a few more buttons than she'd first thought. Taking a quick peek through the shield of her hair, she noticed that no one had so much as spared her a glance. There was the occasional upside to being invisible she supposed.

Face hidden and still completely embarrassed; Victoria just went off to the locker rooms not even bothering to change the song.

_You get me closer to God  
Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

While changing her blush faded to a dull tint of red, she'd never once thought to relate that song to her crush. But now it was stuck in her head and she'd never think of it the same way again, hell she'd never think of either of them the same way again. Walking out into the gym Victoria got a glance at her aforementioned crush and blushed a bit harder. What was with her! She wasn't acting like herself… well she'd never really seen Warren in that kind of light either sooo…

Her thoughts trailed off and she just headed for the bleachers letting her hair once again fall to cover her face. Of all the classes that incident could have happened before, it had to be the one class she had with the Pyro! Now she kept glancing over at him and feeling like a complete idiot for reacting the way she did/still was. It was a little hard to forget the moment though when her entire right arm was STILL warm from the contact.

Victoria was startled out of her thoughts when Boomer's voice rang out over the crowd of students.

"Hothead! Stronghold! You're Up!" at that Victoria's eyes whipped over to the seemingly always brooding boy and watched as he entered the arena to get suited up. Her thoughts straying slightly at noticing that Warren could pull off even the horrible school color themed gym clothes. Her thoughts soon tapered off into awe as she saw the two boys fight as a team. She hadn't had gym the same period as them last year so she hadn't been able to see them fight together the first time. But now she really understood why it had been such a big deal and she imagined that they'd probably only gotten better at their teamwork.

* * *

Ok so you've gotten to see another side of Victoria and her crush on Warren takes on a new dimension that kinda shocks her a bit.

Once again feel free to give reviews I'd like to know if people still like it and/or are still reading… It'd be understandable if you weren't (cuz I suck at updating) but some reviews would really help me see that I'm not doing this for nothing now.

Look I even updated twice in like 24 hours!

Also if you wish to help, recommend a song, since that's my entire inspiration throughout the story, hence the songs being included.


	6. A Good Incentive

Playlist chapter 6

This chap was thanks to the inspiration I got from a song recommended to me by Kohanita

(see i really do look at the things u guys send me)

Song: Clowns by t.A.T.u

This is my longest chap yet! So I hope all of you out there enjoy it!

* * *

It had been about two weeks since her little "incident" with Peace and she had finally gotten completely over it. Almost. Admittedly, she paid more attention to the Pyro now and noticed whenever he entered the room or walked past her. After all she wasn't about to let an incident like that happen again. (Or at least that's what she told herself.) So whenever there was the slightest hint of a black blur in her peripheral vision she'd instantly pay attention… though now that she did pay that much attention she ended up seeing Speed a lot. Oh well, such is the price of being ever vigilant.

Speaking of Speed and Warren, they had been fighting each other in Save the Citizen again today with their respective partners aiding them. Oh course the two Heroes won. And on another note, she had once again been able to avoid being called up by Boomer, yet another upside to being invisible. Her own slight bit of sarcasm only dragged her mood down, there was one person she wouldn't mind seeing her in this crazy school.

Sighing, Victoria looked down at mp3 as she exited the locker room and headed for the cafeteria, searching for a song to, once again, fit her mood. Ah, that looked like a good one. Taking a quick glance around the hallway to make sure there were no advancing Pyrokinetics, she noticed the halls were pretty much empty before looking back down and pressing play.

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

_All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea_

Continuing down the corridor it occurred to her that the first bell would probably be ringing soon. As soon as her thought concluded itself she felt a whoosh of air and then her back collided against the lockers, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Her vision blurred for a second before focusing again only to be obstructed by stripes. Black and white stripes… now where had she seen those before?

_Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you_

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

Eyes moving up and up and up they finally landed on the face of one the most well known bullies in the school, Lash, and his buddy Speed wasn't far from his side.

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

She found it funny how her music usually fit a situation in the oddest of ways and yet be so specific. She certainly was surrounded by clowns, now wasn't she?

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

"Hey! He's talkin' to ya, Shrimp!" Speed cut in, as Victioria had just continued to stare up at Lash, not answering, with a board look on her face. And really, Shrimp? That's the best he could come up with to insult her with? Maybe he was hungry and what he wanted to eat was just clouding his thoughts.

Turning to his friend, Lash held up his left hand as if telling him to back off some. "Chill man, I got this." As he finished his sentence he made to put his hand on the locker next to her head before abruptly yanking one earbud right out of her ear.

Flinching in pain, Victoria glared up at the lanky teen as he began to speak again, "Now I bet you can hear me a lot better, huh?"

Still glaring at the boy, she refused to answer. Completely ignoring her glare he decided to re-ask his earlier question. "So, what's your name?"

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

"Victoria." Was her simple reply. Of all the people to notice her it had to be **them**! Just then she saw (guess what!) a black blur out of the corner of her eye. Tilting her head just slightly, Victoria glanced over Lash's shoulder, without him noticing, and found that it was the one and only Warren Peace turning the corner and coming down the hall.

She wanted so desperately to call out and ask for his help but refrained from doing so. He probably wouldn't help someone he didn't know, he probably wouldn't even see her and plus if she did call out and he didn't come to her rescue that would only make her captors angry.

_Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share_

"Victoria, huh? Well _Victoria_, how'd you like to go out with me?"

Eyes whipping back to Lash, she glared harder and snarled out a "NOT Interested!"

"Yeah well what if I said you didn't have a choice."

"Then-" she really had no comeback, it's not like she was gonna fight them. Darn her stupid obedience to that no powers rule! But after being cut off, maybe she didn't need one.

"Hey! Hands off."

The two super powered teens turned to look at the interloper.

"What the-! What do you want Peace?" Lash questioned with a sneer on his face.

"You're either deaf or dumb, cuz I already told you. **Get away from her**."

"Why do you care Peace? It's not like she's one of your loser sophomore friends."

"My friends? At least they're not repeating a grade. And it doesn't matter why, I'm telling you to _back off_." Arms lighting on fire, Warren took a menacing step forward.

"L-like were afraid of you, Peace. Pfft-pfft." Speed muttered and pretended to seem unafraid as he crossed his arms, though he looked about ready to bolt.

"Yeah, er…we…We'll remember this Peace!" Lash yelled as he stretched down the hall and was quickly followed by his buddy, at seeing the clearly angry Pyro conjuring up a fireball.

As soon as the two were gone Victoria had expected Warren to just leave and ignore her. Hell, he probably hadn't even noticed her just that those two jerks were picking on someone and he decided to help. It took her about five seconds longer than it should have to notice that he hadn't left yet.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks for that." She waved her hand in a circle in a roundabout way of concluding the whole situation.

"Sure, no problem." As he said this they both simultaneously tilted their heads so that the hair fell out of their eyes. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I doubt it." She murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I mean you did kinda run into me two weeks ago but I doubt you remem-"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Rubbing the back of his head, he looked almost a bit sheepish. "Sorry bout that, not one of my best days."

Surprised at his answer she stared for a few seconds wide-eyed before snapping out of it. "It's alright, forget about it."

Nodding he turned to continue down the hall after taking a few steps he looked back over at her from over his shoulder. "You comin?"

Giving a quick nod of confirmation Victoria jogged to catch up before falling into step with him.

"So what's your name?"

"Victoria."

"Warren."

"I know; I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are." She continued speaking, not even noticing him stiffen a bit. "Especially after the whole Homecoming ordeal."

"Oh." was all he muttered before letting his shoulders slacken. She caught this out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but to question him on it.

"Why, what did you think I'd say?"

"…"

"You know what; forget I even asked it's not import-"

"I thought you were gonna mention my dad."

"Oh." and the rest of their walk was continued in silence, which drew her attention to how quiet it really was. Looking down at her mp3, Victoria growled in annoyance, the battery was dead.

"Stupid piece of crap! I'll need to get a new one; this can't hold a charge worth shit." She grumbled under her breath. While she was wrapped in her own little world Warren watched her from the corner of his eye.

He was almost tempted to ask her why she didn't but thought better of it. Soon enough they reached the lunchroom and Victoria was about to go her own way when Warren spoke up. "Hay!"

Looking back over at the dark haired boy, she tilted her head in curiosity. "Yeah?"

He nodded to his right and then kept walking. Had he just… did he want her to come sit with him?

Following the Pyro, she found that he was headed to a table that already had five other occupants. Wait, those weren't… no way, was she about to sit with them!

Plopping down next to a boy dressed in a lot of neon yellow, he stared at the boy sitting across from him and grunted, "Move over Stronghold."

The boy decked out in red white and blue, now identified as Will Stronghold, gave his friend a weird look before noticing her standing there and quickly moving to make room inadvertently causing the girl next to him to be squished between him and another boy wearing orange. How had she not guess that? It was more than obvious who he was his choice in wardrobe colors kinda gave it away.

As soon as there was enough room Warren waved his hand at the now open seat across from him. Taking that as the go ahead, Victoria took the seat albeit the tiniest bit nervous. Finally sound seemed to filter back into existence to the point that she was a bit startled at having not even noticed that she'd blocked it all out until then.

"Yo, Warren who's this?"

"Her name's Victoria. I found her in the hall-"

"So, what? You though she was pretty and decided to invite her to lunch."

"I'd tell you why if you'd let me finish Glowstick!"

"Alright alright sorry dog."

"I found Lash and Speed messing with her so-"

"Whoa man! So you saved her?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Warren leaned and elbow on the table before resting his head in his hand. "Forget it, ask her yourself."

The 'Glowstick' as he was so far introduced as immediately turned to face her along with everyone else at the table, waiting to get an answer. "So what happened?"

She just looked back at him blankly. Seriously were there such things as manners over here? Not even an introduction, even though she could already guess who he was, it was still kinda rude.

"OW! What was that for Magenta?" he spoke while rubbing at the back of his head and glancing over at the girl to his right clad in purple and black.

"Introduce yourself idiot. She just got here plus she doesn't even know you."

"Oh, right." He gave a quick nod to her before turning back to make the introductions.

"I'm Zach, but you can call me Zach-Attack!" giving a somewhat outrageous hand motion to enhance his words, he looked expectantly at the new girl. At only receiving a raised eyebrow he decided to move on.

"Okaaaaaayy… or maybe not. So! Anyway this is my girlfriend Magenta, Mag for short." He received a roll of the eyes and Victoria got a small nod of acknowledgement and small "Hey."

Pointing to the boy directly across from him, Zach continued "And that's Will. And next to him is his girlfriend Layla, then that's Ethan at the end." All three gave her a near simultaneous "Hi."

"And I guess you already know Warren."

Nodding back to all of them she spoke up, "Yeah, I guess. And as I have been introduced, I'm Victoria."

"Cool, cool. So what happened?" he was quick to get back to his original question.

"Lash pinned me up against the lockers when I was headed to lunch from gym, "asking" me to go out with him. My best guess would be that Speed was there just in case I fought back or somethin. I really don't understand why they let those two back in."

"Oh! I heard they got out for good behavior and that Principal Powers decided there's be no better place to reform a couple teenage villains than here." Said Layla.

"That's completely retarded. How does she think they got that way in the first place? They were _here_."

"I know right! Really what was Principal Powers thinki-"

"Hay! Can we get back to what's important here?" Zach received a glare from the redhead for his interruption but otherwise she let it go, guess her curiosity outweighed her need to talk.

"So how'd Warren get caught up in all this? And how come he brought you back here with him? Not offence or anything! I'm just wonderin is all."

"Well I'm not sure why exactly I was brought to lunch, I mean there's like no way he could have been sure that I had lunch next but… yea I don't know what to tell ya."

"Oooooooook, so what happened."

She wondered how come he was the only one asking questions but then again all of them asking questions at the same time wouldn't help much.

"I'm not sure why exactly he got involved either, hell I didn't think he'd even see me."

"Pfffft he's not _**that**_ full of himself." Layla snorted into her apple juice. That got laughs from all around the table, all except Warren who just rolled his eyes before pulling out a book and reading it in favor of listening to his 'friends'. He didn't even know why he put up with them.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just people don't usually notice me, is all." This time she received a completely different response, as everyone immediately quieted down and Warren peeked up at her through his hair.

"Oh." the plant elementalist didn't have anything else to say to that.

"So what happened?" it was whispered from right next to her and her eyes quickly shifted to the boy beside her adorned in the American colors.

Shrugging her shoulders Victoria looked back down at the table, "I don't know, he just rounded the corner and the next thing I know is, those two jerks are running in the other direction. Though I thinks the flames were a good incentive."

* * *

Please feel free to comment/ inspire me!^^

also thanks to snickerslol04 and Quiet Assumption for your suggestions

i'll try and work in anyones songs if they inspire me to write for them!^_^!


	7. Despicable me

Playlist chapter 7

Song: Despicable Me by Pharrell Williams

Thanks moosehugger for the suggestion!

Warning: There may be some small spoilers from the movie, Despicable me, but don't worry there'll be little to none.

Victoria went through her morning routine as if she were on autopilot. Not even noticing as she brushed her teeth, got dressed or grabbed her newly charged mp3. She was far too busy thinking about what had happened the other day.

They'd invited her to go to the movies with them. As if they hadn't been nice enough by paying attention to her, they actually _wanted_ her around too. Her life was starting to look up, she was actually socializing with other teens her own age, her mother would be _so_ proud.

A week. To think a whole nother week has already past. Hard to believe right? That time can really go by so fast. I mean really ever since the little "altercation" with Lash and Speed things haven't been so bad. Don't get her wrong those jerks still can't seem to get the message and she usually ended up seeing them about every other day. Though since Warren and his group let her join them at lunch she's gotten to know them a little and they're even willing to help fend off those two villain-wannabes.

Before she even noticed, Victoria was already exiting the bus and Warren was right beside her not long after she stepped off. She mumbled a small "hi," under her breath and he gave a curt nod in response as they walked toward the school together.

This had basically become routine ever since last Thursday when Lash had grabbed her as soon as her feet hit the school grounds. Damn those elastic arms of his! But things had turned out ok once Warren sent a fireball at the idiot; said idiot must not have done his homework because it seemed he certainly hadn't known that Warren rode the bus with her.

Coming back from her thoughts, soon enough they found themselves surrounded by the rest of the gang and quick greetings were exchanged before they all singled in on Victoria.

"Sooooo, Victoria, what did your parents say?"

"I asked my mom and she said it was fine. Though my dad was kinda reluctant when I told him there were gonna be guys included in our little get together."

"Seriously? So can you still go or not, yo?"

"Yeah, definitely. In the end my mom convinced him to let me cuz I should apparently "socialize more"... sorry too much information?"

She grinned as the others laughed, they had gotten used to her sarcasm in the short amount of time but then with Magenta around it wasn't hard to see how they could adjust so easily. Victoria wondered sometimes if the other girl was trying to overthrow her as the Queen of Sarcasm.

"So we'll see you there at seven? Or do you need a ride?"

"I should be good on getting there. What are we seeing anyway? I agreed without even asking."

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you we're gonna see Despicable Me!"

"…A bunch of superhero kids are gonna go a watch a movie about a villain who's actually the good guy… yup nothing wrong with that."

Laughs rung out around her again and she even noticed Warren smirking at her little quip. Then the bell rung and they all went their separate ways waving to each other as they split up.

Later that day they entered the theater with popcorn, candy, and other movie confections in hand. The one thing about seeing a movie that bothered Victoria was the seating, she always had to sit in the direct middle of the theater. Call it OCD if you like but she was determined to get that seat even if she had to leave the rest of them behind.

With purpose shining in her eyes she trudged up the tacky patterned stairs and to the perfect row, thankfully the others were following. Now all she had to do was stand aside and let three of them pass her before cutting in-between them and the last three. And NOW! Perfect, now to keep them moving till they reached a little past the middle and …perfect again!

Promptly plopping down in her desired seat Victoria left no room to argue and the others didn't even seem to notice her brilliant manipulation. That only made it all the more brilliant!

"Nice seats Victoria. This is like the best row in the house dog!"

"Thanks" laughing a little on the inside she conceded that maybe they had noticed just the tiniest little bit, but they'd still been clueless as to her master plan! …ok she was beginning to sound like a villain in her own mind, the excitement over the movie must have been getting to her and it hadn't even started yet.

From her left to her right their seating had ended up Will, Layla, Warren, Herself, Ethan, Zach, and finally Magenta. Huh, she hadn't planned to sit next to Warren but hay it was still an upside. A light blush broke out over her cheeks as that thought crossed her mind just as the lights dimmed. Thank God for that! Last thing she needed was Warren asking her about why she was blushing.

A decent amount into the movie Victoria munched on her popcorn and "awwwed" when the little girl got her unicorn plushie. It was even cuter on the big screen then it was in the commercials. Looking to either side of her to see what the others reactions were she was a little surprised at what she found.

Just to her left Warren sat slumped in his seat his fist surely leaving an imprint on his right cheek from leaning on it for so long. But that isn't what surprised her; it was what was happening to Warren's left that caught her attention. Will and Layla were completely ignoring the movie in favor of making out. Heading whipping to her right she found Ethan apparently enthralled in the movie before finding Zach and Magenta in much the same situation as Will and Layla. Did these people ever actually _**watch**_ a movie!

It wasn't like she was unaware that this happened at movies, after all she didn't spend her _whole_ life locked in her room listening to music… only about half of it, but really she'd at least expected them to watch it, Layla'd been so excited about it and all. Guess this is how they got all those people to buy the DVD, if they were too busy making out the first time to see the movie they'd just want to buy it and try to watch it again later.

Having seen her quick movements form the corner of his eye, Warren followed her line of vision before looking to his other side as well. Rolling his eyes at the near smothering amount of PDA he sat up straight and scoffed at the two couples, now staring straight at the screen. "Seriously, couldn't they watch a freakin' movie for **once**? It's not like they can't do this any other time. And they have to drag me along to this too; I really don't know why I even keep lettin' the Hippy convince me."

Snickering at his whispered complains, Victoria offered him some of her popcorn. "Cheer up, at least it's a kids movie so it won't last too long."

Grunting in thanks he took some of the over salted and under-buttered popcorn and they just continued to try and block the others out.

Exiting the theater everyone had a smile on their face.

"What a great movie!" at that both Victoria and Warren turned their sights on Layla.

"How would you know? You seemed too busy playing tonsil hockey with Will to have seen the movie."

Blushing deeply the tree hugger sent Victoria a playful glare. "I was so paying attention! Me and Will weren't making out the whole time!" looking mortified at having not only said that out loud but having also said it as loud as she did Layla's blush only darkened.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what'd you think about the dude in the pajamas?"

"What dude in pajamas?"

"Vector."

"The guy in the orange? Those weren't pajamas!"

"Are you sure? Cuz there was some pretty serious debate about that"

"Wha- seriously Victoria! What does that have to do with anything!"

"Ok fine. Then how about when the superheroes showed up and saved those girls from Gru?"

"What superher- I mean yeah! That part was great!"

"Uh-huh." Warren and Victoria locked eyes for a moment before he joined in on the little game.

"Hey Hippie, then what about when he won anyway and enslaved the world by threatening to ram the moon into Earth."

"Yeah, that was terrible." She laughed nervously, the question 'had that really happened?' circling around her thoughts.

"Alright that didn't really happen. It was more like he took over the world before throwing the girls into a sweatshop."

"Um yeah- Wait, what! It was a kid's movie! There's no way that would happen."

"Ok so maybe he's exaggerating a bit but Gru really did-"

"Alright! I give I wasn't really watching the movie! Are you two happy now?" looking exasperated and completely embarrassed, she huffed, hands on her hips.

The rest of the group burst out laughing at her expression.

"Ok, seriously Gru wasn't that bad. He saved the girls from Vector and they were all happy in the end. No world domination or sweatshops. And there were no superheroes cuz we all know that wouldn't have made any sense. After all in a world where Villains actually get loans from banks instead of robbing them, heroes existing wouldn't even be logical."

That got her a whole nother slew of laughs, this time Layla joining in.

"Since I've conceded to the fact that I didn't really watch the movie, how did you guys like it?"

"It was great man! It was all like-"

"Like you actually watched it either Glowstick." Zach literally stared to glow in embarrassment.

"So we'll buy the stupid DVD and tell you about it later." The shape shifter muttered standing next to him blushing and refusing to look at any of them.

A few more laughs and then it all tapered off into a slightly awkward silence.

"Soooo, what do you guys usually do after a movie then?" she couldn't help but to break the silence, she hated silence, there was a reason she always had her music… well except for now, the stupid thing's battery was low and she didn't think she'd need it at the movies.

"Well around about now someone's stomach growls and then we head off to get something to eat." Right on cue someone's stomach growled, loudly.

"So guys, how's the Paper Lantern sound?"

"Could you pick something different for _once_."

Glancing between the pyrokinetic and the florakinetic, Victoria had to ask, "What's wrong with the Paper Lantern?"

"Just ignore him Vicky, he's just mad cuz he already spends so much time there."

"Wait why does he, I mean why do you-?" her question trailed off after having switched mid-sentence to ask Warren instead, it would have been rude to talk about him like he wasn't even there.

Just as Warren was about to answer Layla cut in and answered anyway, "He works there."

"Oh, seriously?" looking to the hothead yet again, she actually was able to receive an answer from him, short as it was.

"Yeah."

"Wait, how'd you not know that? I swear he's like the only the only busboy in the place."

"I've never really been there before so-"

"You've never been to the Paper Lantern?" everyone, but Warren, exclaimed.

"Then we definitely have to go! Come on! It's even within walking distance of here." Grapping both Will and Victoria's wrists the green girl headed down the sidewalk.

"Wait just a minute Hippie! We're not going to the Paper Lantern again!"

"It's too late man she's too far gone now. Might as well just go along with it."

Growling in annoyance he followed after the remaining two and noticed sparingly that the Glowstick had actually worked up the nerve to hold his girlfriend's hand.

By the time they had reached their seats in the restaurant the super powered teens noticed someone was missing.

"Um, guys? Where's Victoria?" Will asked, eyes scanning the fairly empty eatery.

"What do you mean where is she? She walked in with you and Layla didn't she?" Magenta rolled her eyes and flicked an annoying curl out of her vision.

"I thought so too but- maybe we should go look for her."

Just as the red white and blue clad boy started to pull away from his seat he was yanked back into it by his girlfriend.

"Relax Will, she stopped outside to call her mom and tell her we'd left the movies for dinner."

"Well isn't she responsible."

"There's nothing wrong with that Magenta."

Before a real argument could start between the girls Victoria came in and joined them in the booth. In order they sat Will, Layla, Ethan,Zach, Magenta then Warren so that ment… Oh look at that she was next to Warren, again. Not that there was anything wrong with that… it was just now there were no dim lights to hide if her blush, that always seemed to show up at the worst times, appeared.

"So you guys miss me?"

"Actually, we were just talking about you."

Turning to the pyro she lifted a brow in question, "Oh yeah? Nothing bad I hope."

"Well-" he was cut off as Layla half shouted.

"Of course not!"

"Ooook."

Assuming their; whatever that was, was over the waitress walked over and took their orders.

"So how'd you like the movie Vicky? I never got to hear what you thought of it."

"Seriously Layla, what's up with calling me Vicky?"

"Oh, uh, sorry… too soon?"

"I guess it's ok. It just kinda sounds weird cuz I'm so used to just Victoria."

"So I can keep calling you Vicky then?" with the way the other girl's eyes shown at the prospect, Victoria couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Sure."

"Great! So about the movie."

"Ok ok, sheesh Layla. I liked it. In fact you guys shouldn't be surprised if I come to school tomorrow with the theme song on my mp3." She laughed at her admission and sat back to the continuous questioning about 'what she liked best about it' and 'what her favorite part was'. She really had gotten herself mixed in with some interesting people.

The next day, as she and Warren walked up to the others who waited for them at the stairs, Victoria scrolled through her songs before finding the one she was looking for and pressing play. As soon as the lyrics started to float to her ears she began to sing along.

"I'm having a bad bad day"  
"It's about time that things go my way"  
"Steam rollin' whatever I see"  
"Huh, despicable me"

"I'm having a bad bad day"  
"If you take it personal that's ok"  
"Watch, this is so fun to see"  
"Huh, despicable me"

"Why ask why better yet why not?"  
"Why are you marking an X on that spot?"  
"Why use a blowtorch isn't that hot?"  
"Why use a chainsaw is that all you got?"  
"Why do you like seein' people in shock?"  
"But my question to you is why not?"  
"Why go to the bank and stand in line?"  
"Just use a freeze gun it saves me time"

"Are you serious!" the hippie half-shouted half-laughing as Victoria stopped in front of them actually singing the Despicable Me theme song.

"Yes Layla, I'm serious. Beyond serious actually." Face completely blank, Victoria just stared back at the other girl before they all burst of into peals of laughter.

When the bell rang they all parted ways once again and as Victoria headed to her first class of the day she finished her song.

"I'm having a bad bad day"  
"It's about time that things go my way"  
"Steam rollin' whatever I see"  
"Huh, despicable me"

* * *

ok this chapter has beat chap 6 for longest so far by at least 244 words... not counting these bottom notes i leave

hope it was entertaining! i really wanted to post something that gave you guys a chance to see how they're getting to know eachother  
hopefully i'll get to a little drama soon^^


	8. Well that was Unexpected

Playlist chapter 8

Songs: I will posses your heart by Death Cab for Cutie,  
S.E.X by Nickleback,  
Check my brain by Alice in Chains

* * *

Ah finally some time to just kick back, relax, and listen to music. It had been a while since she'd had the chance. Constantly hanging out with your new friends could do that to you. As Victoria lay sprawled out on her bed she turned up the volume and pressed play, her eyes closing and falling into the music. Weekends were so relaxing.

Just as the lyrics started to play Victoria slipped into slumber.

_How I wish I could see the potential  
The potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound  
But in a language that you can't read just yet_

_You gotta spend some time, love  
You gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart_

Startled out of her sleep Victoria shot up into a sitting position and looked frantically around her room. Her search ended when she spotted her clock, it read 10:45 am. Crap how early had she woken up this morning if it wasn't even noon yet and she felt like she'd slept for hours. Plopping back on the bed she finally noticed what song was playing and consequently why it had startled her awake. Really, anyone would be scared out of their sleep if a heavy song like this found itself in the middle of a bunch of soft ones.

_S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want_

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah_

Her mind wandered slightly still half asleep. Hay this kinda made her think of War-! Shooting up again she fumbled with her mp3 in a slight panic, she knew what lyrics were coming next and really, she didn't need to be thinking this way about Warren! They were just friends!

_I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tounge_

_I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done_

Having not caught it in time, due to her frantic scrambling, she quickly switched the song then just shut off the mp3 all together. Face burning, Victoria took out her earbuds and stood from the bed, looking back at the piece of technology as if it had betrayed her. Great, just great; she'd been trying to get over her crush for Warren for the last couple weeks now. They were friends now and he obviously wasn't interested so she should just drop it. But stupid songs like that kept reminding her, she couldn't even remember for the life of her why she'd even downloaded that song.

Standing there in complete silence for a few minutes was beginning to drive her crazy so she figured she'd risk listening to her mp3 again. As the next song played Victoria yet her tense shoulders relax, this song was safe.

_So I found myself in the sun, oh yeah  
a hell of a place to end a run, oh yeah  
California, I'm fine  
Somebody check my brain  
California's all right  
Somebody check my brain  
Check my brain_

Nodding in agreement, she headed downstairs to find something to eat, she certainly need someone to check her brain this whole thing about Warren was crazy.

_I walk these streets, I creep and I fall, oh yeah  
When she sang I answered the call, oh yeah  
California, I'm fine somebody check my brain  
California's all right somebody check my brain  
Aaaaah tears have filled my bones  
Aaaaah years expended gone_

Really getting into the song Victoria started to sing along while subtly dancing down the steps.

"I hung my guns and put em away, oh yeah"  
"the trick of the trade, and by the way, oh yeah"  
"California, I'm fine somebody check my brain"  
"California's all right somebody check my brain"

Sliding into the kitchen she continued to sway to the beat and danced to the fridge. Her singing turned to mumbling as she focused more on what she was gonna eat.

"Aaaaah tears have filled my bones"  
"Aaaaah years expended gone"

"Victoria what are you doing?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin in surprise, she spun around and put a hand over her heart in hopes of slowing it's erratic beating.

"Mom! Don't _do_ that. You know I can never hear you coming when I have my headphones in." taking a deep breath, she took out her earbuds once again and threw them over her shoulders. Chuckling softly her mom looked at her in amusement.

"Sorry hun, you know I can't help it though. Your reactions are always so funny."

"Mooooom." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the fridge; her mother was just so immature sometimes.

"Right, sorry. Anyway here."

"What?" turning around half way, Victoria was handed her cell phone.

"It was ringing. I heard it when I was coming downstairs."

Taking the offered piece of shi- technology, Victoria flipped it open and saw that she had three missed calls.

"Huh, would you look at that." Sitting the cell down on the nearest countertop she once again returned to the task of finding food.

"Don't you think you should call them back honey? It could be your friends. It could be important."

"I'm sure it's nothi-" before she could even finish her sentence she was cut off by her phone ringing.

They both stared at it in complete silence before her mother spoke up. "Well?"

"_Fine_." She sighed in a completely faux exasperated manner as she shut the fridge. As she flipped open the phone without even checking the caller id she could see her mother smiling at her small victory.

"Yello!"

"Hey."

"Warren?"

"Yeah."

"Was that you calling before?" she was starting to feel a little bad now, she'd never actually expected him to call when she passed out her number to all her new friends.

"No. But the Hippie did and probably Will and maybe Magenta."

"Oh." well that made her feel better.

"Anyway I'm callin cuz the Hippie wouldn't stop buggin me till I convinced you to come."

"Come? Come where? I mean go where?" shaking her head as if to shake off the bad grammar, Victoria took a seat next to her mother at the kitchen island. A deep sigh was heard over the phone before he continued.

"She's set up another one of her get-togethers and she's draggin us all along. That's actually how she convinced me to call, by pointing out that you weren't going when I had to."

"Makes sense. So where's this all happening?"

"Does that mean you're going?"

"No. It means I _might_ be going. Maybe."

A short chuckle preceded his next words. "Come on, you might as well. Unless you've got something better to do?"

"Nope nothing at the moment."

"Then why don't you-" he was cut off as her mother took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello Warren?"

"…"

"Yes. Oh I see, yes that sounds fine."

"…"

"Um-hm. Ok then. I've got no problem with that."

"…"

"Of course she can go!"

And that's all Victoria could hear as her mother just signed her over for who knew what.

"Ok then Warren, she'll see you at twelve. Bye." Snapping the phone closed she smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, what did you just _do_?"

"I set you up on a date with Warren."

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. They're all going out to eat and they wanted to invite you. Since you obviously haven't eaten yet I think it'd be a good idea."

"You just signed over my whole Saturday!"

"Oh calm down! It's not like you were doing anything anyways."

"I so did!"

"What then?"

"Relaxing."

"Uh-huh."

For a moment they trailed off into silence as her mother's face went blank and she seemed to space out. She was having a vision. After she returned back to the waking world she smiled even larger at her daughter. "I think you'll have a great time."

"Do you "think" or do you "know"?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok fine I'm going. Happy now?"

"Very. But I don't see why you wouldn't, didn't you have fun at the movies with them last weekend?"

"Well yeah but…"

"But?"

"Nevermind."

They just continued to sit there silently for about a minute before anything else was said.

"Well aren't you gonna go get ready? It's already eleven fifteen and you have to meet them at twelve."

"Ok I'm going." Slowly getting out of her seat Victoria trudged back up the stairs, her steps only increasing in pace when her stomach growled at her in neglect. "Shut up you, you're not helping."

By the time she was done getting ready her mom was already waiting for her in the car. On the trip, to their still undisclosed destination, Victoria began to wander where they were going exactly.

"Hey mom, where _are_ you taking me?"

"Relax Victoria, it's not like I'm kidnapping you or anything… the best place to hide you would have been at the house and that would completely go against my trying to get you _out_ of the house."

"So we're going to…?"

"The park."

"But I thought we were going out to eat."

"Don't ask me why they're meeting there I guess that's just a convenient place for everyone to get together."

"Uh-huh, ok then."

The rest to the short ride to the park was spent in a comfortable silence. That had always been one of her favorite things about her mother, she was always pleasant to be around even if they were surrounded in complete and utter silence. It was the one time she didn't really need her music.

As soon as they got to the park Victoria kissed her mom on the cheek before giving a quick "bye" then jumping out of the car. Now all she had to do was find these friends of hers. Oh never mind that hadn't been as hard as she'd thought it'd be.

"Over here Victoria!" following the sound of a certain hippie's voice, Victoria soon found everyone seated on a very **big** blanket under a tree. No way. They were having a picnic? She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a picnic.

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially Kohanita for the Nickelback song!

I hope this chap was at least entertaining... cuz it wasn't exactly as long as I was going to make it but I really wanted to post something for all of you who asked for another chap. Plus I kinda think that this is an exceptable ending point for the moment... yes, no, maybe?

Remember to REVIEW! and send in songs that will help to inspire me! Though keep in mind, depending on the way they inspire me you could very well end up derermining some great events without knowing it!

One last thing, sorry there's not really drama yet. But I promise I'm gettin there... it's just that all these songs keep inspiring more ideas (though that is a good thing) and I think they need to develop their relationship as friends first before some actual darma, _drama _happens.


	9. What a day

Playlist Chapter 9

Songs: Anna Molly by Incubus

I love how people are starting to notice that I haven't out right mentioned what power Victoria has truth is… it's a secret even I don't know!... but really I have been neglecting that haven't I? Anyone care to make bets on what it is? Winner gets a chap dedicated to them XD!

This is dedicated to Talis Ruadair and & EvilChick13. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys love it so much^^!

* * *

"So we're having a picnic then?" Victoria questioned the obvious merely for …no reason actually.

"Yup!" smiled the excited tree hugger. Man she seemed to always be in a good mood.

"Okay, just makin' sure. I'd thought we'd have gone to a restaurant or something."

"Well originally I'd planned to, but Warren got his way."

"Let me get this straight. He wanted to have a picnic?" she stared, giving the green-girl an unbelieving look.

"No! Oh, course not. I mean well… he.. it's not that he was against the idea of a picnic.. or rather a picnic in general, it's just that he more than insisted that we not go to-" Victoria cut the red-head off wanting to give her own assumption a try.

"Let me guess, the Paper Lantern." It wasn't even a question, just a statement that she was sure that was correct.

"Yeah… there were threats of the flaming persuasion and he really looked serious this time so I decided to let him have this one." Laughing at the other girl lightly, her next comment just burst from her lips.

"Oh how _gracious_ of you Layla, allowing us poor commoners to have our way every once in awhile. What a generous thing to do, your highness."

"I know right?" everyone but Warren joined in on the laughter as he just rolled his eyes at them.

"So Miss Veggies Only, what's on the menu?" asked Victoria, having calmed down.

"Oh! Well we have fruit salad, garden salad, Mac and cheese-" after the first few things Victoria, discretely turned on her mp3, earbuds having already been in her ears since she entered the park, tuned her out, but kept her eyes on the copious amounts of food that Layla was pulling out of her, very own, wicker basket. _Huh, I bet she made it herself too._

_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea.  
I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be (might be)  
Out there and sober as well from loneliness.  
Please do persist girl, it's time we met and made a mess_

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize!  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly._

Once everything was set out everyone got a plate and dug in. For a solid three minutes it was silent except for the sounds of chewing before someone spoke up. "This is the bomb!"

Everyone burst out laughing at that and Victoria pounded on her chest while coughing, she'd nearly shot the soda she'd been drinking out of her nose. And man did it burn! but really who says "the bomb" anymore. Swapping back and forth between coughing and choked laughter, tears came to her eyes. _Maybe sacrificing this weekend to them wasn't such a bad thing._

Just then, as the chiming of a small bell was heard, Zach's head whipped to the opposite direction. "No Way!" he yelled as he sprinted away from the others nearly knocking over his plate.

A chorus of "What the-?" rang out amongst the remaining teens before their eyes set upon what there neon friend had bolted for. A rather kindly looking thirty-something man was pushing around a small ice cream cart, the little bell attached to the handle bar jingling as he moved.

"Well that explains it." The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Magenta rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions. _Sometimes she wondered why she was even with him_. Not a few minutes later her neon blur came rushing back to her with two cups of ice cream.

"Here Maj. He had black cherry so I got you a cup." He handed her a cup of her absolute most favorite flavor of ice cream with a goofy grin on his face. _Oh yeah, that's why. He was always thinking about her …and plus it was kinda cute when smiled like that._

"Thanks."

"Hay Zach what other flavors did they have?" Victoria asked as she saw the ice cream vendor head in their direction. _We must seem like some pretty good business after Zach freaked over it. S_napping out of his revere of his girlfriend, the nearly albino boy turned to look at his friend and gave her a sheepish look.

"I don't know I stopped paying attention after I saw birthday cake and black cherry."

"Oooook. Well obviously he's got some pretty interesting flavors. Let's just hope just hope he's got the classics too." Standing from her seat, Victoria was quickly followed by the other ice cream-less teens, except for Warren.

At seeing the antisocial pyro try to sit out on yet another activity Layla made sure to turn back and get him. "Come on Warren! You can't seriously tell me you don't like ice cream! Everyone likes ice cream! It's just not natural to hate ice cream. Are you sick?" feeling his forehead her hand was quickly swatted away as he grumbled that she wouldn't be able to tell if he had a fever that way.

"Chill Hippie. I like ice cream just as much as the next guy." There was a pause as the both stopped to stare at Zach as he made a rather obnoxious and slightly profane sound upon taking his first bite.

"Ok maybe not as **much** as the next guy. But I like it fine. It's just-" she cut him off as she started to pull on his arm to move him.

"Come on Warren. It's just ice cream."

"Exactly, so why do you have to make such a big deal about it?"

"I'm not! Warren why do you hate fun?" dropping his arm she crossed her own over her chest and stared down at him with an accusing look.

"I don't hate fun. I just… fine! I'll go over there but I'm not buying any ice cream. It'd just be a waste of money."

"No it won't be, I promise."

Rolling his eyes he followed after the green-girl. By the time he reached the vender Layla had already reached the front of the group and was taking everyone's orders. Before he could even remind the hippie that he wasn't getting any Layla had already passed a cup back for him. "Hey Vicky could you hand this to Warren?"

"Sure." Turning to the unusually leather-less teen she was about to hand it to him but he didn't make to take it.

"Here."

"I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"I-" Layla cut him off again as she leaned over to them and took back the cup before taking one of his hands and giving it to him whether he liked it or not. As Layla returned to the vender to get her own cup of rocky road the two just watched her go quietly.

"Well that was… never mind I don't have anything to say."

"That's Layla for you. She does what she likes when she thinks it for 'your own good'. Really this was pointless."

Turning back to the frustrated sounding pyro Victoria was about to ask why that was why see noticed his eyes focused on his cup of chocolate ice cream. Looking down at it as well she nearly had a hard time keeping in her laughter. His ice cream wasn't even ice cream anymore, it had already melted into a chocolaty soup.

"Wow. I get what you mean now though. That really sucks. Do you ever eat ice cream?"

"No."

"Aww. That really sucks. You poor poor boy, being denied something so wondrous simple because … well because I guess you're just too hot to handle. I mean too hot for it to handle! Wait, that still didn't sound quite right. Let me try that again."

A deep gruff chuckle stopped her in her tracks however and she did her very best to keep down her blush. _Was he laughing at her? or did he just think she was funny?_

"Don't worry about it Victoria. It's no big deal." He gave her a small reassuring smile before going to throw away the wasted ice cream.

"Wanna share mine?" this time her blush really did show, however light, it was still there. _She hadn't meant to say that, she'd just blurted it out!_

"What?"

"D-do you wanna share mine?"

"Are you serious?" She responded with a nod.

"You don't have to. I'd just melt it the second I touched it anyway."

"Not if I fed it to you." _What The Heck was she saying! Why wouldn't her stupid mouth just shut up! _And to top it all off she just **knew** she had to be red in the face right now. Trying desperately to hide it she tilted her head till her head fell into her face.

"Seriously?" glancing up at him through his hair she noticed he had a light tinge of pink to his cheeks too. Well that made her feel at the very least a little bit better.

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"Ok."

"Wait, what?" she stared dumbfounded at him. _Had he really just said that?_

"I said ok. I don't get to eat ice cream usually so why not when I get the chance."

"Ok… you can have my spoon I haven't used it yet. I'll get another one."

"Whatever." Tilting his head just so, the single red streak of his hair fell from in front of his eyes.

She scooped up a spoonful of her own chocolate ice cream and held the spoon out to him. Leaning forward he took the spoon in his mouth and pulled back talking it with him. Blushing faintly, Victoria couldn't believe this she was feeding Warren Peace ice cream. Little did they know, in the background stood a red-headed hippie, a neon glowstick, and a purple and black shapeshifter each taking a picture of what was unfolding before them.

What a day this turned out to be. What a day.

* * *

Sorry that this one isn't 2000 something words like the last couple but I really wanted to put this out and I think it was pretty good. I hope it was enjoyable and maybe even cute.

Two more things:  
1. feel free to send in your song suggestions  
2. sorry there was only one song included in this


	10. Warren Peace's Girlfriend

Playlist Chapter 10

Songs: Something in your mouth by Nickelback  
I want you to want me by Aly Michalka

Thanks to Moongrave for the song recommendation! And to everyone else who's songs I plan to try to use^^!

* * *

To think a month had already passed since school had started and things at school were actually pretty good. All her grades were decent and she'd made some friends with whom she hung out with just about every chance they got, including the weekend, every weekend, since she met them. Speaking of weekends… her mind drifted back to about three days ago, Saturday, when they had had a picnic in the park. It had been a beautiful day, the food was good, and she'd shared her ice cream with Warren.

Just as the image of Warren leaning forward to take a bite of her ice cream entered her mind, she was snapped back to reality by yet another song, that embarrassingly enough fit the situation, began to play.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

Groaning quietly in indignation, Victoria face-palmed. _Great just great, what was it with her stupid music and conspiring against her?_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

Why even bother trying to change it? It'd just get her back later with something even more inappropriate and in front of Warren no doubt, she really didn't need the extra embarrassment.

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

Just then the bell rang dismissing first period. Standing with the rest of the students, she left for her next class, Mad Science.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

One more image of Warren eating her ice cream popped into her head at that, and she merely continued on to class, a faint blush coloring her checks once again.

Not even ten minutes into the class and Victoria was already bored out of her mind as the Mad Science teacher droned on about atomic disruption and manipulation, Victoria, looked over the rest of the class. About half of them were asleep and the other half looked close to following. Glancing down to her notebook, the page before her was already half filled with notes she'd been making. _This is boring_. Falling back into autopilot, her mind wandered to thoughts of Warren. She found herself wondering what he was doing or rather what class he was in now or if he was thinking about her too… snapping out of her thoughts she found that it was just in time to hear Professor Medulla's attempt at a science joke.

"Ok, ok that actually reminds me of a rather funny joke!" he giggled before continuing, "Ok, so one Hydrogen atom walks up to another and says 'I've lost my electron.' then other atom asks 'Are you sure?' and the first answers 'Yes, I'm positive!" he then proceeds to crack up laughing so loud some of the dozing students jump right out of their naps. Then the bell rings and everyone else wakes up and tries to get out of the room before Professor Medulla can get his breath back to assign homework.

_Next was gym… well that sucked... for the other kids, after all she never got picked, thank God. Maybe she'd get to see Warren in action again._ Now in a good mood she headed for the locker room.

_Oh lucky day. Boomer had called up Warren and Will who'd'a thunk it?_ Sitting next to Layla, Victoria was ready to cheer for the two and as soon as the buzzer went off they did just that.

As the first fireball flies across the floor Victoria vaguely recognize some music playing in the background. Sparing it a mental _where's that coming from, _she abandoned the thought and became once again entranced in the fight as Warren went flying backward across the arena. She'd turned down her mp3's volume earlier and had forgotten to take her headphones out when the teams were called.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

Before the song even ended the match was already over and of course Warren and Will had won, like they always do. Boisterous cheering broke out as the crowd celebrated the team's winning streak.

As the two teams returned to the stands the "heroes" were surrounded in a swarm of congratulations so fast their friends didn't even have time to reach them. Stopping mid-movement on her way to the boys Victoria froze as she saw a certain blond with blue highlights approach them and grab onto Warren's arm.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

_What the hell did Sarah Freeze think she was doing! She lost her chance with Warren last year!_ _...wait a second why was she getting so angry it wasn't like she liked Warren or anything and at the very least he wouldn't take Sarah back after how bad their breakup had been… right? Or had it even been bad enough for that?_

Snapping out of her frozen position she stood there somewhat dazed at the sight. _W-what if they got back together? _Shaking her head as if that would knock the thought from her mind, she looked over again and saw that the others had managed to actually get to the boys. Of course this was too much commotion over the first match so Boomer broke it up with what else but his signature "sonic boom" of a voice. As the crowd began to clear Victoria noticed that there was still an extra blond hanging around Warren.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

When the gang began to move back up into the stands to take their seats, Warren and Sarah moved split from the group and moved to sit a bit farther down. What the he-! Cutting off her own thought, she wondered why warren would bother sitting _**all**_ the way over there with **her **when he could be sitting in his original seat with the group, or more precisely right next to her. speaking of the seat right next to her, Zach plopped right down in it, eyes fixed center stage and ready for the next match.

"Hey, Zach what was all that about?"

"What was what about?"

"The whole thing with Sarah?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're-"

"QUUUUUUIIIIIIEEEEEEEET!"

Ah, Boomer he was always so pleasant to be around.

"Just ask Warren at lunch."

"Yeah, ok, I will."

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Looking down at her hands resting in her lap, he thoughts wandered again. _Why did this matter so much to her? Warren wasn't her boyfriend!_ Blushing furiously, Victoria tried to focus on the next match but only succeeded in feigning interest.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I… maybe I like him? Well no, that's not right. I already knew I liked him. Maybe it's just more than I thought I did. As long as they don't get back together, maybe I even have a chance._ Peeking over at the "couple" Victoria saw that the ice girl was moving away to join her own friends. Heart calming at the sight Victoria came to a decision.

_I'll try it. I'll try to get Warren to notice me. Then maybe I can be his girlfriend. _Blushing again she used her hair as a curtain to hide it.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

Just imagine, her, Victoria, being Warren Peace's girlfriend.


	11. It's like you Swapped

Playlist Chapter 11

Songs: Bird and the worm by the used

* * *

Having been too busy thinking over how she'd try to get Warren to notice her she'd completely forgotten to ask the others about Sarah at lunch that day. But really that's to be expected right? Since she'd spent the rest of the week trying to figure out a way to let Warren know she liked him without seeming like a total idiot. She had even been neglecting her music, and the others were starting to notice.

"Hey Vicky? You alright? You've seemed pretty out of it all week." The concern shone clearly on the hippie's face as she looked over the lack of headphones and mp3 player.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Sorry, I'm good though. I've just been thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?" now the glow-stick was getting in on the conversation.

"Nothing much."

"It's gotta be something. You haven't listened to your music since Monday." Looking over at the shape shifter, Victoria knew she was right, she just didn't know if she should tell them.

"Well…" she trailed off not knowing quite what to say, when suddenly she remembered what she'd planned on asking them before.

"Hey. Where's Warren?" all of them stopped at the change in subject and looked around the table then the café but the pyro was nowhere in sight.

"Now that you mention it he hasn't been eating lunch with us lately."

"Well he hardly ever eats lunch to begin with, Will." Her expression matched her sarcastic tone perfectly.

"That's not what I mean Tori!" face-palming he just shook his head in defeat there was really no point getting into an argument with her, she always won.

"Tori? Since when did I become Tori? Seriously guys what's with the nicknames."

"Sorry Vicky. We just can't help it. It's like your name was meant for it!" staring at the green girl right in the eyes, Victoria's expression was blank. _How'd she know that? _Victoria was actually named so because of the many possible nicknames that could come from it… her parents just tended to call her Victoria because they were so used to it.

"Seriously. I think I like Tori better. It just sounds weird when you call me Vicky. Plus every time I hear it I think of that show, the Fairly Odd Parents, with that mean babysitter."

"Really? I thought about that too! But I didn't really put too much thought into it. I mean you're nothing like her so-" she cut off the flora-kinetic.

"Okay. Sorry, but can we get back to the original subject?"

"Ok sure."

The group sat in silence for about a straight minute before Victoria reminded them what the subject was. "Warren? You know broody, pyro-kinetic, with the red streak in his hair? Yeah, that's who we were talking about."

"Right! So what about him?" questioned the tree hugger.

"What was up with that whole Sarah Freeze thing after save the citizen Monday?"

"You mean when he went to sit with her?" her neon and white clad friend asked.

"Not only that. But when she walked up to him after the match and was practically clinging to him." Ok, so Victoria was over exaggerating, Icy had touched Warren, she hadn't fallen all over him or something like that… she was just jealous and that apparently tended to make her over exaggerate.

"I don't know. But they've been hanging out a lot, huh?" going back to his food, Zach didn't even notice when everyone turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean they've been hanging out a lot?" Layla gave him a look as if she was suspicious of something.

Looking up at his friends, he jumped a little at finally noticing their stares.

"What? You guys haven't noticed? Warren's been hanging out with her at lunch for like the past week, man."

Everyone just continued to stare blankly, only their blinking every now and then expressing they hadn't turned into statues.

"You guys seriously didn't notice? And you guys think I'm slow." Snorting a laugh he re-returned to his food as he let the information set in.

"WHAT! Are you serious?" everyone's gaze immediately snapped to the redhead as she spazzed.

"Layla, calm down. The whole café doesn't have to be involved in the conversation." Her boyfriend soothed her and though for the most part he was ignored she toned down her volume.

"What do you mean he's been hanging out with _her_!" eyes narrowed the statement left the usually peaceful girl in a hiss of seething anger.

"Sheesh, calm down Layla. It's nothing to get so worked up over. So what if they're getting back together? It's not like their breakup was some huge catastrophe. They don't hate each other or anything." At hearing that from the purple shape shifter Victoria stiffened slightly but tried to quickly loosen her muscles so the others wouldn't notice.

_So their breakup really hadn't been all that bad?_ It almost made her feel a little bad that she wished the two had had a major falling out. Then she remembered how it probably would have made Warren feel if it had been a bad break and moved on to absolutely hating herself for even thinking it.

"Not a catastrophe? After they broke up he was devastated." The hippie continued on hissing her words to make sure she wouldn't have another outburst that would attract unwanted attention from the rest of the café, really it was none of their business.

"It wasn't that bad Layla. I wouldn't say he was devastated."

Turning on her boyfriend in a second, her eyes only narrowed further in anger. "Then what would you call it?"

Looking taken aback at abruptly having her focusing on him he stuttered a response; he'd never known she could even get this angry. "I-it was more like he was broody-er than usual, I guess."

"Yeah Lay, he looked like he got over it pretty fast to me."

Whirling back to the resident glowstick, the hippie took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Really, it only took like …a week tops! And he was back to his regular brooding self." Victoria noticed how Maj was trying to back Zach up on this and let a slight smile touch her lips, they were so cute together ..sometimes.

"Fine, I can concede to that. I suppose it really didn't take all that long for him to get over her. I mean, by the end of the week he had even walked up and talked to her. It really looked like they really settled things there. I mean really he even gave her a hug!"

Victoria really didn't like the sound of that.

"So what was that whole freak out about, Lay?" turning once again to Will she had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how I get overprotective sometimes. It was just really hard seeing one of my friends so sad even if it …wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"I'm starting to get confused by all this. Now, was their breakup bad or not? Cuz you reacted like you hate her an awful lot or something."

"Oh right, sorry Vicky. I forgot you weren't a part of the group back then. It seriously feels like you've always been here."

"That's nice and all and I really appreciate it, but it doesn't help clear up my confusion."

"Right! Sorry… again. You see Icy and Warren's breakup really wasn't as bad as I suppose it could have been-"

"Seriously Lay? Your gonna make it seem a lot worse than it was if you word it like that."

"Fine then **you** tell her!" huffing frustratedly, the hippie whipped her head in the opposite direction of her boyfriend.

"O-ok. So what had happened was-"

"Ah, famous first words."

"Can I tell the story Maj, or would you rather?"

"By all means, continue. But it's not much of a story."

"Right, well… You see Vicky when Warren and Sarah broke up he got all depressed for like a week and-"

"I got that part already. But how or why'd they break up?"

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me!"

"Sorry."

"Ok so. After they made up and all Warren finally joined the group again and after constant …what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Harassment?"

"Thanks Maj. After constant harassment-"

"Hay!"

"Sorry Layla! Sheesh! I just can't tell the story can I?"

"No, I think it's better if you don't."

"I said sorry." he muttered under his breath as he looked on at his girlfriend giving him the cold shoulder.

"Forget it yo. I'll tell the story. Ok so, Layla kept bothering him until he finally spilled. And I swear he wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that she kept suggesting the worst possible stuff had happened and threatening to go after the girl herself."

"Wait what kinda suggestions?" she knew it was going off track again but Vicky was curious now about what the Hippie coulda come up with.

"The usual stuff like she cheated on him or …come to think of it that was basically the main thing she said. She just went off listing guys to try and see who it was or asking where he had found them or how bad it had been."

"Like if-?"

"If they'd just been kissing or… you know."

"OK so back to the story."

"Yeah. Anyway he told us that it was a mutual breakup and that they were still kinda "friends" or whatever."

"Like friends friends or like friends… with benefits?" she blushed a bit at that one, it kinda made her seem a little like a creeper. After all this stuff was kinda private.

"Friends friends. So when Lay didn't believe him about that and started heading in Icy's direction Warren really spilled. Turns out they just weren't workin out like they thought they were. I mean they are like polar opposites element wise and personality wise, so I guess they thought that just cuz their elements canceled each other out their personalities would do the same. To tell the truth I don't think any of us like her all that much since they broke up… or before that really. I mean Warren never really liked to hang out all that much with us to begin with then she showed up and it was either he was with her or she came too."

"…" the whole group stared quietly back at him.

"What?"

"Wow Zack. That was pretty in depth and kinda deep at some point."

"Thanks. See Maj, told ya I could be deep!"

"Yeah, right."

After lunch ended and everyone split to go their separate ways Layla and Vicky saw Warren heading in the complete opposite direction from where they were sure his next class should be and after stopping to talk to Icy for a minute, he was gone around a corner.

"Hay, where do you think he's goin?"

"I don't know Vicky, but I intend to find out."

"Are you seriously gonna skip class to stalk him?"

"I'm not stalking him! Plus it's not like Boomer will notice there's practically half the school in there!"

"Whatever Lay. Just don't get caught… and make sure he's ok."

"No problem."

"Wait."

"What!"

"Why were you going to gym next? Gym was before lunch."

"I was gonna go there to try and get some extra credit to make up for the last time I refused to participate in Save the citizen."

Right as the Hippie turned to follow her target Victoria called out to her again.

"What about the class you're supposed to be going to?

"I have a free period."

"…oh."

"Yeah. So are there any more questions or can I go now."

"Sorry sheesh. You may commence in your pyro stalking."

Rolling her eyes the red headed girl went on her way murmuring something along the line of "I'm not stalking him."

Sitting against the far back left corner of the school is where she found him. Head leaned back against the wall and headphones on his ears, she was fairly sure she could hear his music playing from five feet away.

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple  
The heart and devour the soul_

"Warren."

She received no answer so she walked up and repeated herself a few time. "Warren? Warren. Warren!"

Huffing and crossing her arms she turned to the side facing away from him. "What is with you! First you avoid us like the plague. Then you ditch us for Sarah. And now you just ignore me!"

Still no answer.

"Well fine then we can do this all day!"

Eyes closed and back stiff she refused to so much as look at him. Then she heard it, it was perfectly clear at this range and it made sense now. In fact it made her stupid to have not thought of it before this.

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside to save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

His music was too loud for him to hear her.

_Out of his mind, the way pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind  
Midday delusions of pushing this out of his head  
Make him out of his mind_

Really it had been a constant since she'd found him or at least the steady thrum of the beat had been until she'd gotten closer.

"Way to go Lay, you just made yourself look like an idiot…well at least no one else was around to see it."

Stepping forward she kicked him softly in the shin to get his attention, even though she wanted to put as much force behind it as possible, it occurred to her that kicking an upset pyro who may think he's being attacked for some reason or another would probably end up with her being torched. And that was definitely not on the agenda for today.

Jerking out of his half sleep trance of relaxing to his music said upset pyro looked up to see a certain flora-kinetic standing about a foot in front of him mouthing something. But why wasn't she just saying- oh right he was blasting his music that's why he couldn't hear her.

Pulling down his headphones to rest around his neck but not turning the music off, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He'd come out here to get away from them all, it all, just everything.

"What do you want Layla?"

"Jeeze Warren it's even louder now. You're gonna go deaf if you keep this up for much longer."

"Did you seriously come all the way out here and skip class to tell me that."

"NO! of course not, I just… look I- we- we're all worried about you. I came to see what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just trying to relax."

"By skipping class to listen to music?"

"Look Layla I'm not in the mood, so if you're done-"

"I'm not." Plopping down next to him she rested her arms on her knees and turned her face to him. As soon as her butt hit the concrete he was on his feet and about ready to walk away. Of course, she couldn't let him get away with that.

Jumping up from her seat she quickly stepped in front of him and oh so politely demanded he sit back down. They had a stare down for about two minutes straight before he combed his finger through his hair, sighed, and retook his seat. Just because she was making him be here for this didn't mean he had to like it.

"You've been acting weird lately. All broody and-"

This time he interrupted her with a sharp jibe of sarcasm. "I thought I was _always_ broody."

She didn't even let it faze her; hanging out with Vicky had gotten her used to this kinda thing. "You are. It's just, you've been broody-er the whole week."

"That's not a word."

"That's not the point! Just tell me what's wrong already! You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later anyway."

He just stared off in front of him, ignoring her.

"Warren. Warren Peace! Answer me right now!"

Still nothing. Not even a 'you're not my mother so stop acting like it' quip. Her only chance was to start guessing and pull it out of him. It always worked, especially if he was already kinda mad.

"Are you failing classes? Is everything ok at home?"

His eyes narrowed as if in concentration. He was really trying hard not to answer. Oh wait what was this was he-

"You ever think that maybe it's because I really just don't wanna deal with you right now?"

Oh it was time to bring out the big guns now.

"Are you getting back together with Icy?"

His head immediately whipped back towards her and he glared and was about to open his mouth before she interrupted him again.

"Aha! I knew it! Though I don't understand why you would even-"

"Lay."

"I mean really after breaking up once you'd think it would be enough."

"Layla."

"She's really no good for you. You broke up for a reason after all."

"**Layla**."

"You guys just don't suit each other. You're complete opposites and-"

"Dammit Layla I'm not getting back together with Sarah!"

"Oh, you're not?"

"No I'm not. I learned my lesson the first time, believe it or not, and I know better than to try and start things up with her again."

"Then why do you keep ditching us and hanging out with her."

"She came up to me."

"Only the first time! You totally walked up to her right before you left to skip. So what were you talking about, huh?"

"There's really no way to get out of this is there." He mumbled under his breath before sighing once again and running his hand through his hair **once again**.

"What was that?"

"Fine Layla. You wanna know so bad!"

"Yeah! That's only the whole reason we've been having this whole conversation!"

"We were talking about my dad!"

"Your da… but why."

"This week is the anniversary of his incarceration."

"Oh. Warren, I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't. I never mentioned it and the only one in the whole group that would even have a chance at knowing would be Stronghold. And that's only because his dad put mine behind bars."

"Warren-"

"Don't star with me Lay. I don't hold it against Will anymore so chill."

"Alright fine. But why didn't you ever tell us? We could have-"

"Could have what?"

"We could have… I mean we.. I don't know. We could have at least been there for you." Resting her chin on her folded arms she took her turn to sigh.

"I didn't need you to 'be there for me'. I didn't want you to. Still don't. There's a reason I don't like talking about it."

Frowning as realization struck she turned her head to look at him again without lifting her head from its resting place.

"But you'd tell Icy and not us?" she was glaring at him now. The nerve of that boy!

"We dated for almost a whole year Layla. Of course she was bound to find out. Plus like you said, she came to me."

"Wait, you mean that day in save the citizen…" she trailed off as yet another realization struck.

"Yeah. She knew it was coming up and she's been trying to comfort me all week. She knows I wouldn't have told you guys so she's been trying to 'be there for me'."

Sitting up straight and face palming at the whole thing, she couldn't believe this! Well she could but…they were his friends! She was just his Ex."

"But we're your friends Warren! You should have told us. She just-"

"She's my friend too. No matter how much it bugs you or any of the others we don't actually hate each other."

"fine." Huffing in indignation she slumped back down to rest her head on her knees while her arms moved to encircled her legs.

"Now that I've told you will you just leave me alone."

"What?" she questioned, glancing back over him as if he'd broken her from her thoughts.

"Leave. Now. Go back to class or whatever."

"I don't have class right now. Free period after all. I just finished explaining this to Vicky too. Oh Vicky! I'll have to tell her about this she saw you heading out too but couldn't come because of class."

"**No."**

"What do you mean no?" what was he getting an attitude over now?

"You're not telling her or any of the others."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I didn't even want to tell you! The hell can't you just leave me alone!" glaring ahead of him, he clench his fists as they began to smoke.

Watching this she decided to concede to at least this… kinda.

"Ok, I won't tell them. But I have a condition."

"What _**now**_ Layla." Letting his head drop to his knees, he just wanted her to go away.

"You let me help you with this."

"And how are you supposed to help me." Turning his face towards her he gave her a blank took but made no other move.

"I'll help you relax and forget about all this. At least for a little while. How's that sound?"

Hands falling unclenched at his sides in defeat, he gave in. "How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"There's this party Friday and-"

"No."

"Warren! Come on, I'm trying to help here give me a chance."

"You're really not gonna let this go are you."

"Nope."

"Fine I'll go to the damn party."

"Great!"

Their conversation drifted off into nothing after that and that sat in silence until a certain pyrokinetic interrupted it.

"Will you leave me alone _**now**_?"

"No."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You help save the world!"

"Really Lay?" he huffed a half hearted laugh before falling back into silence.

"Will you at least sit here quietly and let me just listen to music?"

"I guess."

"Thank you." It came out as more of a sighed 'finally' than anything else, as he began to put his headphones back on. But of course that would make life a little bit fair.

"But you really should turn it down. I mean really not even Vicky listens to her music that loud."

"Fine, I'll turn it down some."

"Oh! Speaking of Vicky!"

"Oh for the love of G- What now Layla!" his head fell back to rest on the wall he was leaning against before he turned it to face the red-headed girl.

"Sheesh. I was just gonna mention how she was acting kinda weird the week too."

Ok so she'd managed to catch his attention. He may not have known her as long as the others but she was still his friend and he couldn't even imagine what Victoria of all people could do to seem weird. She was just so… normal?

"What d'ya mean by weird?"

"She hasn't been listening to her music as much and today I don't think she so much as even looked at her mp3."

He almost choked on air at that. A Victoria without music was like… was like.. the end of the world or something. But despite his flabbergasted-ness he was still able to come up with a truly dignified follow up question.

"Huh?" ok so maybe that just kinda made him sound like an idiot instead.

"It's kinda funny when you think about it. Vicky stopped listening to her music and you started. It's like you swapped."

* * *

See how I did that? Yeah still managed to work a song in there.

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment! I luvs them so much!  
There'll hopefully be some more drama coming up...sorry it's not hysterics and world domination or something.

One last thing, I'm glad to say i believe this is my longest chap yet!


	12. Really Need Your Help

Playlist Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait but i finally got a new chap out and i hope it's to all of your liking. And here's to all the people that reviewed! Especially the last 6 who i absolutely know read the 11th chap... you know it's kinda sad that i can only say at _least _6 people even like my story enough to read this far or find it worthy enough to review on.  
Most props go to gothiclover13 for the list of 25 song suggestions. (sorry i haven't used any yet but i assure you i intend to)

Songs: Puddle of Mudd - Psycho

It was finally the weekend and Victoria couldn't wait to spend it by herself. All week she'd been hoping to get Warren's attention but of course that was near impossible when he'd just stopped hanging out with them. They almost never saw him and when they did he was usually with that Icy bitc-… ok that was going a little far, she didn't even **know** the girl! But she digressed, this weekend would be spent without her friends and she'd made sure they knew not to call her for anything sort of the world exploding. What she really needed was a couple days to just relax and become reacquainted with her music. She missed it so. And while she was doing that she could rethink her approach to getting Warren to notice her, especially now that Icy was in the mix.

Lying back on her bed she picked up her mp3, put her ear-buds in, and thought back on the day before as the lyrics of her first song of the weekend began.

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

"So Vicky, are you coming out to party with us?"

"No thanks."

"Awww come on! It'll be fun, I swear."

"You know you shouldn't swear Layla."

"Vicky! Now isn't the time for your sarcasm."

"Really? Cuz I thought my sarcastic wit added a little spice to life."

Leaning closer to the other girl, the hippie spoke under her breath so as not to draw attention to their conversation.

"Look Vicky. I know it sounds like just another party but so far it's just gonna be me and Warren."

"What, why?" that had caught her attention. _Now why where the hippie and pyro going to be alone together._ She knew better then to actually suspect something was going on, the two of them would never actually do that despite their little homecoming plan that she'd been told of, it was really just her jealousy talking.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Warren hasn't been himself all week."

"I don't see how I could have noticed seeing as he hasn't so much as walked up to our table all week."

"Exactly! That's part of it too… or at least I think it may be. But anyways, I actually got a chance to talk to him the other day-"

"By that do you mean you were finally able to corner him and get some answers?"

"Well… yeah, ok from an outsiders perspective I'm sure it might have looked a bit like that."

"A bit? Alright."

"Can I please just get back to what I was saying!"

"By all means."

"Ok so once I got a chance to talk to him he tried to blow me off. Can you believe that?"

"OMG No Way!"

"I know! Wait- were you just making fun of me?" the flora-kinetic was clearly annoyed by now with the interruptions and such.

"No, of course not Layla, please continue with your enchanting story."

"Hnnnn. Fine! So as soon as he tried to step away I stepped back in front of him and politely asked-"

"Hm?"

"Ok, _demanded_, he tell me what was up and why he was avoiding us."

At the moment of silence that consumed them in that moment Victoria felt Layla may actually have wanted her input for this one. So she gave it.

"And what did he say?"

"That he really just didn't wanna deal with me right now."

"What." It wasn't even a question, but a statement it was a little hard to believe that he had actually dismissed the green girl like that. Really he was usually kidding when he said "mean" things but this obviously wasn't him playing around.

"I know right? Well I was on the verge of just snapping and yelling at him right there when I noticed his expression and the way he said it. He seemed really depressed Vicky."

"You sure it wasn't just the usually broodiness?"

"Positive. He just kinda sounded defeated. So I decided to cheer him up!"

"Oh no."

"Oh Yes! That's why I'm taking him to this party tomorrow and I'd really appreciate it if you could come with me?"

She'd finished as a question with her hands clasped, her puppy dog pout in full swing, and her eyes begging. But Victoria was beginning to become immune! After all those forfeited weekends because of that look, she wouldn't fall for it this time! But she looked so sad and desperate… crap.

"Seriously Layla? You know I wanted to spend this weekend alone. I haven't been listening to my music all **week** and I have some serious catching up to do."

"Come on Vicky! I know how much your music means to you, but it'll still be there when you get back! It's not going anywhere."

Gasping in feigned horror Victoria gave her friend a look to match. "You don't know that!"

Giving the girl an annoyed semi-glare, Layla rolled her eyes. "This is important Tori."

"No, don't try using a different nickname to try and sway my decision. I told you guys yesterday about this. I'm not doing **anything** this weekend. Especially not a party with a depressed pyro and a hyperactive hippie who's trying to cheer him up!"

Victoria had to have been daydreaming for hours because it was already nine at night as she was drawn back to the present by her growling stomach she realized she'd listened to a good… lot of her songs all things considered. She'd slept in pretty late today so as to get the full weekend experience so she hadn't really needed to eat anything earlier. But by now she was starving!

Hauling herself off the bed she trudged out of her room but not before making sure to grab her mp3 and her cellphone. She'd have to call her mom soon since both her parents had left on some super-thing or another where that had to save someone or something and it was required of her to call at the very least twice a day so her parents could be sure that she hadn't died of starvation or something along those lines… her mom's words not hers.

Upon reaching her destination, the kitchen, she made a beeline for the fridge and then began stuffing her face with whatever quick snack she could find while deciding what she should actually cook to fill her empty stomach.

Just as she had decided on making some simple mac-n-cheese and was about to move to the cabinets to get said food item of choice, her cell rang. _Guess I took too long to call mom._

"Yello!"

"Purple!"

"Heh, hi mom."

"Hay hun. How're things?"

"Good."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I just had a snack."

"Is that all you've had all day?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Victoria!"

"Relax mom, I've got it covered I'm about make some easy-mac right …now."

Rattling the pack of noodles for extra effect, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder so her hands were free for the trying task to come, oh however would she be able to handle cooking this ever-complicated cuisine. _Oh look, a microwave._

"Oh fine. Well what have you been doing all day since you couldn't spare time to eat?"

"Well you see, what had happened was-"

"Oh those famous first words."

"Shhh, mom! I'm tryna tell a story. So anyway, what had happened was, I slept in late and then when I woke up I started listening to my music and daydreaming and I lost track of time till about…" taking a quick peek at the microwave's clock before she turned it on, "till about three and a half minutes ago."

"No wonder you weren't hungry. You haven't done anything today!"

"Nope. Nothing except listen to my music, which by the way, I have been grossly neglecting."

"Oh what, did you not listen to it while you were talking with your friends for once?" her tone was joking.

"No actually, I haven't listened to a single song all week."

"What." Her words were tinged on the edges with worry.

"Yeah."

"Victoria what's wrong?" great now she was really starting to get worried and if Victoria wasn't mistaken that was her dad in the background asking questions now too.

Her mother's voice sounded far off as she pulled away from the phone to speak to her husband, "Calm down honey, I'm trying to find that out now."

She waited until her mother was back on the line before explaining things, "Relax mom, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? It sure sounds like one! You've been going without your music for a week."

"I- don't tell dad but it's about Warren." She whispered into the phone hoping and praying she wasn't on speaker after she'd said that.

"What about him? Did he do something-" muffled sounds of semi-outrage could be heard in the background as her father tried to take the phone. He was promptly shut down and shut up as her mom kept the phone from him. Victoria was fairly sure she was using one of her patented 'mom glares'.

"He didn't do anything mom!" she needed her to understand that before she slipped up anymore and mentioned that any kind of 'he' was involved in front of her dad.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I… I decided that I'm goin to try and… man this sounds stupid. I wanna be his girlfriend and I've been trying to get him to notice me in that way."

"Oh! Alrighty then." Her mother's voice became far away again as she soothed her husband, "My mistake dear, there was no 'he' involved, I misheard her." the muffled speech in the background stopped and then the sound of… newspaper presumably, could be heard.

"So how's everything working out for you then?" good ol' mom, now that she got it she'd be as obscure as possible.

"Not too well. He's been all out of sorts this week and hasn't been hanging out with the gang at all… plus he's been talking to his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry hun."

"S'ok."

"I'm sure things'll work out though!" ever the enthusiast, her mother never failed to try and 'look on the bright side'.

"Hopefully. So how are things with you at… wherever you are."

"Everything's going well… but we'll probably be here until late Sunday. You think you'll be okay by yourself till then?"

Laughing lightly at that she responded, "Yeah mom, I'll be fine I'm a big girl."

"Okay then. Just don't go forgetting to feed yourself again! I don't want to end up coming home to find you starved to death with your headphones in while you slowly mummify."

"… Mom, seriously?"

"You know I like to over exaggerate, don't act like it's anything new."

"True."

Beep beep beep

"Well that's the microwave."

"Alright then I'll let you get to your food. No point in keeping you on the phone if it's just gonna keep you from eating when that's what I strive for to begin with."

"Yeah. Bye mom."

"Bye hun."

After settling down on the living room couch to participate in the well practiced teenager pastime of eating while watching TV Victoria soon found herself bored, her interest in the flashing screen waning once her bowl was empty.

"Well, I can sincerely say I would have never expected that it'd be so hard to get back into spending time by myself. Who'da guessed that it'd be this boring by yourself after you get used to spending so much time with people."

Sighing, Victoria got up from the couch and turned off the TV before going to the kitchen to set her dishes in the sink for later. "Oh well… maybe I should have gone with Layla after all.. naw that wouldn't have been any fun! Between a brooding pyrokinetic and a peppy florakinetic I don't think I'd be able to stand it!"

Heading towards the stairs she'd pressed play and was just putting in her head phones when she heard her cell go off. Looking down at herself and effectively giving herself a pat down she turned to follow the sound of the ringtone. Stepping back into the living room she spotted the light from the cell's screen over the back of the couch.

"So that's where I left it. Guess it's a good thing it went off when it did, who knows what kind of emergency call I could have received while we were separated." Chuckling at her own sarcastic joke she went and answer the phone in her customary fashion.

"Yello?"

"Tori?"

"Yeeeeeaaa. That's generally who's to be expected to answer considering this is a cell phone, ya know individual number and all."

"Vicky! This isn't the time for your sarcastic shenanigans!"

"Please Lay, when is it not time for sarcasm?"

"Right now! Look I was wondering if you'd reconsidered about coming to the party-"

"Not Happening Lay."

"Look it's important." The hippie sounded a bit stressed but hay Warren was a broody mess even the ever-happy Layla would have to fall sometime. I mean really it was kinda like a suffocating vortex of emoness the likes of which the world has never seen as it slowly and methodically and systematically devoured the world one person at a time…

"-icky? Vicky! Are you there?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm here mind just wondered for a second."

Sighing in what sounded like relief the green-girl proceeded in her attempts on convincement. Yea it's totally a real word but that didn't matter right now.

"Come on, please." Oh now she was begging, at least she couldn't turn the puppy eyes on her over the phone. Yay for not having video chat.

"I'm hanging up now Lay."

"Vicky! Vicky? No wait! Please-" she was beginning to sound kinda desperate but that was probably just static or something from her holding the phone so far away from her ear.

"I'm not having this conversation. I'm hanging up. This will continue no further." She said as she slowly pull the phone from her ear and began to reach for the end call button.

"Please Vicky. Tori? Victoria! Come on this is serious!"

"Bye Lay." Finger just brushing the end button she froze at Layla's next words.

"It's Warren, Tori. This isn't just about just getting you to come. You know I wouldn't kid about this and I really need your help."


	13. Home Sweet Home

Playlist Chapter 13

You asked and now you shall recieve! Thanks to everyone who sent in a review. Not only am I happy that I got more reviews for this chap than I did for the last but I got them all in like less than 24 hrs! Most props however goes to Katrinka the Great of Katrinka and Nori. They gave me a real review that looked back on my story and asked questions about it. Not that I don't appreciate all my other reviews! I just feel especially loved when people put thought into reviewing my story.

One last thing: I'm happy to report that I have again outdone myself and have made this chapter than any other before it. Plus I got this out in about 24 hrs of my last update, go me! Now plz enjoy!^_^!

Songs: Highway To Hell by AC/DC & Hot in Here by Nelly

* * *

"Victoria! VICTORIA!"

"Huh! What? Layla sorry my-"

"Mind just wondered for a second? There's no time for that Vicky!" an onslaught on jumbled words followed that as Layla tried to fit her entire explanation into the grand total time span of 2.5 seconds.

"Lay. Layla! Slow down. I can't understand you like this. You need to calm down and tell me what happened.

"Okay okay. So we've been here for a couple hours and I kinda lost Warren for a while-"

"You lost Warren?"

"Yea. And-"

"A hulking mass of black leather and broodiness is what you misplaced?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't exactly call him '_hulking'_ he's not that tall or big or anything he-"

"You _lost_ him. And then you call me to tell me that something has happened to him. Do you know how bad this sounds when coupled with your panic and his depressed nature at the moment?"

"Well yea but-"

"Layla _seriously_." She was beginning to sound a bit on the desperate side herself. What had happened? They'd been separated for hours and Warren was acting all weird and depressed and stuff. What if the worst happened?

"Shut Up!"

"…"

"Now will you let me actually tell you what happened or do you wanna keep cutting me off and wasting time when I need your help?"

"…" More silence met the angry hippie on the other end of the phone.

"Good now what had happened was-" oh those famous first words, "We split up when Warren went to go get a drink but he never came back. It took me forever to find him and by the time I did he was drunk off his ass."

"Language Lay."

"Really Victoria?"

"Sorry, habit." Taking a moment to take in everything she was told she relaxed at knowing Warren hadn't gone and done something monumentally as stupid as she had feared for a second. But then again this is Warren they were talking about there was no way he would do that. He was Warren-freakin-Peace and he would live to brood another day.

"So he got drunk Lay, he lightened up right? That's what you wanted, mission accomplished now if you don't mind-"

"Don't you dare try to hang up on me." Okay who knew the little redheaded hippie could sound so terrifying?

"Yes ma'am."

"Now look. I know I wanted to loosen him up but this definitely wasn't what I had in mind. And I for one don't condone underage drinking."

"Oh course not." Victoria mumbled under her breath not being able to resist letting the comment slip but hoping not to incur the flora-kinetics wrath once again.

"He Passed Out Victoria."

"HE what?"

"You heard me."

"But…" trailing off, her mind went over what seemed like thousands of little details in moments as her brain went into hyper drive. "But with his powers he should literally be burning through the alcohol in his system. He technically shouldn't even be able to get drunk unless he ..oh no. How much did he drink exactly?"

"I don't even know! He was already on the verge of passing out when I found him."

"This is serious Lay he could have alcohol poisoning especially if he's not burning it off anymore."

"**I Know**." desperation and stress leaked through the cell.

"Lay. I get that this is all very troubling but why call me? What do you expect me to do?"

"Come get us _please_." The desperation in her voice knew no bounds.

"WHAT!"

"You're the only one I could call for help, please Vicky. Warren was our ride and there's no way he's getting in the driver's seat. Heck, I don't even want him sitting in the passenger's seat he's so drunk!"

"Ooooookay but why not any of the others?" she asked as she went about finding the car keys, one good thing about her parents being specifically on a hero-retreat-thingy was that they never took the car when they went.

"Will's off with his parents promoting the Stronghold three, Magenta gets incredibly grumpy if you wake her up in the middle of the night plus she can't drive and neither can Zach or Ethan. Plus I remember you telling us you know how to drive and you said your parents aren't home right? So you've got the car?"

"Ah, I see."

"So you'll help right?"

"Of course. How could I not, it's what hero's do right?"

"Thanks so much Vicky!" her relief was almost palpable even over the phone.

"Okay, start texting me the directions. I have to find the keys."

"Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. Bye Lay."

"See you soon."

"Yeah, see you." Hanging up she grabbed the keys off the nearby countertop before taking a deep breath in preparation. There was no way she was just gonna _take_ the car. She had to call her mom and tell her what was going on. Looking at the phone she did a little prayer in her head before dialing the number.

As the phone rang Victoria glanced over at the microwave for the time. It read 12:15, where had the time gone?

"Victoria? What's up? Something wrong?"

"Um yeah actually."

"What! What happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom but my friends need some help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" deep breath, "So I need to use the car."

"Why what happened? Which friends?" this is what she'd been dreading the twenty questions game.

"Layla and Warren. They went to a party."

"I remember. You told me Layla had tried to convince you to go too."

"Yeah… turns out Warren was their ride and there's no way he can get them home."

"Oh… alright. Take the car but we'll talk about this another time I can tell you really need to get going and I can't exactly ask questions now." Right so dad was present and mom needed to convince him everything was fine once again.

"Right, thanks mom."

"No problem hun." Hanging up, simultaneously they both went off to handle their current assignment of sorts.

Victoria received the awaited text as she ran upstairs to quickly toe on her shoes before running back down the stairs. As she was unlocking the front door she noticed a buzzing sound and looked down to find her headphones swaying around her ankles.

"Has that been on the whole time?" she asked herself as she quickly grabbed her mp3 out of her pocket and tossed it to the couch before heading out the door swiftly locking it behind her and heading out. She'd worry about charging it later, and as much as a small part of her brain practically screamed at her to not just leave it on like that she ignored it and went on her way. Even if the battery was crap this was more important.

Starting the car Victoria looked through the directions before nearly jumping out of her skin as the radio blared. Turning it down, she took one last look at the directions before hitting the road.

_Living easy, living free  
season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

Heading down the street Victoria was trying desperately not to speed. Last thing she needed was a ticket, or better yet an accident.

_Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell_

Getting stopped at what seemed to be the hundredth red light on the way, she turned hers eyes to glare at the radio yet again. Seriously, what was with music and fitting the situation? If it was possible for music to stalk you she was pretty sure this is what it would feel like.

_No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around_

Okay now it was just taunting her! Shifting her glare out of the windshield the road received her harsh stare. But it was the windshield itself that should be thankful her powers had nothing to do with laser-vision. Then again with her current luck it'd probably just reflect back at her.

_Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land_

The next red light just seemed to cement her pervious thoughts on her luck. Slumping back into the seat she took another glance at the directions before crosschecking it with the nearest illuminated street sign. "Almost there." That at the least was comforting.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)  
And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell_

After the song faded out she just shut off the radio not really willing to risk another strangely fitting song. It took her about twenty minutes all together to get to the house in which the party was being held. And there was no mistaking it. Drunken teens were scattered about the **very** large front yard most of them still drinking and at least half of them making out. And at least a third of that half were doing way more than _just_ making out.

Averting her eyes from certain couples, Victoria shut off the car and got out only to be hit with what felt like a shockwave of booming music.

_Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in..._

Oh you have got to be kidding me! Really? Music just wasn't being nice to her today. And to think things had started on such a positive note this morning.

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys_

Ignoring the drunk idiots that tried to hit on her while she shoved her keys into her jacket pocket, Victoria trudged on looking this way and that for her friends.

_Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin_

Upon entering the building the music only intensified in volume and Victoria had a hard time not going deaf for a second. Giving a sweeping glace to the inside of the first floor Victoria still hadn't spotted hide nor hair of the hippie or pyro.

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

Pushing her way through a group… no, mass would be a better term for them, of people dancing, grinding, and gyrating against each other Victoria was quickly beginning to lose her temper as she was felt up a few times by unseen hands lost in the crowd.

_I said  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

At that verse Victoria's eyes widened as a good number of the people around her started stripping. Not to mention there was a pair of hands trying to lift her shirt. Elbowing the person attached to said hands she was out of that pack of horny teenagers before the verse had a chance to repeat itself.

_I said  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Pressing herself into the closest wall she took in deep breaths trying to recover from her sprint out of the throng not to mention all the work it had taken to push her way through. And the **extra** effort to keep her clothes on. Damn those people had been persistent. She almost wanted to stop breathing altogether; the air was so thick with alcohol and other things she didn't want to think about.

_Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fu**in the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

"Vicky?" the call was nearly drowned out even though she was pretty sure it had been a scream.

Looking to her left Victoria found a frantically waving green-girl trying to get her attention; her arms waving extra vigorously when it was confirmed that it was in fact their savior Victoria before them. Speaking of them, as in plural, Victoria looked around for the aforementioned passed out leather clad bad boy as she began working her way over to the flora-kinetic and the table next to her affixed with an overly large punchbowl.

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint_

Glancing at the punch as she passed Victoria noticed that it seemed to change color and give off a sheen that changed with the angle of the light hitting it similar to what someone would see on oil.

"Should that even be possible?" she wondered out loud but it went completely unheard under the music.

_VOKAL tanktop, on at this point_  
_Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone_

Making it the rest of the way to her friend, Victoria yelled as loud as she could to be heard. "WHERE'S WARREN?"

"OVER THERE!" was her answer as the other girl pointing to the wall a few feet behind her. Layla and Victoria both turned to look at him as he sat slumped against said wall looking as if he was going in and out of sleep. Every time his head drooped down in any one direction he'd abruptly sit back up before repeating the process.

"Well at least he conscious… make that half conscious. But hey it's better than passed out I guess." Mumbling this under her breath she turned toward Layla before yelling her next plan of action. "HELP ME GET HIM OUT OF HERE AND TO THE CAR!"

"ALRIGHT!"

_You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_

Just as the entire female populace of the house yelled the lyrics simultaneously, the girls traipsed out the door sagging pyro between them, with his arms slung over their shoulders they swayed a bit but kept up right for the duration of their walk.

_Nelly hang all out  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah_

As soon as they had gotten Warren into the back of the car Layla began to move to the front before Victoria grabbed her by the shoulder. Turning to look at the other girl Layla saw her point to the back of the car while she leaned in to speak in her ear. "Ride in the back with Warren and make sure he doesn't fall over or anything!"

_Nelly hang all out  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah_

Nodding the green clad girl move to do just that and slid into the opposite side of the car. It was a bit tough to fit at first though because not long after they'd managed to sit the broody brunette in the backseat he'd fallen over and passed out making it impossible for him to be buckled in. And neither of them had the energy or the patience to try and sit him back up. But hay at least he'd made it to the car first.

_Nelly hang all out  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah_

So once Layla was settled with Warren's head in her lap and her seatbelt on Victoria shut the door before getting in, buckling up, and starting the car. The music was abruptly cut off and quiet prevailed around them.

"Finally I was really getting tired of that song."

Gasping in mock disbelief Layla grinned as her friend glared back at her through the rearview mirror, "What! Victoria sick of music! That's not possible."

Faking a fainting spell she lifted her hand to her forehead before the car swerved a bit causing her to abandon her mockery in favor of securing the unconscious pyro in her lap. "Hay!"

"Serves you right. You should have been doing your job in the first place." Chuckling Victoria's eyes returned to the rode.

"Just cuz you're mad at me doesn't mean you should take it out on Warren!"

"True. But he was stupid doing this to himself. Serves him right too but since he's not conscious and I'd feel bad for causing any bodily harm… I'm sure his hangover period will be the prime time to strike though."

"That's just cruel Vicky."

"I know but how else will he learn."

"That's really not fair. You don't know what he's been going through."

"Well then enlighten me."

"I- I can't."

"Why not?

"I promised not to."

"On what terms?"

"W-what?" the hippie sputtered clearly trying to cover something up.

"What were the terms and condition to which you got him to agree in exchange of you not divulging this massive secret."

"…"

"What was that?

"…"

"I'm sorry you'll have to speak up. And speak clearly too, mumbling doesn't help me."

"He agreed to let me help cheer him up and come to the party."

"And his terms?"

"I don't tell you or any of guys."

"Me? Why am I specifically separate?"

"Cuz I'd mentioned telling you specifically since you saw him leave when I did."

"Oh."

"Oh? That all you have to say, oh?"

"No."

"Then what else?"

"Well I was figuring-"

"This doesn't sound good."

"Hush and let me finish! Now as I was saying, I figured that since he only halfway honored the agreement you only have to halfway honor your side as well."

"Huh?"

"He went to the party as agreed but he didn't allow you to help him because he got so plastered he wouldn't so much as be able to even see straight even if he was conscious."

"Soooo?"

"Soooo, in exchange you won't tell the others."

"How is that any different than my original side of the 'agreement' as you seem to like to call it?"

"Notice if **I** say others then I'm not included in said group."

"Wait your saying…"

"Yes Layla tell _me_ _specifically_, what happened."

"You are devious… you'd probably make a great lawyer someday too."

"Why thank you, I try. Though the lawyer bit I never considered… I guess that could be my alter ego. Thought the hours probably wouldn't be prime."

"You're really considering that now?"

"Yes…maybe. But that's against the point. Stop trying to bypass my logic with distractions and tell me already."

"What if he wakes up?" this came as both a whisper and as a surprise to Victoria. Is that what the other girl was worried about? Him waking up mid-explanation? Pah! Like that'd happen anytime soon he was way too out of it. Looking back at the hippie she saw the other girl looking down at Warren as she smoothed his hair away from his face. Okay that fired up the ol' green eyed monster a bit. But then she forced herself to remember that Layla was with Will and nothing was going to change that.

"Look Lay, he's unconscious not asleep he's not gonna be waking up soon and even if he did he wouldn't even have the coordination to light up let alone start a fire."

"That's not- look I just don't want him to think I'm betraying his trust."

"It's not exactly a matter of trust if you had to bargain for it and interrogate for the initial information to begin with."

"Toriiii."

"Oh stop whining." Okay that was a bit of the jealousy talking. She ahdn't ment to be quite that mean. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

After about a minute she got her answer, "Alright."

"Really?" her voice had just the slightest tinge on disbelief to it.

"Yeah." They sat for a few more minutes in quite after that though.

"Lay." Maybe she'd changed her mind?

"It's about his dad." It was whispered and Victoria had to almost strain to hear it. She began questioning the other girl on reflex before what she said sunk in.

"Wha- oooooh."

"Yeah." A few more minutes in silence passed before the flora-kinetic could bring herself to say more. "It's the anniversary of his dad's incarceration this week. I guess it's just been a bit much for him."

"Does he do this every year or …?" she left her question hanging hoping for an answer.

"No. Well… I don't know. I mean I've never noticed before."

"How come?"

"I guess we just didn't know him well enough to notice he was acting different. Or it could be that it's just been worse for him this year than it has before."

"That sounds like a lot of speculation. Wait you mean **none** of you ever noticed he got like this?"

"Well… no." more minutes of silence but it was kinda understandable at hearing how gloomy the hippie had sounded. The silence stretch on for about ten more minutes before a thought struck Victoria as she came to a red light.

"Hay, Lay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

"I mean are we headed to your house of Warren's or what… cuz I'm kinda drivin blind here."

"Oh! Wait my house! No way are we going to my house! I can't bring him there like this!"

"Then his house." Man this was a long light.

"NO! I told his mom I was gonna help him feel better I can't bring him back there in this state either!" the hippie was beginning to sound frantic now.

Turning around in her seat Victoria look back at the panicked girl before glancing down at the _still_ passed out Warren. "Yea… maybe the hospital would be a better idea? He ain't lookin so hot… no pun intended."

"**NO!" **that had made Victoria jump that time, the green girl had been almost scary there.

"W-what do you mean no? Have you looked at him?" she watched as the other girl looked down at the drunk teen in her lap and grimaced.

"Look we just can't take him to the hospital." It came out as more of a murmur.

"Layla, this is serious. He could have al-co-hol poisioning. He could-"

"I'm being serious Vicky! We can't take him to the hospital like this because of his powers. The doctors would freak at his temperature! In case you haven't noticed Warren's natural body temp is way **higher** than average. He walks around every day with a temperature that would mean a high fever for anyone else."

Was it a bad thing that she was thinking that regrettably she never really got the opportunity to be close enough to know that little tidbit of information for herself? Probably especially considering the current situation, right?

"…ok. So I see your point. But then where should we go?" by this time the light had already turned green and back to red. But I didn't really matter no one was really out this time in the morning and they didn't even have a destination yet.

"Weeeeeeell.. _your_ parents aren't home right?"

"You have got to be kidding m- Lay you know they're not home. You seriously want to take him to _my_ house?" the look she gave the hippie was past the border and into incredulous.

"Well that's our best option." The way she said that, Victoria was sure it had been sprinkled in 'duh' quite thoroughly. Huffing she turned back around and dropped her hands to land heavily on the steering wheel.

"Okay then. My house it is then… I guess." The last part was muttered under her breath but it was put out of her mind as the light turned green again and they headed the way they'd already been traveling. Go figure while she had been on autopilot during their conversation she'd been on the road home without even thinking about it. Go figure they'd be heading there anyway. It's like she was psychic… okay not really.

It didn't take them too much longer to reach Victoria's street and before they knew it they were pulling up in the driveway and both girls were climbing out of the car.

"So this is what your house looks like."

"Yup, home sweet home."


	14. Victoria?

Playlist Chapter 14

Songs: Remedy by Seether & Drive by Incubus

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i got more reviews in the first 24 hrs of my last post than i did for chapter 12 all together! Special thanks goes to Talis Ruadair & gothicluver13 for the longest reviews that really made me think. ^^

* * *

Turning back to the car Victoria got to work.

"Layla, call your mom."

"What! I can't do that! What am I supposed to tell her!" she looked on the verge of hyperventilating as she freaked out about explaining the situation to her mother.

"Layla, LAY! Chill. Just tell her you're calling to check in and tell her the party's over. You don't even have to go home if you don't want. Just say you're staying at my house cuz I was worried about you going home so late at night."

"Wait, that's why you want me to call? But how will that even make sense? She knows Warren and I were the only ones going." Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, the hippie watched with wide eyes as the other girl tried to lug the near-unconscious pyro inside the house all by herself. _Man she was strong._

"Then say I called you first to see how things were going." _Really this girl was getting on her last nerve_. Stumbling under a certain pyro's weight, Victoria called out for help, "Anytime you feel like helping Layla!"

"Oh! sorry." running over she mirrored Victoria by putting Warren's unoccupied arm over her shoulder. "Sorry again. Ever since Will got his powers I've never had to help with these kinds of things."

"Oh? So you lug around drunk and barely conscious friends at all ungodly hours of the morning on the regular?"

"No. That's not what I meant! I mean- you know what I mean! For heavy lifting and stuff!"

This brought to light how they were both pretty darn good at multitasking. I mean it was hard enough as is to lug a drunk person up some stairs but add the fact that he probably outweighed the two of them combined it was a feat for someone without super strength. And to top it all off they were still able to banter back and forth like nothing.

"Yeah I know, I just couldn't help myself." Snickering at how flustered the green girl was getting, she shrugged Warren's arm back up onto her shoulders and gave a quick gesture towards a doorway.

"We'll put him in there."

"Ok."

After successfully hauling the heavy and completely unconscious boy into the room the girls dumped him on the bed then stopped to catch their breath. Having done far less work than her music-obsessed friend, Layla was able to catch her breath much faster and had time to take in the room they were in.

"Wow…" the hippie trained off, mouth hanging wide open.

Having recovered by now, Victoria looked up at the other girl and asked, "Wow what?"

"This room is amazing! It's so simple but so awesome!"

Chuckling Victoria glanced around the room as well. "Thanks, I try."

"Wait, are you saying- Did you do this?"

"I had some help with painting it and everything. But it was my design."

The walls were a light lavender half way up the wall then led into a dark navy blue that covered the top half of the wall and the ceiling. Little glitters of silver shone slightly from the ceiling like … like.. stars!

"Oh wow! Those look just like stars!"

"That was the general idea babe."

"Heheh, right." Looking at the pyro resting on the bed before her, Layla's head tilted slightly in question.

"Well first things first? We have to roll him on his side."

Instantly going to work the two girls went to work though Layla just couldn't wrap her mind around why they were doing this.

"Why exactly does he have to be on his side?"

"So that if he pukes he won't drown in it."

"Oh gross!" backing up quickly from the boy as if he'd blow chunks at any moment, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Lay!" the hippie had moved so quickly to get away she had left the other girl to hold Warren's weight all by herself. Quickly moving her right hand to better distribute his weight, Victoria sighed in relief at having caught the drunk idiot before he fell off the bed.

"Sorry!"

"S'alright. Just help me out here?"

"Right."

Looking to her hands to make sure she wouldn't let him go too soon as the green girl came closer, Victoria noticed where her right hand had been placed to steady Warren and promptly blushed. _Of all times! Really now?... _thought she had to admit, even if only to herself, that he had a great ass.

"K, I got him."

"Great now bend the leg on top so it lays over the other one."

"Like this? How come-"

"Yeah, and it's to keep his weight balanced so he doesn't fall back over."

"Oh. What are you doing?"

"Moving his arm so he can use it as pillow… it also keep his face from sitting in it if he pukes."

"And you're just ok with that?"

"Ok with what?"

"Him puking on your bed?"

"I guess. I mean if he had the chance I'd much prefer for him to puke in a garbage can but if he can't make it, which he probably wouldn't be able to do in his current condition, then I wouldn't hold it against him."

"Ok… but how come you're so.. so chill about it?"

"Chill, Lay?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I get it. I'd do it for any of you guys though… I guess."

"You guess? Well ok then. I don't think I'd be willing to let him puke on my bed or any of you guys actually… maybe Will. But that's only because we've been friends for so long and he's my boyfriend."

"That's wonderful Layla."

"We're you even listening?"

"Sure I was."

"Then what did I say?"

"Only Will, the love of your life, would be allowed to puke on your bed."

"Guess you were listening for the most part."

"Mm-hm."

It was silent for a minute or so as Victoria tried to go over a list in her head of what to do if your friend is suffering from alcohol poisoning.

"I'll be back in a sec, k?"

"Wait! Where are you going! What if he wakes up!"

"That's why I'm going so we'll be a bit more prepared for when he does."

"Oh, are you getting coffee? Cuz I could sure use a cup. I think even the supposedly "normal" punch was spiked too… I really wish I had thought about that before downing a cup. It seemed pretty strong too… burned on the way down and I'm starting to get a headache."

"That, Layla, is because you're a light weight. It might not have even been as strong as you may think." Thinking back on it Victoria pictured the punchbowl and mentally retracted that last statement. That had definitely been some hardcore stuff in there… she could only hope it hadn't been ruffied too.

"Well excuse me for not being a seasoned drinker!"

"You're excused. But seriously, that's a good thing. Not being able to handle a lot means you haven't killed enough of your brain cells… or something like that."

"Ok… how do you know all this stuff?"

"Took a health class first semester freshman year before I got transferred here for the rest of that year. They made sure to cover all the important stuff about alcohol and how to handle just about everything it comes with."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and that's a nope on the coffee."

"Wait. Why?"

"Cuz coffee doesn't actually help to sober a person up. It just makes them an alert drunk instead of a sleepy one."

"But wouldn't that help Warren at least. He looks like he could use a good waking up."

"No my dear Hippie, it wouldn't, cuz he's unconscious not asleep. Remember? If we tried to sit him up and tried to get him to drink it we might end up drowning him… and not only would he maybe drown but it would be in scalding hot coffee."

Flinching at the thought she just decided to let Victoria continue on with doing her own thing. Good thing she'd called her too, she seriously doubted any of the others would have known any of this stuff. Heck, she doubted her mom even knew most of this stuff.

As she watched the other girl leave the room she couldn't help but notice how well Vicky was taking this. She'd been so against going with them in the first place for the sake of her weekend to herself but now she seemed just fine with surrendering it for the sake of taking care of Warren in his current state.

She could be really mature sometimes. And it really put her at ease that someone was around that knew how to fix everything. Just as she finished that thought Vicky walked back in the room with two cups, a small pitcher, and a handful of something.

"What's all that for? Some magic remedy you've whipped up in you infinite wisdom in taking care of the inebriated and incapacitated?"

Laughing lightly Victoria shook her head in the negative but answered anyway. "Something like that." Setting that cups and pitcher down she filled both cups till they had about an inch of water each before handing one to Layla and opening her clenched fist.

"Take two."

"What are they?"

"Ibuprofen. Should help with the headache for now."

"Oh all right." Quickly taking the medicine she watched as the other girl set the other cup and meds on one of the nightstands. That must be for Warren.

"Thanks by the way."

"For what, Lay?"

"For helping. I know you really wanted the weekend to yourself."

"It's no big deal. Sacrificing some of my weekend for some friends in need is worth it."

"Still, thanks."

"No thanks necessary, but you're welcome anyway. Now why don't you call your mom."

"Oh, right! I'll get right on that." Walking out of the room and a little down the hallway for quiet the hippie took out her phone and made the call.

"Warren, you are such an idiot. Why would you go and do something like this?" she whispered as she looked down at said passed out idiot with concern in her eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Okay. Yeah mom. Uh-huh. Okay night." As she finished up her call with her mom she plopped down on the living room couch. "That went surprisingly well. Vicky was right… and really helpful. My mom didn't even question it when I told her what Vicky said to."

Resting her head on the back of the couch she closed her eyes and relaxed. She'd been so freaked earlier she hadn't been able to unwind even in her calmer moments. But now everything was fine, Vicky would handle it. She was really good at this stuff… man she couldn't get over that.

Sitting in the quite for a bit she decided a nap sounded like a good idea. But then this weird buzzing sound made itself know. "What _is_ **that**!" she muttered annoyed.

Looking around her eyes finally settled on the couch a few cushions over sat Victoria's mp3. She hadn't even though of it earlier but now that she did it was more than obvious, Vicky'd been without her little music-lifeline. That thought was almost scary cuz even if she wasn't listening to it Vicky never left without it. For a while the gang had even considered that it might have fused to her somehow.

"Guess she was really worried about us." Falling over to reach for the mp3 but not willing to actually get up from her comfy spot, she grabbed it and brought it closer. Looking around for fear that Vicky would descend upon her in a fit of raging fury; she carefully put in an earbud while she checked the screen.

At that very moment the song changed and went from a moment of silence before blaring to life again. Immediately she jumped and snatched the earbud out. That was WAY too loud! How was Vicky not deaf? Glaring at the little device, she turned down the volume before trying again.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back_

Thinking over it, she supposed that it wasn't the mp3's fault it had nearly blown her eardrum out. After all it was Vicky that had set the volume… not to mention it was kinda an oversight on her own part. If she'd been able to hear it from the other side of the couch then maybe, just maybe, it would be really loud. And so she mentally apologized to the poor mp3 that hadn't deserved her glare. And then promptly felt like an idiot for doing it.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "you be the death of me"_

Nodding her head along with it she was a bit surprised it wasn't making her headache worse. Maybe the ibuprofen was kicking in?

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back_

Wow in a way this song kind fit their situation. Stopping for a bit she just listened to the lyrics.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

She thought over the lyrics and started making comparisons. Warren had been looking pretty pale… and more than a little frail when he passed out in the car. _It's so weird seeing him look so vulnerable._

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

She guessed Vicky had kinda been their remedy. She'd fix everything! …Well not _everything_. But Layla was pretty sure she could and would pretty soon. _She'd make a great hero._

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

"Huh, that last line… I wonder if that's how Vicky feels? She had sounded pretty freaked out over the phone when I told her about Warren." And with that she rested her head back on the seat and fell asleep. The last thing to cross her mind as she drifted off was a singular question.

I wonder if she likes him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I wonder what's taking Layla so long to make that call." Waiting a bit longer Victoria finally decided to go look for her.

Upon reaching the living room she found the aforementioned hippie asleep on the couch. "Huh, I guess all this really wore her out… well I can't just let her sleep on the couch." Walking around to the other side she knelt down in front of the other girl before nudging her shoulder.

"Layla?" she started off at a whisper not wanting to scare the green clad girl. Her nudging soon turned into a slight shake of the shoulder and her whisper came up to normal speaking volume before Layla responded.

"Vicky?" she started rubbing her eyes as she propped herself up on one arm. "Wha… what time's it?"

Her words sounded a little slurred but that was easily attributed to her sleepiness… and maybe the punch she drank.

"It's about two in the morning Lay. How you feelin?"

"Okay I guess." Looking down she stared at the mp3 that sat next to her on the couch her drowsy mind working to find why that being there and Vicky being there at the same time was a bad thin- oh crap!

Snapping up in sit completely straight and completely awake she stumbled over her words as she tried to get out an explanation.

"I'msorryVicky!I'msooooosorry!Ididn'.'tmeananythingbyitIswear!"

"Whoa Layla. Slow down and take a breath. Now what's up?"

Following Victoria's instructions she was able to calm herself down enough to try again. "I said I'm sorry Vicky, I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just curious. It was sitting there and I heard it playing so I decided to listen to it. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear!"

"Huh?" following the green-girl's eyes down to the couch she found her mp3 sitting innocently, before following the headphones back up to find Layla still had an earbud in. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have touched it-"

"It's **fine** Layla. You didn't hurt it or anything so stop freakin out." Standing back up and dusting her jeans of imaginary dust, she looked down at her friend before offering her hand. "Now if you had broken it or deleted all my music I would have killed you."

Looking guiltily at the ground between them Layla set the mp3 in her music-obsessed friend's hand followed by the earbuds.

"Oookay. That's not what I meant but whatever." Shrugging she turned off the mp3 and shoved it into her pocket before once again extending her hand.

Looking you up at the hand held in front of her face it struck her that Vicky meant to help her stand up, she hadn't been asking for the mp3. Maybe she really wasn't mad about it then. Taking the other girl's hand she was hauled up off the couch but she lost her balance and nearly fell into Victoria.

"Whoa there. How many cups of that punch did you drink?"

"I don't remember. I think it was just one though. It was way too strong to go back for more. I don't think I even finished my first cup." Placing a hand on her forehead as if it would help stave away the dizziness, Layla placed her other hand on Victoria's shoulder for balance.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Grabbing the slightly inebriated girl by the arm, Victoria guided her to the stairs and up them to the guestroom a little farther down the hall.

Looking around the room Layla found it rather unremarkable and was slightly disappointed to find it wasn't anything like Vicky's had been. "Whose room is this?"

"It's the guestroom why?" she asked while sitting the hippie on the bed.

"Oh. Well why didn't we just put Warren in here? Why risk him puking on your stuff if he could just be in here."

To tell the truth she hadn't really thought about it. She'd just wanted to get Warren situated and comfortable as soon as possible to make sure he was okay. And she told the redhead just that. The other girl nodded her understanding before plopping back on the bed and promptly groaning in displeasure.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible!" she groaned again, turning on her side and curling up in a fetal position.

Chuckling at Layla's discomfort she let that be the only condescending thing to pass her lips at the moment. She'd mention this later of course, but for now she was just here to help. "Need anything."

"Yessssss. Shoot me!"

"Ha! Hmmm sorry, can't do that. I don't that would look too good for my superhero career. Maybe I could call a hit on you? But that would take some time."

"Viiiiiickyyyyyyyyyyy. That's not funny." Her voice became muffled as she turned over on her stomach and buried her face in the sheets.

"Okay okay. I'll stop. I gotta go check on Warren, can't leave him alone for too long. But I've got my cell on me so call if you need anything." She watched the other girl nod into the covers before leaving.

"I hope she learned her lesson about helping people." Victoria allowed a small smile at her own sarcasm, man it never stopped being fun.

Upon re-entering her bedroom she found Warren _still_ passed out on her bed. Going over to make sure, Victoria walked closer and checked his pulse and breathing. "Well at least he hasn't died in my short absence." Shaking her head she moves to grab her desk chair before bringing it over to the side of the bed to watch over him. Doubling back on a second though she grabbed the garbage can and set it on the side closest to Warren.

"Not exactly how I imagined it would be having a guy in bed for the first time… for one he reeks of alcohol , two he's passed out, and three we didn't even do anything." She muttered but ended up making herself blush at that last part. Last thing she needed was for him to wake up and hear that.

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation a thought came to her, at least it was Warren in her bed. After all how many girls could say they'd had Warren Peace in bed… wait she **really** didn't wanna know that!

Sighing as she tilted her head to look down at her hands she felt her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. It had been a while since she'd done that was her last coherent thought as she began to drift off.

Abruptly shooting up to sit straight, Victoria rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep now, what if Warren woke up or got worse? Shaking her head as if to knock the sleep from her hazy mind she stood and went to turn on her stereo setting it to a low volume so it wouldn't bother Warren but hopefully it'd still keep her awake.

As music filled the room she sunk back into her chair to continue watch duty, occasionally nodding here and there but all in all staying awake.

_Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer_

Starting at the passed out pyro, her eyebrows frowned and she leaned over to move some hair that had fallen in his face. Isn't that usually what the guy's supposed to do? She let out a sleepy chuckle as her brain continued to supply her with comments even when she felt she was on the verge of joining her friends in dreamland.

_It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel_ Sitting back in her chair she let her head rest on the back of it and gazed up at the ceiling. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a bit… man that's a stupid TV cliché thing to say but.. What's the worst that could happen? I'm right here if he needs anything."

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there_

Closing her eyes she just barely stayed on the edge on consciousness, tapping her fingers against her knees in hopes of it keeping her busy enough to stay awake.

_So if I decide to wavier my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive  
Ah-ah-ahuu_

Her fingers stopped drumming and fell limp in her lap as her head lolled to the side a bit.

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
Lately I'm beginnin to find that when I drive myself my life is found _

Finally falling into sleep the world faded around her along with her senses. First taste, then touch, her sense of smell followed that, and sight had been long gone since she'd closed her eyes. Her hearing was the last to go as she completely passed out.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there _

Just as one consciousness faded out another came to. Glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings Warren tried to sit up before failing miserably and falling onto his back. He felt so heavy both physically and mentally. Even his thoughts felt sluggish.

_Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive _

Turning his head he spotted a vaguely human shape and focused on it. The harder he tried the more senses came back to him but the more his head began to hurt. His hearing was the first thing to come back to him closely followed by his sense of smell, that only made him feel even more sick to his stomach though due to the sheer stench of alcohol coming off himself.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there_

Finally his sight came into focus and he was finally able to make out the figure sitting in front of him before passing out again from the sensory overload.

_Do-do-do do-do-do do-do-doo-do-d-do  
Tomorrow  
doo-do-d-do  
Do-do-do do-do-do do-do-doo_

However, one thing passed through his mind before he was out.

Victoria?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! And remember all song suggestions are appreciated!

ps: i've also managed to out do the most words per chap once again... just thought i'd mention that!^_^!


	15. Feeling Any Better?

Playlist Chapter 15

Songs: The Chemicals Between Us by Bush & How to Save a Life by the Fray

Warning: this chap has some extra language, if you catch my drift

* * *

Jolting awake, Victoria groaned and looked blearily at the clock. Only an hour of sleep? You've _**got**_ to be kidding me!

Turning her gaze back to the bed she sighed and moved to reposition the drunk teen before her. Guess it was a good thing she woke up when she did; there was no way she wanted to risk leaving him laying on his back for too long in his current condition.

Retaking her seat she let out a huff comprised of both relief and semi-exhaustion. Who knew rescuing some drunken friends would take this much out of you? And she'd spent the whole day doing nothing; shouldn't she have already been well rested?

Shaking her head at the unfairness of the world, she sat there a few more minutes staring at the boy before her before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She came back shortly with a wet washcloth and proceeded to wipe the pyro's forehead. Man he was sweating up a storm!

"Heheh. Go figure a pyro's own heat can make them sweat even when they're fireproof." Okay it was a legitimate thought but she felt completely stupid for laughing about it while she felt so out of it.

Staring down at the brunette she set her bare hand to his forehead before yanking it back and shaking it as if trying to cool it after being burned. Victoria began to contemplate ways of breaking a fever as she became progressively more awake.

Looking down at the clothe in her hand she wondered if wiping him down would help- and then that thought really hit her when it occurred to her that she'd have to remove his shirt for that. And she decided that it was probably best not to remove his clothes. Blushing furiously, she was definitely awake now and her horribly perverted teenage thoughts would definitely keep her mind occupied for a while. So there'd be no falling back asleep for a good while.

Trying to shake the thoughts from her mind she looked back down at the rag and blushed harder before her mind started to think logically again.

"Maybe it's best not to try and lower his fever? It's probably his powers trying to work the alcohol out of his system by burning it off… hmmm." Slumping back into her chair she yawned as her mind continued to work on that thought.

Hearing the tempo of music change her mind focused in on the words for a moment.

_I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
And I want you to surrender  
All my, feelings rose today_

Shaking her head at the song, she paused mid-shake at realizing that she'd been doing that a lot in the past… what two hours?

_And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that's a pisser baby_

Trying to ignore being musically stalked, Victoria went about her anti-alcohol poisoning measures.

_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed_

Rewetting the washcloth she brought it back but hesitated on putting it on Warren. After all it'd be a bit hard to keep it from falling off his forehead if he was lying on his side… shrugging she moved to place the rag over the side of his neck. It was as good a place as any she supposed, it was close to his head and there was a major artery there so it could help cool down his blood a little; though the cold probably wouldn't last long.

_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state  
Than lying in this bed_

Sitting back down her mind wandered off as her eyes kept vigilant watch on Warren. Relaxing a bit the irony of this particular song was becoming more and more clear. Maybe it always seemed like the music fit the situation because she over analyzed it.

_I want you to remember  
Everything you said  
Every driven word  
Like a hammer, hell to my head_

Then again… it could be kinda abstract at times but it still fit. Warren's sure gonna feel like he's had a hammer to the head when he wakes up.. at least he will unless he stays all comatose-y until his powers are done doing their job. Hope it doesn't turn out that way.

_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed_

Acknowledging that that made her sound like a jerk she shrugged it off, there was no one to call her on it. And besides it would be a hell of a lot scarier that way. If he didn't wake up the whole day she really might have to call 911.

_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face  
Lying in this bed_

Speaking of chemicals, maybe it wouldn't be such a great idea pursuing Warren. Okay that was a bit disjointed. Reordering her thoughts into something that made more sense she tried again.

"I mean really he almost drank himself to death!" she hadn't meant to say it out loud but at least it'd only come out in a whisper. And now that she'd started it'd be hard to rein in her rant and contain it to mere thought. Oh well. Warren was in no condition to be eavesdropping anyway.

_The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Lying in this bed_

"Should I really be trying to get with a guy that drinks this much? No definitely not."

_We're of hollow men, we are the naked ones  
We never meant you harm  
Never meant you wrong  
And I'd like to thank_

"But what if this was a onetime thing?" Great now she was arguing with herself. "What if it wasn't?" Thinking hard on her counter argument she mulled over the idea of giving up on her little aspiration.

_All of my lovers, lovers, lovers, lovers, lovers, lovers_

But it was hard to just give up on a crush this bad, heck if it was any worse she'd be bordering into fangirl-land and she didn't want that either. Though she supposed being his friend had kinda buffered her crush from going so far by at least being able to hang out with him. Slowly getting to know him better… and finding out he was a closet alcoholic!

_The chemicals between us  
The army of achievers  
Lying in this bed_

Great, back to that again. "Seriously though, if he really does drink this much regularly.. no that's gotta be impossible. Even **he'd** be dead if he drank _that_ much regularly. So maybe it really was a onetime thing. Or maybe it was just because of his da-" Cutting herself off there she wasn't willing to so much as speak of that with him right in front of her.

_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state  
Lying in this bed_

It was a taboo topic normally and if she hadn't been so annoyed with Warren's behavior and stupidity earlier she probably wouldn't have pressed… but then again she hadn't known it was about his dad when she first whipped out her amazing lawyer skills.

_The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Chemicals_

Maybe she could just ask him. Yeah, when he woke up she'd ask him. In this she was resolved. Nothing would change her mind. All she had to do was remember to not do two things. One, don't blow up on him especially when he'd likely be 'dying' from the hangover. And two, don't end up blurting out how much she liked him in any way. As long as she avoided slipping up on those fronts everything should be fine. And she'd even get answers… maybe.

_The chemicals between us_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Groggily lifting her head from the sheets partially smothering her, Layla stared down at the rather large dark spot where her head had been. Head tilting in sleep hazed confusion she touch the spot before yanking it back immediately. It was wet, gross! Wait… why would it be wet? Yawning as she tried to figure it out, she brought her had to her mouth and felt wetness there as well. Slowly the pieces started to click into place.

"Ooooooh. I was drooling." Staring at the spot for about another minute she groaned and sat up sluggishly. "Great I drooled all over Vicky's sheets. Well the guestroom sheets but it's basically the same." Shrugging her shoulder she figured that if Vicky was okay with Warren puking on her sheets then a little drool probably wouldn't faze her.

Simultaneously getting out of bed, yawning again, stretching, and rubbing her eyes Layla had a little bit of a problem with her balance but managed to catch herself before falling. "Whew that was close."

Looking around the room she was still trying to wake up all the way to figure out what to do next. "Guess I should go check up on Warren and Vicky." As soon as the words had left her mouth something else hit her.

"After I pee!" rushing out the door she peered down both ends of the hall dancing in place. "Now where did Vicky say the bathroom was?" looking back and forth a few more times another realization all but smacked her right in the face.

"She never told me where it was!" she squeaked as a look of hopelessness crossed her face. Running to the nearest door she opened it. It would take too long to go ask Vicky, she had to pee **NOW. **She was pretty sure she'd never had to pee this bad in her entire life! Running from door to door she didn't stop until she found it.

When she was washing her hands she remembered that she could have called Vicky. After all the other girl had said to call if she needed anything; though it would have been nice for Vicky to have the foresight to tell her the bathroom's location to begin with.

While drying her hands Layla decided that it was maybe a tad unfair to put that on Vicky, she'd had a lot to deal with, Warren being out of commission and all. Nodding in agreement to her own thoughts she exited the bathroom before heading to Victoria's room.

"Hey Vicky, you need a break?" as she opened the door music filtered quietly out around her.

_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"Vicky?" the other girl looked kind of out of it as she stared at Warren… or through him? Walking up to Victoria the hippie waved a hand in front of her face. "Hay, Vicky!"

"Huh?" she sounded kinda surprised but she hadn't so much as jumped.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

"You okay?" Layla's eyes widened as her friend looked up at her, she looked horrible and she told the other girl that.

"Thanks Layla, love you too."

"Really though, you look like crap. What happened?"

"I didn't really get any sleep." Well, that was concerning.

"Why, is Warren alright? Did he get worse?" glancing over at the still unconscious boy she noticed that he looked no different than he had when she'd left. Still unconscious and still in that same position.

"No! No, he's fine. I just… it didn't feel right falling asleep when he's like this. So I just stayed up to make sure he was okay." Well now, Layla sufficiently felt like crap.

"You could have called me, Vicky. We could have taken turns. I could have watched him for awhile."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

"No. you weren't feeling good either and there's no way I'd leave you both in here alone. Last thing I need is that on my conscience. Plus you needed the sleep. You feel better, right?"

"Well yeah. A little bit of a headache but nothing all that bad."

"Good."

"You should seriously get some sleep. You said you 'didn't really get any sleep' how much did you manage to get?"

"About an hour?"

"An hour, huh?" glancing over at the clock it read 5:45. "Vicky! You've been up all night! No wonder you have bags under your eyes!"

"Relax Layla."

"I will not! Not until you get some sleep!"

_Let him know that you now best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence_

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to watch duty. I'll be on the couch but I'll still bring my cell; call me if you need to know anything because once I lay down I probably won't get up for like the rest of the day."

"K, sleep well."

"Thanks."

After watching her music obsessed friend leave the room she took up the newly vacated seat and began her turn at watch duty. "I can't believe she stayed up all night."

She sat there for about a half hour before the sun started to come in through Vicky's window. "Morning already, sheesh she really did stay up _**all**_ night. I wonder how Warren's feeling-"

A groan from the bed cut her off which made her eyes whip immediately to the topic of her one-sided conversation.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Quickly trying to order the jumbled mess that was her thoughts she fumbled with her cell phone and was on the verge of calling Victoria when she froze. Vicky had just left; she shouldn't be calling her back. She needed the sleep. Taking a cue from the song she started making a list in her head. I can do this, he's awake now. The hard part's over… and Vicky handled it all by herself. Okay, _that_ made her feel bad.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

"Warren? You okay?"

Another groan was her answer as the pyro threw an arm over his eyes and turned away from the window. "Turn off the damn lights!" he half hissed, half yelled.

Normally she wouldn't tolerate that kind of thing but given the circumstances she practically leaped out of the chair and to the window, closing the blinds-curtain-things.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

"What the hell happened?" He sounded like he was in so much pain. Good, serves him right. Wait where'd that come from? Last time she checked it had been Vicky who'd been thinking that way. But after seeing what both her friends had gone through she wasn't feeling all the nice right now.

"You got completely plastered." She deadpanned and gave him a look to match.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Damn. I feel like I'm dead."

"You could have been; would have been maybe."

"What?" what the hell was the hippie try'n say? Propping himself up on his elbows a wave of vertigo washed over him even though he'd barely raised himself a foot off the bed. Practically throwing himself off the side of the bed he hung over the edge and had just enough presence of mind to aim for the garbage can as he threw up the entire contents of his stomach… which wasn't very much.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

Groaning again he just laid there for a bit before grabbing a rag that sat on the bed next to him and whipping his mouth on it. "I feel like shit."

"Alright I get that your miserable but I think that's enough cursing for now."

Looking over at the hippie, his eyes narrowed in an attempt to keep out as much light as possible while also trying to focus on her. Not trusting his mouth at the moment he nodded in agreement, it was the least he could do when she'd been taking care of him. Though he quickly regretted the movement and fell back on the bed groaning his misery.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life_

"Will you turn off the damn music already?"

"Warren!" great she sounded indignant, and when she did that her voice got higher.

"Sorry, okay? Just turn it off. _Please_."

"Fine." Walking over and hitting the power button with a little more force than necessary she instantly felt bad. She was pretty sure Vicky wouldn't take too kindly to anything that supplied her with music being broken. Patting the stereo in apology, she felt stupid and turned around to face her hung-over friend, desperately hoping he hadn't seen. Judging by his closed eyes he hadn't and she sighed in relief.

"Beside horrible, how do you feel?"

"There not much else besides feeling like utter shi- crap."

"Hmmm." Vicky had done something to be ready for when he woke up but what was- oh! The ibuprofen! Rushing over to the bedside table she grabbed the medicine and accompanying glass of water and turned to the brunette. "Here."

He slowly turned to face her before looking suspiciously at the pills she held out. "What are those?" he rasped out. Great now his voice was going too.

"Ibuprofen. Vicky left them for you."

Taking the medicine and swallowing it without the aid of the water he took the glass anyway to help sooth him stomach. Once he was done guzzling it down he handed back the glass before falling back to the bed once again and threw his arm over his eyes **again**.

"Vicky? You mean Victoria? But she never came to the party. In fact she out right refused to, didn't she?" at least his voice wasn't cracking and his throat didn't feel as sore and dry after the water.

"She had to come pick us up. After you went and got **drunk** I had to call someone to help. You were our ride after all."

"Right? So what, she showed up gave you medicine and left? That's not all that helpful."

Eyebrow twitching in irritation the usually peace-loving hippie had to hold herself back from smacking his ungrateful ass upside the head. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she ground out her next sentence, "Warren, where do you think we are?"

"What do you mean 'where do I think we are' if I had to guess probably one of the bedrooms. You know since I'm laying on a bed and all."

"Warren, you clearly aren't thinking very clearly. Why would Vicky only show up with ibuprofen then leave?"

"The hell should I know? Guess you should have called someone else for help, cuz she did a shitty job."

Okay that time she couldn't restrain herself. WHAAP!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL LAYLA! Fuck!" the hell was her problem! Hitting him upside the head; and his yelling hadn't helped his pounding headache any.

"I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes! Vicky came and picked us up! We're at her house and that's her bed you've been passed out in for the last six hours!"

"Okay, dammit! Stop yelling!" all went silent as the green-girl stopped to regain her breath. She hadn't been yelling that loudly or for very long but it had winded her none the less, such was the vehemence with which she spoke.

As the quite settled over them what Layla had said settled in his mind. A quick flash of memory flickered behind his closed eyelids of a figure slumped in a chair. Looking over to the chair Layla had been sitting in, for a second he'd assumed it was her before remembering the person who'd clearly fallen asleep there had definitely not been wearing green; especially not such a bright shade of green.

"Vicky was up all night watching over you to make sure you didn't get worse. She only got one hour of sleep too, which by the way she felt bad for because she'd left _you_ unattended."

"Then where is she now?"

"I kicked her out."

"What?" how's she kick her out of her own house? His lethargic mind just wasn't quite keeping pace yet.

"I told her to go get some sleep. She'd probably passed out on the couch downstairs right now."

"Oh."

"You know, I don't know what I would have done without her being here. For one no one would have been able to pick us up. And I would have had to resort to calling one of our moms."

He flinched at just the prospect of that. Just the thought of the disappointment he'd see on his mother's face made his stomach clench.

"And she knew so much about what to do in this kind of situation too."

"What, she go through this a lot?"

"No! She said she learned it in a class at her old school." They sat in silence for a few moments after that.

"Layla."

"What?"

"Turn off the light."

"I already closed the blinds-curtains-things-"

"Not that, the ceiling light."

"Oh." rushing over to the bedroom door she flicked the switch right next to it. Standing there for a second she looked back at him before deciding that sitting back down would be a better idea. Luckily the curtains weren't heavy enough to cut out everything so a muted light was just enough to help her make it back to the chair without tripping and at the same time it didn't bother Warren anymore.

"I think I'm gonna need something stronger than ibuprofen Layla."

"Oh, right I'll go…um, I'll go find you something then." Standing right back out of the chair she left the room heading in Victoria's direction.

Standing before the sleeping girl, Layla dreaded waking her up. She really deserved the sleep. "I'll just go check in the kitchen first. That's where we keep some of our medicine. Though they are herbal remedies…" She whispered to herself.

Once in the kitchen she looked around at the cupboards not sure which to check and at the same time not wanting to intrude and go through someone else's stuff. "Oh this is ridicules! All I have to do is ask her and then she can go back to sleep." Huffing to herself she marched right back out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

As she placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder a thought wafted by in the back of her head, "But what if she refuses to go back to sleep when she finds out he's awake?" but it was too late as she'd already shaken her awake. _Well crap._

"Vicky?" she called tentatively not wanted to startle the sleep deprived girl. Too bad because Victoria jolted and jumped about a foot straight into the air off the couch.

"Huh! What? What's wrong Layla? Did something happen!"

"NO-no. Everything's fine Vicky, relax."

"Oh, okay then." Plopping back down on the couch, her face hit the cushion and she was nearly out again when Layla started to whispered, "Vicky?"

"Yeah, wha-?"

"I need your help."

"With wha-?"

"Warren gonna need some stronger medicine. Where do you keep the medicine?"

"Upstairs bathroom, medicine cabinet."

"Ah. Well… that makes sense. Thanks Vicky."

"S'no problem."

Heading towards the stairs a groan from the couch stopped her, "Laaaaaylaaaa."

"Yeah Vicky?" if she was gonna be that loud Layla might as well stop whispering.

"Make sure you got enough water. And take him something to eat. Shouldn't… take with an.. empty stomach."

"Okay Vicky. …um Vicky? What should I bring him to eat?" she was whispering again, which wasn't exactly the brightest idea since her goal was to actually receive an answer.

"Protein." Came the groaned response none the less.

"Okay." Her whisper was even quieter that time as she tiptoed into the kitchen on a mission for some- wait protein? Stopping in her tracks she looked up at the ceiling as if asking the universe 'why?'

"I haven't so much as _**touched**_ meat since I became a vegetarian. Warren, you **better** be grateful for this." She hissed as she continued on her journey.

"Lay?"

Said hippie bumped her head as she pulled herself abruptly out of the fridge as spun around to find a very drowsy looking Victoria standing behind her. "Yeah?" poor Vicky looked as if she'd fall over at any moment.

"I said did you hear me?"

"Yeah, you said protein."

"I also listed some other stuff too."

"Oh… what?"

"Toast, fruit, water, sleep, honey, flat ginger ale, eggs and bacon, carbs. Any of those would be good."

"Oh. okay then. You should go back to sleep now."

"okay." Turning around, her shoulder slumped and eyes half lidded; it made Layla wonder if Victoria was actually awake or if she'd actually slept-walked all the way in here just to tell her that.

Shrugging her own shoulder, the flora-kinetic turned back to the fridge, rubbing her head as she went. She'd have to be more careful, that fridge was dangerous.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Okay Warren, I've got some aspirin and something for you to eat. Then you should probably go back to sleep for a while."

"Layla. Do I really look like I'd be able to keep anything down let alone eat in the first place. I've had to have puked at least three times since you felt the room." He saw her grimace at his statement but he felt like too much crap to really care.

"Well, that was way more information than I needed. Sooo… you don't think you could get _anything_ down?"

"No."

"I bet you could at least manage some toast. And maybe some fruit. I bet Vicky wouldn't have mentioned it if it wouldn't help. At least try the toast. You can't take any more medicine if you don't eat something first."

"Fine! Just give it to me already!" he hissed and sitting up quickly he regretted it as his head swam but he was able to stay sitting up.

Handing him the place of toast, the green-girl turned to sit the aspirin on the bedside table and poured another glass of water. She handed him the glass as well before dragging the desk chair closer, being mindful to stay at a far enough distance to not come close to the garbage can.

Managing to put down both slices of toast and half the glass of water in less than a minute he handed back the plate and held out his hand for the pills. Layla stared down at his shaking hand with a raised eyebrow before looking back up to meet his eyes. She was about to comment on how fast he'd managed to eat the food but decided against at the glare she was receiving. Not that his glares have really worked on her since their conversation at the Paper Lantern last year.

After swallowing the pills draw then chugging the rest of the water he practically shoved the glass back at Layla before collapsing back on the bed with a sigh. Not only his hand but his whole body had been shaking with the effort to keep him sitting up unaided. He'd never felt this weak before in his life. Not even his dad being locked away could compare to how utterly terrible he felt right now. That's it he was swearing off drinking right _now_. It had been stupid to drink like that in the first place.

"It was really stupid for you to get drunk like that."

And apparently the hippie agreed. "I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Look. I hadn't planned on it. When I went to get a drink I just grabbed some punch." Taking a deep breath, as he really didn't feel like discussing this right now, he continued, "I chugged it so fast I didn't even know it was spiked until I was done. Hell it's an insult to call that stuff spiked it was more like they wanted a little bit of punch with their alcohol."

"I know what you mean I had a cup too. But there's no way that was all you had. I didn't turn out anything near as bad as you."

"That's because I didn't stop at the 'punch'. As soon as the alcohol set in… I felt… better. But it wasn't good enough… it wasn't forgetting or 'cheering up'. It was just _better_; at least a little bit. So I decided-"

"That getting completely fu- messed up would be better?" he smirked a little at her slip up. Everyone knew she hated cursing especially when she slipped and did it herself but she'd never actually said _that_ before. Deciding that the smirk wasn't worth being yelled at and even that was taking too much energy he dropped it.

"For lack of a better way to say that, yeah; that's exactly what I did." They both went silent and neither of them could look at the other, Layla stared at the window while her companion spent his time giving the ceiling the same treatment.

"You should get some more sleep."

"Yeah." closing his eyes he didn't put up a fight and just went to sleep.

When his breathing evened out she was finally able to look back over at him. it was all her fault. If she hadn't convinced him to go he wouldn't have been anywhere near alcohol. He'd have probably been home moping and at least that was better than almost dying from alcohol poisoning.

And now she was moping and feeling sorry for herself for being such a horrible friend. He'd been willing to help her out with Will before they'd even become friends, though his intentions had been in the wrong place, he'd still done it. Even going so far as to wear his dad's tux, when he was holding up his side of the very one sided agreement just by showing up! And here she was, sitting here basically useless. Really, Vicky had done most of the work! And as far as Warren seemed she was getting all the credit. She even sucked as a friend to Victoria.

Sitting there, hands folded in her lap she stared down at them lost in her thoughts for a good couple hours.

"Layla? Lay?" came a whisper that knocked her out of her thoughts.

"huh? Wha-" turning swiftly to look at the door she found Victoria peeking in around the side of the doorframe.

"Vicky? What are you doing? Did you need something?" the other girl laughed at that quietly and stepped the rest of the way into the room.

"Not exactly; I came to see if you needed any help. I vaguely remember you coming to ask me about something for Warren though I can't remember what. Did you find everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I got everything. Don't worry about it, you can go back to sleep now."

"No I'm good."

"What do you mean you're good? You looked like the walking dead before!" eyebrows frowned, she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Don't get so worked up, you'll wake him. Besides I look better now, right?"

"Well yeah, but you've only been asleep for-" they both stop to look at the clock which reads 11:25 am.

"Five hours Layla? I'm fine. All better now and I can take over if you want a break. Or you could head home if you want. Bet your mom is expecting you by now."

"Mom! Oh my gosh I completely forgot about her!"

"SHHH!"

"Oh. sorry." she whispered back. At Victoria's head nod to the hallway she got up to follow. After they'd both stepped put Victoria pulled the door most of the way closed only leaving about an inch of the doorway open.

"You should probably call her again. Tell her you'll be home soon-"

"But-"

"**Or** you could call her and tell her you slept in after getting back late. And that your just gonna stay over. Though you'll need some clothes… but I guess you're about my size.. you could probably let you borrow something."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure I guess."

"Oh thanks Vicky!" grabbing the girl in a fierce hug she showed her gratitude through squeezing her friend half to death.

"S'ok. Can't… breath-"

"Sorry!" letting go immediately another question came to mine. "Got anything green?"

Shaking her head in exasperation at the hippie she led the way back into her room and started going through her closet as quietly as she could. Upon finding one of her few green pieces of clothing Victoria was relieved to see that it would fit the other girl, now all she had to do would be to find pants which would be just a tad hard since she was a bit taller than Layla. Plus they had the whole wider hip situation to deal with. Sweat pants! Those would be perfect.

After digging through a drawer on the other side of the room Victoria was finally able to hand over something suitable. Once done with that she led the hippie to a closet in the hall before supplying the other girl with a towel and washcloth as well. Without further prompting said hippie headed towards the bathroom to get a shower.

"That's funny, I don't remember telling her where it was. Oh well." Shrugging she left to get something to eat. A little under a half-hour later she was joined by Layla.

"You were done faster than I thought you would be."

"Yeah, hay how come you're not watching Warren?"

"He woke up earlier right."

"Well yeah, that's how come I needed the medicine."

"Right, and I'm guessing he probably threw up?"

"Yeeeeeah. It was pretty gross but at least he made it to the trashcan."

"Good to know. But my point is that he should be fine by himself for a while. He just went back to sleep too right?"

"Yeah."

"Then he'll most likely be out for awhile yet. He needs the sleep."

"Right." nodding in agreement they then move on to eating.

"Hay Layla, just in case you're the one watching him when he wakes up again, I think he should call his mom."

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea I didn't even think about it. I can do it, best now than later right?"

"I guess…"

"Alright then, I'll give her a call as soon as we're done here."

"… hey Layla, what about Warren's car?"

"Warren's wha- oh crap! I completely forgot about that! I um.. I know what! I'll call Will too."

"What'll he do?"

"He can fly over and get it… though I'll probably have to go with him so he can find it."

"As long as he can keep it incognito. Though I'm not sure how you stay incognito when you're flying through the sky carrying a car over your head."

"Oh, don't worry about that we'll be careful."

"If you say so." At that point they finished up their _very_ vegetarian meal and went their separate ways, Victoria heading up the stairs as Layla entered the living room.

Upon entering her room Victoria went about refilling Warren's cup with water as well as swapping out the garbage bag. Her next task, however, she hesitated on. Did she really need to check his temperature? Hesitating again she finally reached out and placed the back of her fingers to his forehead; all the while worrying that he'd wake up.

Finally drawing her hand back she was relieved to see that his fever had dropped immensely and that he hadn't woken up. But just to be on the safe side she'd rewet that washcloth. Looking around for it she finally found it on the floor net to the garbage can. Bending over to get it a look of dread crossed her face as her fingers came into contact with it.

"Oh you have _got_ to be **kidding**!" she hissed as she glared at the rag in her hand, walking briskly to the bathroom. Tossing it into the sink she had to have washed her hands at least five times before being willing to do anything else. It was one thing to be willing to clean up puke and another completely to have to touch it.

Huffing in frustrating, she all but stomped her way back to her room but was careful not to wake the sleeping pyro upon entering.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yes, that's right Mrs. Peace. Uh-huh he's still asleep right now but I'll make sure he calls you when he wakes up. Okay, goodbye Mrs. Peace." Hanging up she then went ton to call her boyfriend.

"Hello, Will? Yeah I need your help. Uh-huh. Yeah I'm at Vicky's house. That's okay I'll give you directions."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Vicky?" Victoria turned at the call to find her green friend peeking around the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out now. Will is here and we're going to go pick up Warren's car now. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yup I'm fine. I've got my music as company." She waved her mp3 player for emphasis.

"Kay then, see you soon."

"Bye!"

"One more thing Vicky, make sure you get Warren to call his mom when he wakes up. I told his mom I'd make sure he called."

"Kay." Following to lock the door after the flora-kinetic left she returned not longer after to find a waking pyro rubbing his eyes and reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. _Wow… that's actually really cute._

"Oh hay Warren, feeling any better?"


	16. Effectiveness of Alcohol

Playlist Chapter 16

Songs: Breath by Breaking Benjamin & Metalingus by Alter Bridge (dedicated to sinkerslol04 & Spyro Flavord Skittles for the suggestions )

* * *

Landing in the driveway Will set the car down slowly, Layla climbing out of the driver's seat once the tires touched concrete. "Thanks Will."

"No problem Lay. But you should have called me last night. I would have come to help."

"I know but you where with your parents and I couldn't risk it. I know it sounds stupid but I really don't want our parents to find out. But thanks anyway." Giving her boyfriend a kiss she was interrupted as the front door slammed open and a very irate brunette stepped out.

"Warren? Warren what are you doing out here! Shouldn't you still be resting!" running over to the pyro she was pushed out of the way and nearly knocked to the ground. Will was at her side in an instant helping her regain her balance and making sure she wasn't hurt. "Hey!"

"What was that for!" she received a glare for her efforts as Warren climbed into his car and started it before slamming the door shut and driving off.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Will, but I plan to find out." Nodding in agreement he began to follow her up the sidewalk. Spinning around and putting a hand to his chest, Layla stopped him and instructed him to go after Warren.

"Who knows how much alcohol he still has in his system? Besides something obviously happened between those two and I think it would be best if I asked Vicky by myself. Just make sure he gets home alright, okay? "

"Yeah, okay." Kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, he took off after his temperamental best friend.

Heading into the house she closed and locked the front door before going up the stairs. "Vicky? You okay?"

"Y-yeah." at that Layla rushed the rest of the way to the bedroom and found Victoria sitting on the end of the bed. Walking up to the upset sounding girl, she bent over to get a better look at the other girl's face.

"Oh Vicky, don't cry!" hugging her friend quickly she backed away to bring the chair closer.

"I'm n-not crying."

"You look like you're about to start."

"C-can't argue there." Whipping her eyes Victoria glared down at the carpet.

"What happened Vicky?"

"Warren totally blew up at me."

"What!"

"Well it wasn't one-sided either, I yelled back."

"That doesn't matter! What did he say! What did he do!" he questions were more of demands as she jumped out of the chair and pulled Vicky to her feet so she could look over the other girl for injuries.

"Layla! I'm fine he didn't hurt me! Well not physically anyway." Trailing off sadly she drooped out of Layla's hands and fell back to sitting on the bed.

"Then what **did** happen exactly?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh hay Warren, feeling any better?"

"Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" pushing himself up he rested back on his elbows so he could see her.

"It's my house…?"

"Oh… right. Layla mentioned that."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well at least that's a start."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"You're conscious and coherent enough to answer a question." This was as good a time as any, she supposed, to ask her questions.

"Look War-"

"Thanks." Now she hadn't expected that and her surprise showed clearly on her face.

"For what?"

"For…" he looked like he was having a bit of trouble getting the rest out, "for taking care of me."

"Oh. Um, no problem. Don't worry about it. You're just lucky you're a pyro."

"Wha- why?

"Cuz your powers burned through all that alcohol a lot faster than it would for anyone else… of course that's besides the fact that that much alcohol probably would have killed anyone else." She half-murmured the second part though he still heard her. He paled slightly when he heard her though.

"I don't even remember drinking that much."

"That's not surprising. Blackouts are a part of binge drinking."

"Right…"

"Anyways, like I was saying-"

"What happened to Layla." Would she ever get a chance to ask the questions? Or was he just gonna keep interrupting.

"Oh right. She left with Will to go pick up your car. Though it'd probably be best if you stayed here for today, you're still kinda out of it. That reminds me your mom's expecting a call."

Sitting up straight his eyes widened at the implications of what that could mean. _There was no way that she knew his mom would expect him to check in unless… she'd talked to her. Crap how much did his mom know already?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well Layla called her mom earlier to make sure she wouldn't worry and we'd figured your mom would probably be worried too especially since, like I said, it'll probably be best that you rest here for at least the rest of today; so Layla called her to explain." at that all color drained completely from his face.

"What did she say?" his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure… I was busy here while she made the call downstairs." What was with his sudden attitude?

"Well shit." He muttered under his breath as he turned to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey wait, what-" cutting herself short she rushed to his side as he wobbled a bit standing up, placing a hand on his arm she tried to get him to sit back down but he just knocked her hands away.

"This is _just_ what I need." Glaring at the poor purple and navy wall Victoria felt her room definitely didn't deserve that kind of treatment after sheltering him while he'd been so out of it.

"Seriously you should sit back down at the least and drink some more water you're probably still way too dehydrated."

He just stopped listening at this point and his fists clenched as he thought over what exactly Layla could have said to his mom. The last thing he wanted was to go home and see her give him that _look_; that _disappointed look_. It killed him when she did that which was why he'd even attempted to get along with Stronghold in the first place or more accurately not roast him alive after that fight in the cafeteria. He'd never forget how upset she'd been when he'd gotten home. It was why he strived to be, as cliché as it sounded, the best he could be. Because the last thing he wanted was to end up causing his mom more pain after what had happened with his dad.

"-arren? Warren? You alright?" there was that hand on his arm again and he was tempted to burn it but when he turned his glare on the person touching him he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just let his anger out a different way. He didn't even know what he said next but based off of her reaction he was sure it hadn't been nice.

"_Excuse_ me!" Victoria's brows frowned in both irritation and mild disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Turning to face her fully his glare intensified as his anger got the better of him. "I'm tired of all this shit! You and Layla and the rest of 'em, I swear none of you know how to stay out of other people's business!"

"Whoa, that's way out of line. I haven't done anything but try and help you. And the same goes for the others. We're your friends and we're just trying to look out for you."

"Whoever said I needed any of you to look out for me! Cuz I sure as **hell** didn't!" pointing a thumb at his chest as if that'd help to get his point across. It was starting to get really hard for Victoria to stay calm in the midst of having a raving pyro yelling at her, she supposed she was lucky he just wasn't spitting fire, literally.

"Well excuse us for being good friends."

"Good friends? Is that what you call it? Is that what you call it when a group of people won't leave you the hell alone for more than five minutes and get off your back about every little thing!"

"Yes! Especially considering the fact that leaving you alone for more than five minutes may have resulted in you, oh I don't know, **dying**! I don't get what possessed you to think it would be a good idea to drink that much! I don't care what your reason is that was just plain stupid to do!"

His eyes narrowed further and his glare only became even harsher. "The hell should you even care! I've barely even known you for a month!"

"Well excuse me for li- you know what forget it. I don't even know why I bother." Turing away she closed her eyes not even wanting to risk catching a glance at him right now. What she needed to do was just calm down; the two of them yelling at each other wasn't helping anyone. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed it in surprise instead of breathing out when she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Eyes snapping open wide she stared and was slightly caught off guard by the pure unadulterated fury portrayed on his face.

"You don't know why you bother! **I** don't know why I even bothered saving you from Lash in the first place!" now that stung. It hurt her bad enough to make her eyes prick with the first sign of tears. Blinking rapidly to quell the tears she let her hurt turn into anger, forget being the calm one!

"Well if that's how you really feel maybe you are just like everyone thinks! And believe me it doesn't take your dad's reputation for people to think 'villain' when they look at you! I don't know how I've been missing it but if you're usually this much of an **ASS** then I can definitely understand the prospect!"

Stunned temporarily into utter stillness for a moment he couldn't even speak let alone breathe as he fully absorbed what she'd just said. His glare had even left him but it came back full force and his right hand lit up with it, arm bending at the elbow so he held his open and flaming hand up at his side. "**No one talks about my dad!" **he practically roared it at her.

Her eyes widened in shock at his threat and then narrowed to such a degree that Warren felt a chill run down his spine. How **dare** he threaten her in her own _**house**_! And after she'd done so much to help him too! The only reason she hadn't thrown that back in his face was because she wasn't that kind of person. She hadn't, no, couldn't bring herself to use what she'd done to help someone as a way of getting back at them. _**But he had gone too far, she wouldn't **__**stand**__** for this.**_

It was a threat, just a threat. There's no way he would do it. In fact it wasn't even a threat it was a bluff. There was no way he could possibly bring himself to try and hurt her like that. In fact he didn't even know what had possessed him to do it. But he knew one thing, _he'd gone too far._

"_**Get Out." **_Her tone was downright frightening even to the point that his flames immediately went out. If it hadn't been for his overwhelming anger he would have tried to apologize. Tried to… to… he didn't even **know, **he was still so mad he couldn't think straight!

"_Get the __**HELL**__ out of my house. __**Now**__." _Her words were hissed out through clenched teeth as her fingers dug into her arms leaving crescent shaped indents in her skin from her nails. She didn't even notice though as she watched him storm from the room and heard him stomp down the stairs till finally the front door slammed shut and she practically felt the house shudder at the force.

Sniffing she sat down on her bad and desperately tried to hold back the tears that began to cloud her eyes, arms still crossed as if to help hold her together. "I don't even know why I tried."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After explaining the entire fight in as much detail as she could, Victoria immediately received another hug.

"Oh Vicky I'm sooo sorry. It's all my fault! I should have just let him call her in the first place. It wouldn't have been that big a deal to wake him up for two minutes just to call her." Hugging her friend even tighter, Layla pulled back to look her in the eye.

Sniffing rather loudly, Victoria rubbed at her eyes again before answering. "It's alright Layla. Forget about it. It's not like I stopped you from making the call plus-"

"Plus nothing! You were only agreeing with me, I hardly gave you a choice!"

"T-true." Laughing through a few tears the music obsessed girl took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"This has got to be terrible for you. I don't know what I'd do if I had an argument like this with Will. Well considering what happened last year I guess I'd be acting about the same as you are, and he wasn't even the one that said those things."

"Layla that's different he's your boyfriend."

"Well it can't be _that_ different." Sitting back down but leaving a hand resting on the other girl's shoulder for support, she continued, "since you like him and all."

"I what!" Victoria squeaked in surprise.

"You like him right?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well judging by your voice and how high pitched it is right now I'm gonna say that my guess was right."

"Lay- ahem Layla. Seriously I don't-"

"Are you seriously just gonna sit right there and lie straight to my face. _Oh unless you're being sarcastic again, you know sometimes it's hard to tell_." Crossing her arms she gave Victoria a very condescending look with that.

"Now that's just mean Layla. You can _so_ tell when I'm being sarcastic and when I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. Now are you gonna admit to it or are you gonna keep denying it?"

"I don't- okay I do like him."

"I knew it!"

"Okay you don't have to yell."

"So how long have you liked him?"

"I've had a crush on him since freshmen year when I saw him and Will fighting in the cafeteria."

"That wasn't his best moment you know."

"Yeah I know… but he looked hot doing it." At the look the green girl gave her she added on, "no pun intended."

While Layla simultaneously shook her head and rolled her eyes Victoria laughed. "Well you made me feel better. Kinda."

"Good to know." moving over, she joined Victoria in sitting on the bed.

"So how'd you figure it out?"

"There were a couple of indicators."

"Liiiiiike?"

"The whole being okay with him puking on your bed but only 'maybe' being ok with it if it was one of the rest of us?"

"Pshh, that's nothing!" waving her hand as if to just wave away the notion.

"What about when you shared your ice cream with him?"

"Well that was… you see… okay I've got nothing. That does go a little beyond just being a good friend."

"And it was so cute too! I mean the pictures couldn't have been more adorable!"

"What pictures!" her voice spiked in volume again.

"Oops."

"Oops what?"

"Okay so we all took a picture."

"All?"

"Me, Magenta, and Zach."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." It's like that was becoming her new catchphrase.

"No but… okay I have no excuse. It was just way too cute! Look I still have the pic on my phone" pulling out the phone she practically shoved it in Victoria's face after coming to the picture.

"Layla… oh that is a really cute picture." Blushing she grabbed the phone and moved it about a foot from her face so she could see it better.

"Told you." Practically crowing at being right Layla just absorbed the acknowledgement/ semi-praise.

"Yeah you did and you were right. Though… I really hope you haven't shown this to Warren."

"Of course not! I'd like my phone to stay a solid piece of technology thank you. Literally, solid, as in not a puddle of melted plastic."

"Ah, I get what you mean."

"Besides I'm waiting to show this to him when you guys are together. Then he'll have an appreciation for it."

"What now!"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I seriously doubt that'll happen."

"Why because of your fight?"

"Not only that. There's also the drinking thing. I really don't want to put myself around that kind of thing."

"Well that is a problem… but I don't think he does it a lot. I think things may have just gotten a little out of control for him this year. We've all been to parties together before and I've never seen him drink, I really think it's just the stress."

"That's nice and all Layla but what if this whole thing goes 'a little out of control' again? What if this is only the beginning?"

"What better way to nip it in the bud than to have a girlfriend that is not only against it but knows how to handle any slipups!"

"I'm serious Layla." and the look on her face spoke seconds on that.

"I know, sorry. Look… why not give it a chance? You could at least ask him about it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I seriously doubt he'll want to tell me about his dad when he got that mad over me just mentioning him."

"Well then try to just ask about the drinking then. You know, has he ever done this before? Stuff like that."

"I really don't want to talk about it Layla." looking down she seemed to find the carpet most captivating.

"Alright then don't." crossing her arms Layla stared at the wall as silence reigned over them.

Taking a deep breath Victoria turned to Layla and apologized.

"Don't worry about it Vicky. All this was my fault to begin with."

"Stop it already, you're gonna make _me_ feel bad with your total acceptance of your screw up."

"Shut up." Laughing she bumped Victoria's shoulder with her own causing the other girl to start laughing as well. After they both calmed down they sat there in silence for a bit longer and Victoria couldn't help but notice how the topic of Warren's threat hadn't been paid much attention to. It was like something unspoken but understood between the both of them because at this moment that was a bit of a taboo topic anyway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The rest of the weekend passed relatively quickly meaning nothing else 'exciting' happened and before Victoria knew it, it was Monday once again. _Oh joy._

Sure she'd gotten to spend the rest of her weekend left alone to listen to her music but coupled with the fact that she'd also had to spend it trying to not burst out crying again at remembering Warren's threat, she reconsidered the prospect of school. At least it would give her a distraction. Jumping off the bus she made her way towards the school ready to try and put it all behind her when she saw the last bits of a leather jacket disappearing through the school's doors. But then again he was here too so maybe things wouldn't turn out all that great after all.

It was time for gym when Victoria was starting to get really annoyed. She'd seen a lot of Icy around today and it was starting to get on her nerves. Cuz even if she was mad at Warren it was really hard to just drop a grudge especially one born of jealously. Thinking back on it as she unceremoniously dropped into a seat between Ethan and Zach, she glared down at the arena. She could even remember which song had been playing at the time.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

She'd nearly bumped into the girl in the hall on the way to meet the gang before classes stated.

_I see nothing in your eyes,  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?_

Sharing a first period with the Ice girl hadn't made her morning any better and her music probably wasn't helping her mood.

_I know nothing of your kind,  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

There was definitely nothing she liked about Icy and before too long Victoria found herself glaring at the back of the other girl's head all through class. I bet Warren never threatened her with fire and even if he did she could just cool him off… literally.

_So sacrifice yourself  
and let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eye  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

She was sure that the whole day would have been better if Icy had just stayed home or something, in fact Victoria wished the other girl was sick with a fever and whatever other kind of symptoms plagued those with ice powers. Frostbite maybe?

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

Death would work too, if the other girl would just die then… wait that was going way too far. Never in her life had Victoria wished death on someone before. Heck she'd never even wished her own cold on someone else even when it made her miserable. She was letting all this get to her and it was making her into a horrible person.

_This will be all over soon,  
(This will be all over soon),  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

It was one thing to dislike Sarah it was another completely to wish death on her and Victoria immediately un-wished her last thoughts… if that was even possible. Shaking her head as if to just banish the thoughts period Victoria focused back on the teacher only to hear the bell ring signifying the end of class.

_So sacrifice yourself  
and let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eye  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

Meeting up with Layla at her green girl's locker they kept to small talk until guess who walked by, that's right Freeze girl. It was almost funny how much she was seeing Icy and how little she was seeing Warren today. Splitting up for second period that class went by pretty quickly and soon Victoria was up in the bleachers at gym heading towards her friends.

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

As Couch Boomer called out who would be fighting today she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Because who would be called up but surprise, surprise Icy. And this is exactly where Victoria found herself getting annoyed again though she was careful not to let her anger come into play again.

I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating

That didn't mean she no longer disliked the other girl though. She was just trying to hold back on actually hating her, after all Icy had never so much as said a word to her.

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

"Hey Vicky look Icy's out there and she'd being teamed up with the guy that shot a laser at her butt the first day of freshman year." The whole group laughed at that, except Victoria who hadn't been present at the time seeing as her bus had gotten there a lot earlier and she'd already been in the gym at that point.

"Oookay." Going back to watching as the fight commenced Victoria found that at the very least it was probably okay to hope the freezer lost the match. But life didn't seem to take pity on her because Ice girl won every match she participated in and would even be fighting tomorrow. _Wonderful_. Icy was perfect, she even kicked butt in save-the-citizen.

The rest of the day hardly even existed it went by so fast and Victoria was happy to say that she didn't so much as see her nemesis for the remainder of it. Though the next day was another story all together, after all there was no avoiding her when they had first period together. At least they didn't sit anywhere near each other.

"Alright today's one on one only. Freeze you're up and your opponent will be…" looking down at his clip board he flipped through the pages of his roster and was about to pick a name at random when he noticed one he'd never called before. "Jensen, you're up!"

Well crap. Standing from her seat she pulled her headphones out of her ears and handed her mp3 to Layla for safekeeping. Her friends wished her good luck as she made her way down to be suited up.

Looking down at the mp3 Layla found that it was still on and being the curious person she was she decided to give it a listen, though she remembered to turn down the volume first this time. At first there was only back ground music but when Victoria stepped out on the floor the lyrics began.

_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways_

"All right this is how things are gonna go down. Freeze plays the villain and **you **Jensen, get to be the hero since you've managed to avoid it for so long."

Hating her life just a little bit more now, Victoria tried her hardest not to turn her glare on Boomer for fear that it'd only provoke him into making things even harder for her.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

"Right, now here's how this works Ice girl you'll be trying to take out that building of citizens over there." Everyone turned to follow his pointing finger to find a scale model of an office building filled with the standard dummies that were already yelling their 'help me, save me's"

When everyone looked back to him he continued his explanation, "And Jensen, it'll be your job to stop her. Simple as that. You have two minutes."

_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain:_

Simple? He thought this was simple! She had to beat Icy and save a building worth of 'citizens' and to top it all off Icy was a junior and had way more experience at using her powers like this! Life was so unfair.

"Begin!"

As soon as both girls were on opposite sides of the floor, Icy being closest to the office building and Victoria being closest to the crowd, the buzzer sounded. Sarah took advantage of her experience and made the first move, using her powers to freeze Victoria's feet to the floor and keep her at a distance.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

Shocked at not only the feeling of something holding her in place but also at the temperature Victoria gasped and tried not to unbalance herself enough to fall over. Feeling her eyebrow twitch in annoyance she glanced back over to the other side of the gym to see Sarah freezing the building rather quickly. Seeing the windows on the first row began to crack because of the drastic change in temperature Victoria ground her teeth before taking a deep breath in order to calm herself. As soon as she'd gotten her irritation under control she concentrated on her powers and pointed her hands down at the ice, emitting a soundwave at a high enough frequency to make the ice encasing her break away and release her.

_On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

Jumping out of the ice Victoria slipped a bit and flared her arms to regain her balance while simultaneously ignoring the laughter of the crowd at her back. Once she was steadily on her feet, Victoria began jogging over to her intended target. Crossing the two third mark of the gym she stopped in her tracks, taking stock of the damage so far she quickly scoped out how the ice had reached the second floor and calculated how much power she'd have to use. Just as she was lifting her hands to direct the sound waves and break the ice she had to drop to the floor to avoid the wave of ice being sent at her. The stupid crowd had alerted Icy of her escape when they'd laughed! And she was still freezing the building with her other hand too!

_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free_

Rolling out of the way to avoid another blast she was just able to land on her feet. Pressing a hand flat to the ground, Victoria let loose a sound wave that passed through the entire gymnasium nearly vibrating Boomer right out of his seat and throwing Icy off balance. As soon as the ice girl had hit the floor Victoria was standing and sprinting to get in closer.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind_

Aiming at the building with both hands she let loose a sound wave that made the whole thing quake, ice shattering and falling off in clumps. Icy, at this point, was too busy dodging her own ice to make a counter attack. Once the faux building was sufficiently de-iced Victoria turned her sights on Icy only to find the girl facing her too. They had a stare down for all of two point five seconds before they both attacked simultaneously. Icy's attack reached farther faster but it really didn't matter when met with Victoria's. The ice shards were sent flying back at Icy and the girl only had enough time to raise her arms to protect her face before she was thrown back and into the plexiglass barrier.

_On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

It took only a few seconds though it felt like forever as everyone watched Sarah fall to the floor in what felt like slow motion. As soon as she met the ground the buzzer rang and then all was quiet. The silence was soon broken however when Boomer declared Victoria the winner and the crowd went wild.

Kinda blocking out all the noise Victoria just stared into space in the general direction of Icy. She's won… She'd Won! When it really hit her, a huge grin broke out on her face and she had to try really hard not to start jumping up and down and squealing in delight. **She'd Beaten Icy!** Movement out of the corner of her eye brought her out of it though. Turning to focus on it she found Icy struggling to get back up. Now that her anger had been worked out of her system she felt kinda bad. Walking over to the other girl she bent at the waist and offered a hand to help her up.

Glancing up at the hand before her face Sarah accepted it with a smile before being hauled to her feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Their hands dropped to their sides.

"You were really good especially since this was your first time right?"

"Yeah… it was." Scratching the back of her head, Victoria blushed in embarrassment at the praise.

In the background they could hear Boomer trying to calm down the other students so they could move on but with her friends as instigators Victoria could tell it'd probably take a while.

"I mean that was really impressive. I've been on a winning streak for a good while now… and you were just.. I can't even think of what to say. I guess I've just never been beaten that easily before, kudos." Rubbing her arm as if to warm herself from the cold Victoria was fairly sure it was just a nervous habit because she seriously doubted that an Icer was cold.

"Thanks."

With that they both turned to walk back to the bleachers, unbuckling their armor as they went. "You're one of Warren's friends right?"

"Um… yeah." this wasn't really something she wanted to talk about right now. Since her anger at Icy had all but dissolved Victoria was feeling a bit more sore on the whole Warren subject.

"Good because I was really hoping to talk to one of you guys about him. He's really been struggling the past week."

"Cuz of his dad?"

"Well- yeah. How'd you know? Did he talk to you about it?" they paused as they both began stripping off the armor and dumping it into a bit filled with them.

"No… not exactly he just… well I mean… look I don't know what to say. He kinda freaked out on me after getting drunk like a total idiot and I…" she trailed off with a pout on her face.

"He did what!"

"Which part the yelling at me or the drinking?"

"The drinking! He never drinks! I mean **ever**! I mean the fact that he yelled at you is pretty out of character too since he's got this thing against losing his temper with girls and all. It actually stems from him not wanting to hurt them since his temper can get pretty out of hand and his mom raised him better than that. Seriously though, the worst he's ever done is burn Layla a little. In fact he hadn't even burned her… it was more like the sudden heat had surprised her. But for him to have been drinking… things are a lot worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I talked to him about it last week and he's been feeling kinda guilty."

"For what?"

"For making friends with Will when he's the son of the Commander. I tried to tell him it was alright but since it was the anniversary of his father's incarceration he was too busy feeling bad about that to really let the guilt go."

"Oh." _So things really had just been extra stressful for Warren this year and he didn't usually drink either… talking to Icy- no, talking to Sarah had been pretty helpful._ By this time they'd reached the top of the stairs to the bleachers and went their separate ways as they were met and engulfed by their respective groups of friends.

There were a few more matches before gym cut out for lunch and still Victoria was receiving congratulations.

Finally being able to reach the table after what felt like every kid in the cafeteria congratulating her Victoria fell into her seat only to be consumed by yet another onslot of praise. As everyone spoke at once it was hard to decipher exactly what any one person was saying but the cheers and pats on the back that rained down on her from her friends sent a pretty clear message.

"Guys, guys that's enough, I get it I did a good job!" laughing as she swatted a hand away from mussing her hair she looked around at all her friends' smiling faces and tried to ignore the fact that Warren wasn't one of them.

As the group calmed down a bit they all retook their seats but continued to recap the fight amongst them. That is until someone else noticed a certain pyro's absence. "Hey where's Warren?" _great, just great._

And just like that the whole group went silent and looked around trying to find the ever elusive brunette. "Yeah Ethan's right. Where is that jerk? He should be here too, congratulating you." Layla and Victoria both stiffened and looked down at their trays at Magenta's words.

Noticing his girlfriend's odd behavior Will turned to her and was about to ask what was wrong when another thought hit him. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask what happened last Friday? I mean that party had to have been pretty crazy for Warren to have gotten _that_ trashed."

"Wait what?" eyebrow raised at that Magenta couldn't help but add her two cents, "You mean mister 'mega metabolism' was actually able to get _drunk_? And to the point of being '_trashed'_?" she used air quotes to emphasize her point.

"Whoa whoa whoa, seriously? That's pretty impressive-" using his hands in a gesture to slow down the conversation Zach stopped dead at the looks he got from everyone. Turning away and trying to use his arm as a barrier to block the stares while acting like he was just smoothing his hair back, he hunched over his lunch tray muttering, "I mean that's totally messed up man! I can't believe he did that." Before just returning to his food hoping everyone would just forget he said anything in the first place.

Turning back to each other the rest of the gang continued their conversation. "How long were you guys at the party?"

"Huh?" Layla looked up at her be-speckled friend at his question. "Um, only a couple hours. Why?"

"It's seems highly unlikely that Warren would be able to down enough alcohol to get that drunk that fast. Did you see how much he drank? Or what he was drinking?"

"No, we got separated for a while. Plus when I finally got to him he was on a cup of punch and that was some pretty hardcore stuff, I mean I had a cup and I felt miserable when it really set in and I didn't even drink the whole thing!"

"Maybe it was spiked then." Layla sent Magenta's condescending look right back at her for that.

"I'm not stupid Magenta that was more than spiked. It was like they liked in a little punch with their liquor."

"Maybe Warren was chuggin' that stuff for a while then." Okay so Zach couldn't stand staying out of this for too much longer.

"No I would have noticed that. There definitely would have been a crowd cheering him on if he'd done that. You know how those wild house parties get."

Victoria couldn't help herself, "No actually I don't, because I don't go to those parties."

"Oh shut up." Layla hit her friend playfully in the shoulder for her trouble.

"Hold on, then-" cutting Ethan off Magenta butted in, tired of her own question being ignored. "So how bad was he?"

This time Victoria stepped in. "Really bad. I mean he passed out a couple times and was completely unresponsive for about six hours straight."

"Wait you were there too?"

"No, I called her to pick us up. Warren was our ride and I couldn't call any of you guys at like one in the morning so Vicky was my only chance. And _man_ was she helpful; she knew all this stuff about how to take care of a drunk person. It was pretty amazing."

Blushing in embarrassment as another slew of questions and praise surrounded her; neither Victoria or any of the others heard Ethan's next words as a hand rose to rub his chin in contemplation.

"Something doesn't seem right about this. I'm gonna have to do some research on known pyro's and the effectiveness of alcohol."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the wait it took me a while to do the fight. Remember to review cuz it makes me feel loved and encourages me to write more^^!


	17. She Could Be Scary

Playlist Chapter 17

Songs: Cold by Crossfade

* * *

Opening the front door, he was pushed out of the way by a scowling pyro in a leather jacket over a white wifebeater. "Nice to see you too."

Stopping in his tracks, said brooding pyro turned around his expression shifting in the slightest increment to depict his sheepishness; though the hand rubbing the back of his neck was a pretty clear indicator. Accepting the 'apology,' Will nodded toward the steps before heading up himself. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Upon entering Will's room, Warren immediately stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the side before he went for the weight bench. Just sitting on it for a minute, he ran a hand through his hair not knowing what exactly he should say. "Victoria."

"What about her? Wait, is this about that fight you guys had?"

"No… well yeah kinda." Running his hand through his hair again, the frustrated teen laid back and grabbed the bar. Hoping to literally workout some of his frustration, he lifted but almost dropped it from pushing too hard. Setting the oversized dumbbell back in place, he scowled at the weights on either side before turning his glare on Will.

"What?"

"The hell is this?"

Shrugging, Will watched as Warren got off the bench and then proceeded to add another three hundred pounds to the two-fifty already set up. "I don't really use it anymore. Not much of a point to it when I could lift all the weights combined with one hand."

Grunting in acknowledgement at his friends words, Warren gave a nod in understanding before restarting his workout. "Then why do you still have it?"

"D'no. Guess I just never got around to getting rid of it. You want it?" Shrugging in between a rep, Warren grunted a "sure" before continuing on. He might have to add another fifty at this rate he figured.

The two of them sat there for another ten minutes before Will decided to ask again. "So is this about your guys' fight or what?"

Without missing a beat or a rep, Warren answered with a difficulty that had nothing to do with the weight but everything to do with the subject. "I… got mad and I shouldn't'a took it out on her. It was mostly what Layla did that pissed me off."

"Wait, what did Layla do?"

"Called my mom while I was passed out."

"And?"

"And I thought she'd told her about me getting drunk."

"She wouldn't have done that! In fact she was trying her hardest not to get found out. She went to Vicky for help instead of calling either of your moms that night just so you wouldn't get caught!"

"Yeah I know all that _now_. I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time."

"I bet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dropping the dumbbell back in its holder, Warren sat up so he could glare directly at his high flying friend.

"I'm just sayin. You would'a known if you had been hanging out with us but… anyway Ethan looked it up after hearing what happened and figured out you'd probably been roofied too."

"Roofied? You think I was roofied? Like hell!" falling back on the bench he refused to believe it, there was no way _**he**_ had been roofied.

"It makes sense though if you think about it. After all, what are the chances of _you_ actually getting drunk? We all know that even though you refuse to eat cafeteria food, you still scarf down a hell of a lot of food any other time because your powers burn through it so fast. How else could you have gotten **that** drunk in only a couple hours? Ask Ethan about it if you want, or look it up yourself."

Conceding mentally to the other boy's point, he decided he'd look it up later. They sat for another two minutes before Will interrupted again. "Soooo?"

"So what?"

"So what else happened?"

"What d'you mean, what else happened? I got pissed, yelled at her; she yelled back, I left. End of story."

"Well, according to Layla she was really upset."

"Yeah," as if he hadn't felt like enough of a jerk already.

"That's it?"

Dropping the weight back into the holder **again**,he sat up and glared **again.**

"Look, I know I was a jerk. I hurt her feelings, I get it. What else do you want me to say?"

"You gonna apologize?"

Turning his glare to the ground, he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. Will had never noticed it before but it was probably a nervous habit.

"That's why I'm here."

"What, to apologize? Cuz you're talking to the wrong person if you are." Will said laughingly.

"Not to apologize. Not to _you_. I don't know how to apologize to her."

"How's about saying sorry? That's always a good start."

"Shut up."

"What? You asked for my help."

"Th… that's not the only thing."

"Then what?"

"I've been thinking back on how much Victoria helped me, especially since Layla won't let me live it down, and I…"

"You… what?"

"I don't know. I guess I kinda…"

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"…"

"What?"

"I think I like her okay!"

They sat there and stared back at each other for a straight minute that felt more like five before Will burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Warren growled as his right hand lit up.

Putting up his hands in a placating gesture, Will tried really hard to stop laughing. "S-sorry man. I just, that's pretty funny."

Flame going out, his glare only intensified. "I still don't see what's so funny."

"It's funny cuz you're such an idiot. She's completely into you."

"What…?" He trailed off a little taken aback at that. But if he thought about it, it kinda made sense. Quickly snapping out of it, he tried to defend himself. "That's practically the same exact thing I said to you about Layla."

"Yeah well… it's true." A shrug of the shoulders accompanied that.

"Don't act like you know everything! I bet Layla's the one that figured it out and told you. You couldn't even tell Layla liked you and you've been best friends since first grade. It took me outright telling you for you to notice."

"Yeah well, it took me telling you outright to notice Tori likes you too!"

"Well at least it didn't take me nine years to get it."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" At that their argument ended and they move on a bit more calmly.

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Well, you could start by saying you're sorry. Then maybe you could ask her out?"

"That's pretty sudden. In fact, I have no doubt that if I tried that she'd definitely turn me down."

"I didn't mean right after! There should be some time in between… man you're as bad as Tori when it comes to that, always gotta call someone out. Jeez you guys were made for each other." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Look you should ask Layla she's better at this stuff than I am. Plus she knows Tori best out of all of us."

"How'd that happen? We've been hanging out with her since like the first week of school."

"Yeah… but only Layla's ever invited her anywhere; and then we're all just hanging out. It's not like we ever ask about her or what she wants to do."

"Well shit. We probably know Lash and Speed better than we know Victoria. The only thing we do know about her is her obsession with music."

"… how come you call her that?"

"Call her what?"

"Victoria."

"How come I call her by her name? Well, I don't know maybe because it's her _**name**_."

"But everyone else calls her by a nickname."

"Yeah well that's everyone else."

Silence enveloped them once again before Will burst out with a chuckle.

"What's so funny now!"

"It's just that you've got like a nickname for everyone **but** Tori and she's the one that everyone else gives nicknames to."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's sense of humor, he just went back to working out. Maybe he really would add that extra weight.

"I mean the only other person you never gave a nickname to was Sarah but that was because she was your… girlfriend. Wait, how long did you say you've liked Tori for?"

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do his best Victoria impression and use his hair as a curtain because he was lying down, nor could he use music as a means to block the other boy out since he currently lacked an mp3 player, unlike Victoria who was practically attached to the thing. So, he did his best to ignore the fact that he was blushing a little and prayed that Will wouldn't suddenly find it necessary to stand up. "I never did."

"Well how long have you?"

"I don't know."

"Warren, seriously, how can you not know?" His expression was dubious at best.

"I don't okay! Sheesh if anything I told you earlier that I figured it out cuz I was thinking about how much she'd helped me out. Why?"

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah- already! What the hell are you asking **now**?"

"Well, if it took her taking care of you to 'figure it out' then maybe you've liked her for a while."

He abruptly dropped the weight back in its holder though it'd been an accident as he'd let it slip a little at Will's insinuation. Playing it off, he just got off the bench and went to get that extra fifty pounds.

"Think about it. What if you never gave Tori a nickname for the same reason you never gave one to Sarah. You liked her as more than a friend."

"Even if that's true, it's not really helpful in pinpointing how long I've liked her. After all, I've **never** given her a nickname. It's not like I changed my mind one day from calling her by a nickname to calling her by her name cuz I liked her. That would make life just a _little_ more simple." And back to pumping weights he went.

"Yeah well…" Okay he had nothing, which kinda sucked cuz he'd been on a roll there for a second, but seeing as it had led up to nothing really, he just shrugged it off and move on to the next thing. "Speaking of Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"How come things were so easy for you with her, but you're having so much trouble with Tori?"

"How am I supposed to know… though the fact that I hadn't threatened her beforehand probably helped." He'd muttered the last part under his breath though Will caught a bit of it.

"What?"

"Nothing… Sarah made the first move anyway."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Pffft!" at the glare he received he immediately covered his mouth with his hands trying to hold it in but a few laughs slipped out. That is until a fireball came flying at him. Jumping up off his bed, Will began to pat down the flames eating at his shirt. "Hey! Not cool."

Chuckling, Warren just continued lifting his weights. "My bad."

"Your bad, my ass."

"Language William."

"Shut up. Like you're allowed to curse and I'm not."

"Well, if it was up to your girlfriend no one would be allowed to."

"Heheh yeah… hay does Tori curse?" Deciding that the shirt was a lost cause by the time he was able to put out the fire, he moved over to his closet to switch his shirt.

"I don't know. I guess, I can't think of an example right now… but considering when she was yelling at me. Yeah, I guess she does sometimes."

"Lucky you then."

"What, why?"

"Cuz when Tori's your girlfriend you don't have to worry about her getting on your case every time you curse. Especially since you do it so much."

Warren found himself torn between laughing and almost dropping the dumbbell again at the notion. He seriously doubted he had a chance now. Even if she had liked him before, he'd messed things up big time with that fight.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

To say the least, Victoria was ecstatic that Boomer seemed satisfied enough with her performance yesterday to not call her up again. Admittedly, the element of surprised had probably been her only advantage when fighting someone with so much more experience. She doubted she'd be able to get away with it again. And so, she spent the rest of gym holding her breath and praying to not be called.

Her prayers were answered and soon enough she was seated safely in the cafeteria eating and enjoying a little music. At least that was until something Magenta said drew her attention enough to make her take out her earbuds. "Say that again."

"I asked if you guys were going to homecoming."

"I don't know, when is it?"

"Seriously Ria."

"Oh come on another one!"

"Yeah, but seriously you don't know when homecoming is?" Smirking at the other girl's reaction, Magenta was fairly sure she was just screwing with her.

"Yeah, I seriously don't know when homecoming is. And why Ria? Does everyone have to have their own individual nickname for me now?"

"I like to set myself apart from the crowd. Anyway, homecoming's next week."

"What! How come I haven't heard anything about this before?"

"I don't know. It's been made pretty obvious." And with that Magenta waved her arm in the general direction of the cafeteria walls indicating the many posters advertising the dance.

"Oh… wow… well now, I know how oblivious I am to the rest of the word. Thank you Magenta."

"No problem. So, are you going?"

"No."

"What! Why?" Victoria let loose an exasperated sigh as the hippie cut in. It was gonna get a lot harder not to go now, there was no way Layla would just leave her be. But she had to stay strong!

"I. Said. I'm. Not. Going." Hopefully enunciating and drawing out each word would help get the point across.

"There's no way you can't go!"

"There definitely is Layla. And I'll even tell you how. I stay home."

"Come on Vicky it'll be fun!"

"That's what you always say."

"And it's always true!"

"Yeah? Like that house party?"

"Not fair Vicky." The only response she received was a shrug of the shoulders from her music obsessed friend. Layla was about to continue her now one-sided conversation until Magenta targeted her.

"What do you mean 'are we going'? Of course we are!"

"No choice, huh Will?"

"Shut up Zach. I bet you didn't have a choice either."

"Who said I was going?" Standing up out of his chair abruptly, he bumped into his tray.

"I do." And with that Zach was back in his seat ever the one to submit to his girlfriend's demands.

"Right."

Will snickered from his side of the table at how whipped his friend was and Ethan, sitting next to him, snickered at how both his friends were so whipped. He almost counted himself lucky that he wasn't in their position… and then he remembered that he still didn't have a date and stopped laughing.

"What about you Ethan?" Head popping up from being slightly downcast, he looked over to his very green questioner.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm going."

"So you got a date buddy?" Will nudged his shoulder in a very Zach like fashion.

"Um, no actually. But homecoming was pretty exciting last year so I figured why not?" Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to his meal.

"Ow!" Rubbing his side, he looked over to his girlfriend to try and find out why she'd elbowed him.

"Oh stop being a baby that didn't hurt! Plus you deserved it! You shouldn't have asked Ethan that!" Judging by the look he was getting and how her words were being hissed through her teeth, he assumed it was because she was annoyed with him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Standing outside of the cafeteria, Warren just stared at the closed doors for a minute.

"Why does this seem so much harder now that I'm here?" Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath to try and steel himself for his next move. Taking a step forward, he chickened out and turned right back around.

"It really shouldn't be this hard!" He hissed under his breath while rubbing at his forehead as if to stave off a headache.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just waited till after lunch and caught her on the way out. Then I could talk to her without the others getting in the way." Nodding in agreeance with himself, he took up a post against the wall not too far away from the doors. This would be _easy_.

Almost a half hour later, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Warren pushed off the wall, so he'd be ready when she came out. The thing about that was he hadn't accounted for her being right in the middle of the crowd of students. And to top it off she was with the rest of the gang too, so there was no way he'd be able to bring her aside unnoticed. This plan both officially sucked and failed.

Deciding that he'd missed enough class the past week, he headed to the next one. That didn't mean he paid attention though. Because let's face it, finding a way to talk to Victoria was way more important at the moment. Pulling out his first generation iPod, he put in his earbuds and just let it play at random.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win_

Rolling his eyes at the song, he just went back to his thoughts. Maybe he could call her… but he didn't know her number. And besides what kind of dick called a girl to talk about anything remotely important, it was definitely better to do it in person.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_  
_Something strong_  
_Like a drug that gets me high_

Maybe he'd be able to catch her between classes. It was worth a try and as soon as the bell rang he was out in the hall heading in the direction of Victoria's locker.

_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold _  
_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

As he turned the corner in the hall it seemed that for once luck was on his side, as he found Victoria still standing right in front of her locker, by herself. _And this time he wouldn't chicken out!_ Heading straight for her, he was right about to call out her name as she closed her locker and turned to leave, when Layla walked up and stopped her. Great! Now the hippie was there! There was no way he'd be able to get a word in edgewise when they were both there to team up against him.

_I never meant to be so cold_  
_I never really wanted you to see_  
_The screwed up side of me that I keep_  
_Locked inside of me so deep_  
_It always seems to get to me_

And so he just kept walking right past them and to his next class. Maybe tomorrow he'd have better luck.

_I never really wanted you to go_  
_So many things you should have known_  
_I guess for me theres just no hope_  
_I never meant to be so cold_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next day didn't look too promising from the moment he stepped out his front door and was greeted by an overcast sky. He really hated when it rained and for good reason, after all pyros and rain don't mix well.

Resigning himself to his thoughts, he just stared out the window of the bus the whole way to school not even flinching as they took off. Only once they landed, did he notice something. Victoria rode the same bus as him. Now how had he never noticed that before? Well, for one he'd never really cared to pay that much attention before.

This could be beneficial. All he had to do was sit with her on the way home and he'd get a chance to talk with her completely uninterrupted. He really wished he'd noticed this earlier; it would have made things a lot easier.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Warren was startled out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He'd been biding his time all day thinking over what he would say, and he had it all planned out. As he got out of his seat, he went over his plan one more time.

First he'd wait at a distance to make sure she got on the bus first then he'd know where she sat. Since she'd have taken the seat first, he'd get the aisle seat so she couldn't just get up and go to another seat. Plus once the seatbelts came out it really wouldn't matter either way.

He noticed that his plan may seem just a little stalker-ish but it didn't matter as long as he got a chance to talk to her. After all the whole point of all this was so he could apologize.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

They landed and not too long after they were at Victoria's stop, and he watched her get off the bus from his window in the back of the bus. Yeah that's right the back. He'd totally lost his nerve when he'd seen her staring out the window with her earbuds in and had continued to his seat in the back. This really shouldn't be _this_ hard.

He couldn't recall ever being afraid of anything in his life… at least not since he'd been a little kid. But this was just ridiculous, Victoria wasn't even _that_ scary! The fact that he considered her even a little scary was kind of pathetic. But thinking back to the look she'd given him when she'd kicked him out of her house still sent a chill down his spine.

Was this really about him actually being scared of her? Or was it just cuz he was afraid she'd turn him down? Yeah he was definitely pathetic. Maybe he really should just ask Layla for help… but he'd wait till the weekend. He was beyond pathetic.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Guys! Hey guys!" Ethan came running down the hall toward them as they gathered to head into the cafeteria.

"What's up Kid?" Zach nodded in acknowledgment.

"I've got great news!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Glad you asked Magenta! I've got a date for the dance!"

"Seriously! That's great man!" The girls rolled their eyes as the two went into a rather complex congratulatory dab/handshake/thing.

They continued on their way as well as the conversation. "That really is great Ethan. Who'd you ask?"

"Actually she asked me."

"Nice." Zach patted his friend on the back in further congratulations.

"Wow. So who is she?"

"Well remember how last year, after we saved the school, and then went back to the dance."

"Yeeeah?" Magenta was beginning to get a little annoyed at how long this was being drawn out.

"Remember the girl I was dancing with?"

"Oh that girl in the black and white dress?" The hippie asked.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't she taller than you?"

"Yeah…"

"Will!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it! I was just try'na remember!" His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him yet again. There was just no pleasing her was there?

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hay, Layla."

"Oh, hey Warren. What's up?"

"You sound pretty cheery."

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not mad at me or anything?"

"For what?"

"For last weekend."

"Oh yeah, that… well, I get that things weren't easy for you. So yeah, I'm not mad."

"Not even about what happened with Victoria?"

"You mean your guys' fight?"

"Yea…"

"Why would I be mad at you for that?"

"I just figured you'd be on her side."

"Well, I do think that you were a total jerk for blowing up at her. I mean, it definitely wasn't her fault. It was yours and mine."

"Yeah, can't argue there."

"Well, what were you calling about cuz I doubt it was just to see if I blamed you for the fight."

"Look I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can we meet somewhere and talk about it."

"About what?"

"Victoria."

"Oh. I was wondering when you'd ask for help. Will told me about your talk."

"Layla."

"Oh right! So where do you want to meet?"

"I was gonna ask _you_ that?"

"Um is your house okay?"

"Sure."

"Kay, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Truthfully, she'd only suggested his house because she never got to go over there and she was really curious to see what the inside looked like. Plus it'd be a nice change to meet Mrs. Peace in person.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Layla waved as her mom drove back the way they came before she turned to the Peace house. "Well here goes."

She didn't even get to knock a third time before the door opened to reveal a wife beater clad pyro. "Hey."

"Hi!"

He moved aside and let her in before closing the door and leading her to the living room. Darn, she'd hoped to see more of the house than that. But beggars can't be choosers.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"I need you…"

"Sorry, what was that? You kinda murmured the last part."

Sighing in near exasperation, he tried again while running a hand through his hair. "I said I need your help."

"It's good to hear you admit it. Now what exactly do you need help with?"

"Are you really gonna draw it out like that?"

"Come on Warren. As much as I enjoy making you suffer, I can't help you if you don't tell me what I'm helping with." Her smile was even more cheery than her voice sounded and frankly, it left him with a rather deadpan expression as well as another sigh.

"I need to apologize to Victoria about… well, you know."

"The fight?"

"Well, yeah that and…"

"…and?"

"Look I know, you talked to her about it. You're way too nosy to have just left after you saw how I left her house."

She ignored his 'nosy' comment and decided to just get to the point already. "You mean when you threatened her?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah… you really messed up there. Made her cry and everything."

"I know!... I know alright. That's why I'm trying to apologize. Besides I kinda…"

"Like her?"

Blushing, he turned away from her to try and hide it. But of course she had seen it if the smug look on her face was any indication.

"Stop it."

"I don't know _what_ you mean Warren."

"Stop acting all smug. I just figured it out after the party, so don't act like you knew it was going to happen."

"But what if I did?"

"But you didn't!"

"How would you know, just cuz I didn't say anything."

"**Layla**."

"Alright I didn't _know, _but I had hoped. Especially after you guys shared her ice cream that one time."

Great now he was blushing again and it had just worn off too. "Whatever."

"Oh before I forget! I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he awaited the question.

"You're going to homecoming, right?" The grin on her face practically screamed that she already knew the answer and it coincided with what she had in mind.

"What- no!"

"What do you mean '_no'_?"

"I'm not going. I only went last year because I agreed to it beforehand even when I found out Will wasn't going."

"You have to- wait, you knew Will had changed his mind about going?"

"Yeah, talked to him at the Paper Lantern when he was trying to call you to apologize for being a jerk or something."

"So, you knew he wouldn't show but you still came?" He didn't get why it seemed so hard for her to understand.

"I said I'd go with you, so I did. It's not like you knew he wasn't gonna show up. And it's not like I had a way to contact you back then. Besides, my mom had already pulled out the tux and she'd really been looking forward to it."

And silence reigned supreme.

"Soooo back to _this_ year's homecoming."

"No."

"Warreeeeen."

"Not happening, Hippie."

"Come on Warren, it'll be fun! And besides this'll be the opportunity you've been looking for!"

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"Vicky's going."

"…she is?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" Crossing his arms, his expression definitely read that he wasn't amused.

"She hasn't exactly agreed yet…"

"Layla!"

"Oh come **on**! Like she'll be able to hold out for long, when I give her my patented puppy eyed pout. It's only a matter of time and everyone knows it."

He could concede to that, Victoria hadn't really developed that much of an 'immunity' to it yet.

"Alright, _fine_."

"Really!"

"No, I just said that so you'd leave me alone."

"_Warren_."

"I was being sarcastic. Yeah, I'm going okay? Mission accomplished you're getting me to go to homecoming. Again."

"Yay!"

He rolled his eyes as she jumped up and hugged him but let her do it anyway.

"Well that settles both of our problems for now!"

"I feel like you planned this somehow."

"Psht! Like that's even possible." Waving her hand at him as if that would disband his insinuation.

He rolled his eyes at her and got up to head to the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Oh your mom's here! Hi Mrs. Peace!" Jogging after the pyro, she entered the kitchen just as she was giving her greeting.

"Hello Layla. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. You?" She took a seat at the table across from Warren.

"I'm well, thank you. Now, to what may I own the pleasure of your visit?"

Layla hesitated a moment and she saw Warren freeze out of the corner of his eye mid-swallow of water. If he'd have stayed like that too much longer, he probably would have drowned in it. Judging by how quickly he sat the bottle back down, she was pretty sure he had choked on it a little.

"Weeeeell Warren called me."

"Oh?"

It was so weird she was asking but she wasn't pushing for the information she wanted… it almost made Layla spill everything without even thinking. How did Warren hide anything in this house!

"Um… yeah, but everything's been handled!" As soon as Mrs. Peace had turned her back to return to doing whatever she was doing at the counter, Warren glared at her. It's not like she'd actually given anything away!

"That's good to hear."

They fell into a silence after that and it was a silence that made Layla really wanna say something.

"Umm."

"Yes?" Half turning to the redhead Mrs. Peace divided her attention with the skill only a mother could have.

"Warren's going to homecoming." She'd blurted it out before she even knew what she was saying and Warren now glared at her even when his mom turned to face them again.

"Really?" Her question was directed towards her son, but Layla found herself answering anyway.

"Yeah. Once he found out Vicky was going he agreed almost instantly." Oops, she really wasn't supposed to say that, was she? Turning reluctantly to look the pyro in the eye, she found that she was thankful Warren couldn't will other people to burst into flame just by looking at them. With as bad as he was glaring at her, she would have been just a pile of cinders by now.

"Vicky?" By now Mrs. Peace had completely forgotten about whatever she was making, she was too busy smiling at her son.

"Victoria Jensen. We made friends with her this year."

"Oh. Warren's mentioned her."

"_Really now_?" Now both of them were smiling at him now, though Layla's knowing look was really getting on his nerves. Scowling down at the table, the crunch of his water bottle drew his attention, he found that he'd been holding it too tightly and judging by how it was bubbling, it was starting to boil too. Prying his fingers loose, he watched as the bubbling slowed to a stop as the two females in the room continued to talk. Had he kept a hold of it for much longer, the slightly melted plastic would have sprung a leak. At least, they weren't making him participate in the conversation, oh wait he thought too soon.

"So you're going with Victoria to homecoming then?"

"No." The slight crinkle of his mother's brow made him avert his eyes. "I-"

"He's got to apologize to her for a fight they got into, which he started by the way. Not to mention the whole threatening her thing."

"Layla!" He'd managed to sound both angry and exasperated, he'd carefully avoided that particular part of the explanation.

"Oops… Sorry."

"You never told me it was that bad. You _threatened_ her?"

Glaring at his so called 'friend,' he ran a hand through his hair as he prepared to explain himself. "I didn't mean to I was still out of it."

"Wait. You told your mom you got drunk?" Turning to the older women, she questioned her as well, "You knew?"

"It's not like I couldn't _not_ tell her. I tell her everything." At the raised eyebrow form his mother he corrected himself, "Aright, _almost_ everything."

"And you're still letting him **go** to homecoming?"

"Yes."

"_Why_?"

"After all the work you're putting into getting Victoria and I there you're doing a pretty good job at trying to sabotage yourself."

"Oh… oops again." As she twirled a strand of hair around her finger in sheepishness, Warren could only roll his eyes.

"To answer your question Layla, Warren explained everything to me."

"Everything?" She sounded mildly confused at the notion of telling a parent _everything _about anything.

"Yes, everything from your involvement to what he could remember of the party."

Just remembering their talk made him feel like a total idiot for what he'd done not to mention it made his guilt that much worse.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hearing the front door open, Mrs. Peace called out a greeting to her son from the living room. "You were gone awhile, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess." As much fun as he could have while asking Will, of all people, for advice.

"How's your friend Will?"

"He's fine." He stopped by the couch awaiting further questions, it was better to get them over with now, so he could go and do a little research on a certain 'date-rape drug'.

"Alright then. You've clearly got better things to do. I'll leave you be." They shared a smile, more of a small quirk of the lips in Warren's case, before Warren headed off for his room.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Kay."

He spent the next couple hours looking up everything he could on roofies. He'd even sent Ethan a message requesting the information he had found. And after reading through all of it he finally came to a conclusion. _He'd actually been roofied._

He had to tell his mom. There were no if's, and's, or but's about it. Especially, when it came to how bad it had been eating away at him. He always told his mother everything, because let's face it, she'd basically raised him singlehandedly, so yeah he was a bit of a momma's boy.

Heading for the kitchen as slowly as he possibly could, he wondered if this was what it felt like for death row inmates. "Hey mom?"

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in. You're a bit early, I'm not quite done yet."

"S'okay, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. If you think you've got the time." Okay so that was a half-assed attempt to weasel his way out of the conversation.

"Sure. I've got a few minutes while the pasta finishes up." Wiping her hands off on a dishrag, she turned to her son.

"On second thought… it'll probably take longer than a few minutes. It can wait till after dinner."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Nodding his head, he moved on to set the table just as his mother opened her mouth to ask him to do just that.

After they were both done with dinner and Warren put their dishes in the sink to be washed later, he returned to his seat at the table. He proceeded to put his thoughts back in order, seeing as having the time to think while eating, had only jumbled his thoughts into a complete mess.

It was a good thing his mom was so patient because she gave him all the time he needed while she sat quietly, her hands folded in front of her.

"I umm…" He paused to lick his suddenly dry lips, why did this have to be so **hard**? "You remember that party I went to with Layla?"

Nodding in silent acknowledgement, she knew it was best not to interrupt him lest he lose his train of thought.

"Well I uh…" Running a hand through his hair, he slumped back in his chair, and stared down at the table, "I got drunk while I was there."

Daring to spare a glance up at his mother, he was relieved to see she didn't look disappointed… yet. "I mean I got _really_ drunk. So drunk I passed out and couldn't drive us home. That's why I had to stay the night at a friend's house."

Having averted his eyes mid-sentence, he glanced up at her again to see her eyebrows frowned. That was the first step to her disappointed look, the concern.

"I didn't mean to do it. Or I didn't mean to get that drunk… I just… it was the anniversary of dad going to jail and I..." He trailed off and swallowed dryly. "I don't really know what I was thinking. I just didn't want to _**think**_ about any of it! And I figured that if I drank enough it would help me do that."

"Warren." He could hear it in her voice even though it had come out as something just above a whisper, slightly admonishing but she wouldn't really cut in till he was done.

"It wasn't just because of dad though. I… I guess I felt kinda like I was betraying him or something cuz I'm friends with Will now. And he's the son of the Commander. I mean that's the whole reason I got in that fight with Stronghold to begin with! **Because** he was the Commander's son! I didn't think about anything but dad being put away on a quadruple life sentence. And I was looking for any excuse and as soon as he dumped his tray on me, I just exploded. Even though I knew he'd tripped."

Stopping himself for a moment, he realized he was getting off track. They'd already talked about that fight when he'd gotten home that day.

"Anyway, I know it was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it, and the hangover was hell to get through to prove it, but no matter how much I drank I wasn't getting drunk. Not really anyway. But the buzz I _was_ getting was helping me forget, and I know it was pretty flawed logic, but I figured that since Layla's point in getting me there was to help me relax and stop thinking about everything, why not just keep drinking? I ended up blacking out at some point, so I didn't really remember all that much when I woke up but after. Will told me about something Ethan had figured out, some of it kinda came back to me, so I decided to look it up… and I think I was roofied."

Taking a quick look at his mom, he could see that her expression had deepened into one of even deeper concern, but at least it wasn't disappointment, concern he could deal with disappointment was all but crippling. Straightening up in his seat, he continued. "I remembered this girl coming up to me at the party. I hadn't really thought of it at the time, but considering the fact that she hadn't been slurring or stumbling all over the place, she'd probably been pretty sober. We'd talked for a while, about what I can't even remember, but at some point she offered to get me another drink something 'stronger to help take the edge off' or something like that. That's basically the last thing I can even remember about that night because after that drink… nothing."

He waited for her to say something, anything. Judging by her silence though she was probably waiting for him to look at her to signal he was done. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"That's… not all. I uh, I got into I fight with one of my friends the next morning, the one who came and got us and let us stay." Of course, he was a bit reluctant to tell her it had been a girl friend er, a friend that was a girl.

"Sh- a… her name's Victoria. She's the new addition to our group, the one I helped out when Lash and Speed were messin' with her earlier in the year." He saw his mom nod her head from the corner of his eye, he'd told her about that as well. "Well I kinda… got in a fight with her. It was really stupid and it wasn't even her fault. I… when I heard that Layla had called you I was afraid of how much she'd told you and how you'd take it, I lost my temper. Before I knew it, I had said a lot of things I didn't really _mean_ to say, and even though she'd been trying not to yell back, I kept at it and she eventually… yelled back. I wanted to apologize, but I was too mad to think straight, and it eventually got bad enough that she actually kicked me out. Layla and Will showed up about the same time with my car, that's when I came home."

Okay so he was pretty sure he had covered everything now. Thinking he was done, he didn't even notice he was still rambling on. "I wasn't even mad at Victoria, I was mad at Layla. But Layla wasn't there cuz she'd left with Will to get the car, and I admit I'd panicked a little thinking that you'd found out, and I hadn't been the one to tell you or explain about everything. I just took it out on Victoria because she was _there_. And before you say anything, I know I need to work on my temper… I-I was just too caught up in everything to really stop and think about it."

It was silent as they both waited for the other to say something. And knowing his mom, Warren decided to give her the go ahead. Let the disappointment begin. "Okay, that's it."

"Warren." He cringed a bit at that, because this is how it always started, wasn't it? It sure felt that way. "I understand that last week was stressful on you, it was for me too… but to resort to drinking? I'm fairly sure I've raised you better than that."

"You have." He'd muttered under his breath, not willing to look her in the eye quite yet.

"I know I have. And despite the superpowers you're still human and still a teenager, you're bound to make mistakes. At the very least, you have friends that are willing to try and help you through it, you should be thankful."

"I know. After I'd calmed down, I felt especially like shit when I remembered what Layla told me, about Victoria staying up the whole night to watch over me in case I had alcohol poisoning. Ah, sorry." He hadn't meant to interrupt her.

"It's fine. I just… I know you were bound to drink at some point, though I had hoped that at the least it would be when you were of a legal age, I still wish it could have been in a more controlled way. If it had just been curiosity or for fun you could have come to me, I would have let you try some with supervision of course. But I know those weren't the circumstances and I hate that things got so out of control. Especially since you were drugged, anything could have been slipped into your drink. **Anything** could have happened to you. I know it may seem unlikely, but when drugs are involved rape can go both ways. Not to mention the fact that there are people that would just as soon as steal your kidneys as anything else. It may sound like I'm being over cautious but these things _happen_, Warren."

"I know." Leaning forward, he rested his arms on the table crossed, and just stared down at them.

"It's clear how guilty you feel about this. Not to mention your hangover was probably more painful than you're even able to describe. And to top it all off you had a fight with a friend and if I understand correctly you've yet to be able to apologize for it. So I won't punish you. I just want to be assured you won't do this again. I won't make you promise not to drink because I see that as an inevitability, I just want to be **sure** that things'll never get this bad again."

"It won't. and I don't think I could honestly say I'd _never_ drink again, but I don't plan on doing it anytime soon, nor do I plan trying to drink that much again."

"Good." Finally, he willed himself to look back up at her, and was so relieved he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. She obviously wasn't happy to hear all this had happened, but the small smile reassured him that she understood. She was also more than likely disappointed, but she had mercy on him and didn't visibly show it.

"Because if anything like this ever happened again your father wouldn't be the only one in solitary." And even though her voice was light and almost joking he felt the threat in it _very_ clearly.

When she wanted to even she could be scary.

* * *

My longest chap yet! A crowning achievement if i do say so myself! And I have Talis Ruadair to thank for helping me with the editing.

Also feel free to review! Especially since it really makes me feel like people are enjoying my story and I should continue. If you don't know what to write just tell me what your favorite part of the chap was. ^^


	18. One to Follow Trends

Playlist chapter 18

Dedicated to Moongrave for demanding this update^^ and gave me 101 songs to work with… sorry it still took so long ^^;;;;.

* * *

"Sooooo Vicky."

"Sooooo Layla."

"What are you wearing to homecoming."

"Nothing."

"That's a little risqué don't you think."

"_Layla_."

"What I'm just saying… I don't think they'd let you in the gym let alone on the bus without _something_ on."

"_Layla_!"

"What? You're not the only one who can make jokes. So what are you wearing seriously?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes **seriously**."

"Well I think I'm going to have to stick with my answer especially since I'm not _going_ to homecoming."

"Psht, of course you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

"Look would it make you feel better about going if I told you Warren wasn't?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him. I just-"

"Good cuz he is."

"He is what?"

"He's going to homecoming."

"Who is?"

"Warren!"

"What about him?"

"_Vicky!"_ she sounded beyond exasperated and had the expression to match. While her friend just snickered into her hand in amusement.

"Serves you right. Trying to force your _poor unfortunate_ friend to go to some school organized function."

"Yeah well my 'poor and unfortunate friend' isn't actually all that 'poor or unfortunate' now is she? Plus she's music obsessed. What could be better for a music addict than being in a room filled with loud music!"

"That wasn't really a question was it?"

"No it was rhetorical." She deadpanned.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case..." Layla held her breath for a moment in anticipation and was thusly disappointed, "Still no."

"Why?"

"Well to answer both your questions. As a never-gonna-recover music addict it would be better if I had control over what music I'm listening to. In case you haven't noticed schools usually play R&B or rap and maybe a rare sprinkle of rock or anything else I'd prefer. Frankly rap bothers me."

"Because of the cursing?" nodding sagely in aggreeance Layla felt as if she really understood for a moment. Note, 'for a moment'.

"No rock has the occasional… okay maybe more than occasional curse word in it but that's beside the point. Rap for the most part just annoys me. I mean I can respect some rappers and how fast they can, for lack of a better phrase, sip their lyrics. Cuz really that's just impressive, but all in all I'd rather stick to rock and pop for the most part."

"Huh, go figure. I always assumed you liked all kinds of music, period. Your more of a music coinsure than a music junkie."

"Thanks? I guess."

"So when do you wanna go shopping for your dress? Because based off of what you're saying I'd wager you don't have one yet."

"Back to this again? Layla I'm. Not. Going."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

"Me? Why do _you_!" it was far more accusation than question.

"Because you never make things easy for me!"

"You have got to be kidding! You always get what you want! What are you even talking about! I usually give in. The only time I didn't was for that one party."

"Exactly! And we saw how that turned out! I bet things would have been a lot better if you had been there to help keep an eye on him, especially since you've got that like mental encyclopedia on how to take care of drunk people."

"What! Don't turn that on me!"

"Besides why end a good thing?"

"What good thing?" and just like that their almost 'fight'/intense argument was over.

"The 'me getting what I want' thing."

"_Layla_." Now Victoria was the one who was exasperated while the hippie smirked.

"I really don't know why you bother to resist. What would really be so bad about going?"

"I don't dance."

"…what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh come on it's not even that hard."

"Says you. Look it doesn't matter how 'easy' it is I still don't dance."

"Well you're in luck. I don't think Warren does either."

"I- shut up. I don't like big crowds either."

"You're in high school, _everything_ is a big crowd."

"There's usually _some_ distance though. If I go I haven't a doubt in my mind that one of you would eventually pull me onto the dance floor and then I'd be stuck right in the middle of it all."

"Oh don't be such a baby. I bet if you focused on the music it would be easy for you to get into the swing of things."

"The swing of- you know what never mind. But now that were back on the music I've got another point against you. I don't like loud music."

"Okay now you're just lying straight to my face! It's practically unbelievable that you can still hear with how loud you usually play your music! You should be deaf by now!"

"That's not very nice, wishing deafness on me. And I'm not lying, I really don't like loud music."

"Then why listen to it so loud?"

"Because I can handle that. It's the thrumming feel of really loud music that gets to me. Like when you enter a room and the music's so loud that it feels like your heart has been forced to beat in sync with it. That bothers me… it might have something to do with my powers actually."

"Well then couldn't you use you powers to help? Put out your own soundwave or something?"

"Like to cancel it out?"

"Yeah!"

"Because then there'd be no point. It'd either leave me in a bubble of muteness or it might even cut out the music in the whole gym. Then I'd be hated by all for ruining the party."

"Wow you're negative. Why don't you just look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"_Warren_ will be there." She drew out her words in a semi-teasing manner.

"Will you stop that. Why would he even be going? If I understand correctly he didn't want to go to it last year and only went cuz he promised you."

"He told you that?"

"I've heard the story." Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Okaaaay. Well he promised this time too, but not as my date! You can attribute that to my amazing convincing skills."

"Uh huh, more like blackmailing and manipulating skills." Victoria muttered under her breath. Though the hippie still heard her.

"Eh, same thing." Now it was her turn to shrug nonchalantly. Man it was like they were just going back and forth copying each other.

"Besides in case you've forgotten the last time we were even in each other's presence we got in a fight. And I've barely even seen hide not hair of him since! I really doubt it'd be a good idea and I wish you'd stop this."

"This what?"

"This trying to set us up!"

"Well it's not like you're doing anything, so of course I have to intervene."

"More like interfere."

"How am I interfering when you guys aren't involved with each other let alone able to stand in the same room together… though I guess that's not completely true. There's no way you just dropped your crush on him. Especially since that conversation where you spilled the beans about liking him happened directly after the fight. You have no reason not to try."

"I don't know, the drinking seems like a pretty good reason."

"It was a onetime thing!"

"**How can you be so sure!" **Great,and now they were fighting again.

"I talked to his mom!"

"You what…?" and once again the fight ended before it could really begin.

"I said I talked to his mom. When I went over to convince him to go to homecoming I got a chance to talk to Mrs. Peace. Turns out he told her everything… or almost everything since he left out the fight. But I guess that's to be expected. Well actually he mentioned the fight but omitted the threatening."

"So he doesn't normally drink?"

"Nope, turns out that was his first time drinking too."

"Guess that explains it…"

"See! So you should just go and have a good time, hang out with your friends, maybe forgive Warren and start going out!"

"Those are some pretty high expectations there."

"Eh." Shrugging the comment off she decided to pull out all the stops. "_Please_ Vicky?" and the puppy dog pout commenced, clasped hands and pouting lips included.

"You- ugh!" quickly turning away and covering her eyes Victoria tried to resist but found it in vein seeing as when she closed her eyes she could still see the image as if it had attacked her brain and imprinted itself there. "Not fair Layla." She whined childishly as a pout of her own crossed her lips. Rolling her eyes and letting loose a huge sigh, Victoria turned her back on her friend and continued to mope, arms crossed at the defeat. Meanwhile the hippie celebrated having already deciphered her behavior as acquiescence, which it was. "Fine."

"Yay Vicky! I knew you'd see it my way!" she jumped up and down for a bit before launching herself at her music-obsessed friend and enveloping her in a near bone crushing hug.

"Glad you're happy Lay. But it would be nice to breath!" it came out as a _slightly_ exaggerated wheeze of breath but it was convincing enough to warrant her freedom.

"This is so great! Now what are you gonna wear?"

"Huuuuuu, I don't know Layla! I don't have anything for something like this."

"Well I'm… I mean we're just gonna have to fix that!"

"Wait you mean-"

"Yup to the mall we go!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't whine, it's totally unbecoming."

"Who even says that!"

"Whatever. So what's wrong **now**?"

"I don't really like shopping."

"Do you like _anything_!"

"Of course. I just so happen to like music quite a bit."

"Oh shut up." Taking out her phone, Layla stepped back a bit to make a call.

"Who ya callin?"

"Maj, if we're going shopping I'm definitely gonna call her."

"Do we _have_ to?"

"What did I say about whining?"

"Shut up." It came out sounding quite a bit like baby talk as Victoria began pouting again.

"Hey, Maj? Yeah, so I'm taking Vicky shopping for her homecoming dress wanna come? Huh? Yeah I convinced her… was there ever any doubt!" laughing out loud she was enjoying this just enough to brush off Victoria's glare. "Yeah so see you in like… ten, twenty minutes? Yeah ok, see you soon."

"She'll meet us at the mall. Come on what are you waiting for!" grabbing the other girl by the arm she preceded in dragging her friend to the door."

"Layla." Stopping dead at the doorway Victoria wouldn't budge.

"Don't even bother you're not getting out of this." Pulling harder both of them stumbled out the door.

"That's not what I was trying to do!" flailing slightly to catch her balance Victoria gave the shorter girl a light glare.

"Oh yeah, then what?" folding her arms over her chest she started right back with a rather accusing expression.

"I was gonna ask how you planned to get there."

"Huh?" dropping her arms to her side, she hadn't expected that answer.

"The mall?"

"…" still a little caught off guard she'd totally blanked out for a moment.

"Who's giving us a ride Layla!"

"Oh! Right heheh forgot about that… one sec!" calling her mom the flora-kinetic quickly solved the problem and they were soon on their way.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After meeting Magenta in the food court and having a quick lunch to give them a little extra energy the girls stood just on the cusp of exiting said food court and venturing further into the mall. The reason for their delayed departure from whence they received nourishment was due to the very important task of deciding where exactly they should shop first. It was a three way split so far and no one was giving any ground.

"Hot Topic." Pointing down the vast hallway to the right Magenta was putting her foot down on this.

"Claires!" gesturing straight ahead to the very pink store in the not far distance Layla did what she was good at and completely disregarded her friends 'suggestion' by way of ignoring it completely.

"FYE." Turning left Victoria wasn't even going to dignify them with a response and hopefully she'd be able to get away while they were distracted by their argument and be able to make to the safe haven that catered to her very music-inclined needs.

"WHAT!" Flinching a little at the yells from the other two, one thing crossed her mind, looks like she'd thought too soon.

"Vicky, that's not even a clothing store!"

"That's not true… they have _some_ clothes…" spinning back around Victoria pouted at her failed getaway and at being caught so quickly at that.

"You _know_ that doesn't count Vicky."

With a roll of the eyes from her compatriots Victoria trudged back to them with her head hung and her pout still marring her face. "S not fair."

Of course both Layla and Magenta shared the amazing ability to be immune to her pouting so she was once again grabbed by the arm and dragged off to Claires with Maj reluctantly following. Victoria could just tell it was gonna be a _loooong_ day especially since they were getting the accessories first. Stepping foot in the store Victoria put in her earbuds and prayed for a quick end.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Unfortunately Victoria had been right and it had been a _loooooong_ day of shopping. So long in fact, that they were only just leaving. And to top it all off they weren't leaving by choice, oh no, they were essentially being kicked out because the _entire_ mall was closing for the night! But at least she'd had her music… for part of it. Because let's face it it'd be near impossible to keep in her earbuds while changing into the billion different dresses Layla and Maj had thrown at her. The nerve of those girls! They'd actually blamed her for it too, just because she didn't set a specific color pallet to her everyday attire.

But at least it was all over… she hoped. Too bad for her the other's weren't planning on ending things just yet. As Victoria's mother pulled up to the sidewalk and the three of them climbed in Victoria decided it was time to take a well earned nap while everyone else chattered about the shopping trip, her mother included. Earbuds in and music blaring just loud enough to block everything out Victoria leaned her head on the window and fell asleep.

Waking up when she felt the car come to a complete stop the music obsessed teen managed to pry her face from the window and look out it to see her house. Mind still out of it from the nap she stumbled a little as she exited the car, trudged up the walkway, entered her house, and fell over the couch's armrest, legs still hanging over it. Just as she was about to fall back into the comforting arms of slumber she was jostled completely awake when what felt like a ton of bags fell on her, or rather were dropped there.

"Wha-! " pushing herself up a little too quickly Victoria's arms gave out, as her body hadn't quite caught up with her mind's state of awareness, and she promptly and embarrassingly fell off the side of the couch.

Groaning in pain Victoria shoved the bags that had fallen with her off with more force then was really necessary and managed to accidentally pull out her earbuds when trying to push off the ground. So now her ears hurt and she has to suffer through the embarrassment of having four people witness her tumble. Wait… four? Looking up from the ground Victoria found not only her parents laughing at her but also her friends whom she'd assumed had been dropped off at their own homes. Flushing a red deep enough to shame a tomato she finally managed to get off the floor.

"Yeah, haha very funny, Victoria's a klutz. Laugh it up." Dusting herself off with no better reason than to focus on something besides being embarrassed, she looked back over at those so called friends of hers. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, Vicky, if you'd actually been _participating_ in the conversation you'd know that your mom asked to see our dresses." Having a stare down with the hippie with an attitude didn't seem to get her point across so Victoria felt it wise to specify why this still made no sense.

"Well you could'a just pulled them out of the bags and showed her in the car."

"Are you just trying to get ride of us? Cuz it sounds like your making excuses to kick us out." Great now the shape shifter with the even bigger and perpetual attitude had joined in.

"No…" trailing off for a moment she considered if that's really what she had been trying to do, at least on a subconscious level. "I just don't get what's going on here. And it's totally not fair to gang up on me cuz I just took a way too short nap after a _**long **_day of shopping and I'm a little groggy still."

Giving an extremely over exaggerated sigh her redheaded friend finally decided to end the suspense. "We're going…" giving a short pause to make sure Vicky was paying attention, she continued once she was sure. "to try on our dresses so your parents can see them on us."

"No."

"Wait what do you mean no?" arms crossed and huffy the hippie obviously wasn't pleased with her now.

"The way I see it they'll get to see when I get ready for the dance."

"But they won't get to see ours!" thinking that was a good enough point to win her the argument little miss green looked a bit smug. Though of course she had underestimated Victoria's arguing skills.

"Not if you get ready here."

"Wait… are you inviting us to get ready here? For the dance?"

"That's sure what it sounded like, huh?"

It took her a moment to come up with a counter argument but luckily for them and unluckily for Victoria a certain shape shifter jumped back into the conversation. "Then our parents wouldn't get to see."

"Darn you Magenta, raising valid points." Mock shaking her fist at the other girl, she received a smirk that she could only pout back at. Falling back to sit on the couch, arms crossed she decided to give it another go. "There's always pictures."

She'd only mumbled it under her breath but it had apparently been loud enough to hear seeing as both Layla and her own mother objected vehemently to the other parents missing out on the experience.

"Okay! Fine everyone can get ready at their respective houses and everyone else will receive pictures." Three out of the four surrounding her still gave her unsatisfied looks so she caved… but only by a little bit more. "And you guys can try on your dresses here for my parents but they'll have to wait to see it on me. I'm not up to playing dress up but I will pull it out for them to see."

With exasperated sighs and the rolling of eyes Victoria knew she'd at least partially won this battle with a compromise that still equated to her doing no extra work.

All three girls pulled out their dresses but as Victoria turned to show it to her parents Layla dragged Magenta away so they could get ready in the aforementioned girl's room. Before Victoria knew it both girls were already back and showing off their dresses. Her own dress was a simple deep aqua with glistering swirls of a lighter blue-green that went down to her ankles. It was slim and conformed perfectly to her body when worn accompanied by a draping neckline that emphasized her chest in a way that her father'd still allow her to wear it.

Magenta's dress was of course black and purple. It consisted of a corset and skirt that puffed out and went down to her knees. The corset was a black satin like fabric with velveteen swirls all over it, the part that lay beneath the crisscrossing cords was dark lavender. The best way to describe the skirt of the dress would be to compare it to a long tutu. It was black as well but glittered purple in the right light.

Layla's dress was, of course, a bright grass green. Like Magenta's, it stopped at her knees. If anything it reminded Victoria of a more modest version of Tinkerbelle's signature dress.

As her parents showered compliments on their dresses Victoria noticed her dad glance at the hemline of her own dress before glancing back at her friend. It was easy to tell he was glad she'd gone with a long dress, especially when Layla began to complain about how difficult Victoria had been when they'd been trying to convince her to pick a dress with a length more like theirs. Seeing as it was apparently a trend now, the fight had been long and arduous but she'd won out in the end. But what could she say; she'd never really been one to follow trends.

* * *

Once again I apologize for the extended wait. I have no real excuse. but I finally decided I was definitly gonna get this chap out. Soooo, it's not actually as long as I'd first intended (seeing as I was planning to actually inclued the dance) but I figured it'd be better to put this up with that scean cut for now then to keep you waiting longer. I also apologize for that lack of a song in this chapter. (There was going to be one while they shopped but I'm not much for shopping so I'm afraid I can't describe one all that well.)

Either way I hope you all enjoyed it and are still reading!


	19. Here Goes

This chap is dedicated to Foxy Roxy Green for following, favoriting, and reviewing. And also for the kind words.  
I'd also like to thank everyont else who reviewed and the nice things you said.

* * *

After hours spent on her mother doing her hair and makeup, Victoria finally slipped into her dress and matching short heels before heading down the stairs. With much fanfare and fussing pictures were taken to comemorate to moment. Before too long she found herself on the bus and heading off to that homecoming dance in the sky. Despite all the noise of chattering girls going on and on about how the dance would be and it's tropical theme this year, Victoria found it strangely quiet.

Reaching for her mp3 player she found it missing and went into full on panic mode for all of three agonizingly long seconds before she remembered she had left it at home. Victoria was probably being a _little_ overdramatic but she sure a small part of her had died inside when her mother had pulled the mp3 from her hand and told her she wouldn't be needing it. Now should would have loved to beg to differ but her mother's insistence proved a force too powerful to overcome.

So now here she was in her sparkling aqua/green ankle length dress, silver heels, and faux diamond necklace stepping off of the bus and back into school of all places without so much as the comfort of music. Following the crowds of excited students down the halls of Sky High the sound of music began to get louder the closer they got to the gym. This made Victoria wish more specifically for her own music rather than music period because quite frankly she was just reaching the doors to the gym and she was already tired of the blaring… she was hesitant to call it music. Noise was more like it.

Making a beeline for the refreshment table and doing her best to avoid the throng of moving bodies in the middle of the gym, Victoria just managed to get a cup of punch before someone tapped her shoulder. Simultaneously taking a sip and turning to the unidentified tapper, Victoria found it to be none other than the hippie that had managed to drag her into this mes- dance.

"Hey Vicky!" yelling to be heard over the "music" and and loud students Layla waved, standing not two feet away from her music obsessed friend.

Victoria nodded back as she swallowed her punch, "Hey Lay." Before she could get out another word she was set upon by a blur of neon and white.

"You made it! That's so awesome!" the resident glow stick shouted with his arm flung over her shoulder. Victoria didn't get a chance to speak at all this time as suddenly Magenta seemed to appear from out of nowhere next to her boyfriend, so she just took another sip of her punch.

"C'mon, you're coming with us." Taking a hold of the wrist of Victoria's unoccupied hand and began pulling her in the direction of the dance floor. She almost chocked on her fruit punch as she tried to swallow and object at the same time. Still she was given no time to get her own words out as her cup was slipped out of her hand by Layla who just waved as she watched Victoria be dragged away.

Victoria had the sneaking suspicion this had been planned in advance. The mischievous grin on the flora-kinetic's face only helped to prove her right. Unfortunately the realization had come too late and with Magenta leading the way with her wrist in an iron grip and Zach at her back with a hand on her shoulder to cut off any other chance of escape Victoria had no choice but to be pulled to the dead center into the dance floor. And to top it all off she couldn't even cover her face with her hair because her mother had made sure to pull it all back, which she now suspected had also been part of this devious plan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After finally being able to worm her way out of the continually moving hoard of teen bodies Victoria made a very subtle break for the doors to the gym. It had taken her far too long to escape her friends' notice while in the crowd there was no way she was risking being caught and pulled back in! Grabbing handfuls of her dress to keep from tripping on it, she hurried to the exit but still managed to be spotted by a certain flora-kinetic, who promptly turned to inform the pyro beside her.

At the nudge to his side Warren turned to his meddling friend with a mouthful of cheese cube. "What?"

"Look, over there." Pointing towards the doors they were both able to see the last bits of an aqua colored dress disappearing behind the door.

"So someone's had enough. Big deal." Turning back to the food he was about to reach for the punch when Layla grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't just someone, that was Vicky!"

"Oookay, and?"

"AND!? Do I have to spell it out for you?" considering the blank look she was receiving she supposed she just might. "This is your chance! Go after her!" throwing her hand out in the direction their music obsessed friend had just recently left through; she nearly hit someone in the face. Luckily they had seen it coming just in time and had managed to evade the flailed appendage and with a quick apology from the Hippie all was forgotten.

Glancing at the afore mentioned and gestured to door and back he decided against it, shaking his head at the green girl. "She's got a reason for leaving. If she doesn't want to be around anyone why should I bother her?" it was more of a rhetorical question but he had a feeling he'd still get an answer. And as the flora-kinetic began her rant his subconscious in its deepest recesses acknowledged that this was just another way in which he'd chickened out of talking to Victoria.

"Are you even listening, Warren?" huffing in frustration, Layla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She hadn't even gotten a chance to dance with Will yet, she'd been so preoccupied with the two of them.

"Not really." This earned him a glare that he tried his very best not to smirk at. It was fun irritating her back every once in a while.

"Look just go and talk to her already. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well…"

"Shut up." Punching his arm irritatedly she rolled her eyes again as a smirk spread across her lips. "You're doing this just to bother me aren't you?"

"Partly." He had to admit it though he didn't really want to reveal his other reason.

"Then what's the other part?" but she just _had_ to ask.

Taking a deep breath he figured he might as well just tell her before she started using her skills of annoyance to get it out of him, because then, of course, he'd be too pissed to talk to Victoria without just making things worse. "I don't wanna mess things up."

"Mess things up? Seriously? When things are to the point that you guys don't talk and you won't even hang out with us anymore because you're avoiding her! I don't think things can get much worse Warren." That patronizing look she was giving him was really starting to annoy him.

"That's just it Layla! With as bad as things are I don't want to make them worse!" lowering his voice so as not to attract unwanted attention from the other party goers, he continued, "I **_threatened_** her. In case you haven't noticed that's a pretty serious thing. And to top it all off I did it after all she did was try to help me! I basically just threw it all back in her face."

"Well this is your chance to make up for it. Just go apologize already. Really, think about it. What is the worse that could happen? She won't forgive you? Fat chance! Just… I don't know, just explain it to her, all of it and apologize. She likes you way too much to just not forgive you… oops wasn't supposed to say that.

Rolling his eyes at the redhead he assured her he already knew as much.

"Wait, what do you mean you knew!? For how long?" a pensive stare coupled with the sheer weight she put in the words compelled him to answer even before he'd thought it through.

"Will told me when I went to talk to him after the fight."

"Oh that-! That was private, he wasn't suppose to just go and blab about it." Huffing and arms crossed the hippie seemed just a _bit_ unjustifiably annoyed.

"Yeah? Well who told **_him_** and blabbed about it to **_me_** just now?"

"I- I mean… that's not… oh forget it."

He wanted so badly to just say 'that's what I thought' but he kept it inside. He really couldn't afford to make her an enemy when he was still on such bad terms with Victoria.

Taking one more glance back in the direction Victoria had gone he let out a sigh of resignation and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"What?! Really? T-that's great! That was kind of sudden. I have to admit I kinda expected you to argume with me till the dance was over." Arms falling to her sides in surprise, Layla stared at him for a bit.

"Yeah well… I can't avoid her forever. Not with you around at least."

"Hey!" he didn't give her a chance to rant at him further as he turned with a wave and headed for the exit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, she'd left out the back doors and hadn't gone too far beyond that. This was his chance. Probably the best chance he was ever going to get and all he had to do was walk over and talk to her. So why was it so hard to move? Warren was on the verge of scrubbing the mission and turning tail. Putting up with the Hippie's nagging wasn't _that_ unbearable. Okay it was but as far as confronting Victoria went it seemed the lesser of two evils.

And with that thought in mind to turned right back to the gym doors. Taking one last glace back at Victoria as she stood there in utter silence and looked up at the stars before he opened the doors stopped him though. And before he knew it he was walking towards her. Before he could stop himself he was standing next to her. Before he could chicken out once again he had called out her name and she'd turned to look at him.

Here goes.

* * *

I know it's a bit short but I really wanted to put something out and all the reviews I've been getting have finally given me the inspiration to write more! Down side is because it was the review that inspired me I wasn't using a song to do so which means this chapter also doesn't have a song. It's sad I know but if anyone has a song that they think would fit as the "music" Vicky heard when walking into the gym then I'd be happy to try and fit it in.

I hope you guys enjoyed and I kinda sorta appologize for the cliffhanger. I admit it was kinda fun cutting t off there. ^_^


	20. Copacetic

I got a bunch of reviews and new followers and even favorites for this story after that last chapter! It's always so great to hear from you guys. And I typically like to respond when there's a particularly meaningful review but some of you guys were Guests so I couldn't do that. So I'm thanking you here.

Thanks everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! ^^  
And a special shout out to Moongrave who reread my whole story and Pm'd me with some encouragement.

A few lyrics included from Never Wanted To Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence (suggested by Moongrave as well)

* * *

"Hey, Victoria?" Music faded out behind him as the door he'd abandoned in favor of the girl in front of him swung shut. A few lyrics slipping through before it closed completely, cutting off the last lines of a song that must have been snuck into the dance's playlist.

_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-_  
_wouldn't take "no" for an answer-_

She turned around as soon as she heard his voice. She'd be lying if she said he hadn't startled her but she played it cool, or as cool as she could given the cliché butterflies having a dance of their own in her stomach. The stood there for a solid minute just staring into each others eyes before things started to feel awkward and they had to look away.

Warren ran his hand through his hair as he redirected his gaze to the ground, it was suddenly very interesting. Why did this have to be so hard!? Maybe he should just get it over with and tell her he was sorry. But he didn't want to seem like he was just saying it because he had to or because Layla made him or anything. He wanted her to know he was being genuine. Besides that he still had to confess that he liked her. That last thought brought a queazy feeling to his stomach. He'd never had this problem with Sarah... though Sarah hadn't exactly been the shy one.

Victoria looked in every direction but back at the pyro. She really wished he would just say something the silence was seriously starting to get to her, at the very least it had been ignorable when she was alone and recovering from the "music" in the gym. But now that she was standing next to Warren the silence had become **very** noticeable with their lack of speech. She was right about to cave and speak first before he finally blurted something out.

"I'm sorry." it came out a little rushed but it brought her attention back to the other super powered teen. It took a moment to register though and before her brain had a chance to catch up she found herself uttering a very intelligent, "Huh?" A blush immediately began to spread across her cheeks, how embarrassing.

"I said... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have said the things I did, any of it. I just kinda lose it when anyone brings up my dad. But that's no excuse and I'm not trying to make excuses… I just wanted to explain… but that doesn't explain why I just blew up on you in the first place."

He took a pause in his rambling to reorganize his thoughts, only taking short glances up at Victoria before turning his eyes away again, "I know this'll sound kinda pathetic but… I was just worried about what my mom would think. And how disappointed she'd be with me after she found out what happened."

Looking up at her again he force himself to hold eye contact, "I've been trying to find some way to apologize to you since the fight but I just kept… I kept backing out at the last minute. I'm still not all that used to having friends like this and I'm sure as hell not use to actually apologizing but I wanted to fix this. Cuz, truth is I…" he swallowed thickly preparing himself for what he was finally about to say.

"I like you." It came out in a lowered tone as if he was trying to keep other people from overhearing but Victoria heard him loud and clear. And if she was red before then now her cheeks resembled tomatoes.

"You …like me?" it was almost a little hard to believe, but he'd said it. Warren Peace had admitted that he liked her.

"Well, yeah." running a hand through his hair nervously he felt the sudden urge to run back to the dance even if it meant facing Layla without having been forgiven. "I guess I have for a while but it took me awhile to figure it out. Will of all people had to tell me, so of course I felt like even more of an idiot on top of everything else. But yeah, I do."

And now she had confirmation. But Victoria found herself having trouble deciding how she should respond. Forgiving him felt almost natural at this point, after all he did seem genuine and Layla had said that the drinking had only been a onetime thing. Plus Warren wasn't really the apologizing type and not only had he apologized but he'd been try to nearly the entire time between the fight and this moment.

Man, what Victoria wouldn't give to have her mp3 player right about now. Even if it blared some horribly obscene lyrics at her that still managed to fit the moment. She was almost tempted to step back inside so she could at least have _some_ type of 'music' to help her focus/relax. Either way she didn't have it and Warren was waiting for a response.

"I guess I'm mostly over the whole fight by now. And it's a little hard to stay mad at you when… I like you too."

That settled it, they were all evil, the girls, her mother. No mp3 and no way to subtly hide her face! Moments like these were hard enough to handle regularly. But had had to persevere!

"I mean, I guess I'm trying to say that I forgive you… and I like you too." Victoria was pretty sure the amount of heat her blush was giving off was probably enough to reach him but seeing as he was a pyro he wasn't able to feel it with his elevated body temperature. Thank God for small miracles.

All having been said and done the two super teens stood together in silence that was becoming progressively less and less awkward. Go figure that a little ol' apology would fix things so quickly. They were already way more comfortable around each other. Her blush was even dissipating.

Glancing down she caught a glimpse of his wrist. "Whoa, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Looking down at her as she grabbed his wrist to get a better look, he watched as she traced her fingers over the inked flames there. Feeling a shiver run up his spine at the feeling, he did his best to hide it.

"Oh. Yeah, I actually have two."

"What, where's the other one?"

Pulling his wrist from her grasp he lifted his other hand and pulled back the sleeve. "Right here. I got a matching pair."

"Oh wow. Wait how come I've never noticed them before?" she had only half paid attention to her own question a she took a wrist in each hand and lifted them closer to her face to get a closer look turning them this way and that.

"I'm usually wearing gloves and either long sleeves or a leather jacket."

"Oh yeah…"

They were quiet for a bit before Victoria decided to ask another question. "What'd your mom think about this?"

Laughing he pulled a hand free and ran it through his hair. "Actually she wasn't all that thrilled."

"_Really now_. Huh, go figure." She smirked up at him as she let go of his other wrist.

Grinning back down at her he couldn't help continuing the story. "Yeah, my dad actually signed the permission waiver when I went to visit him once. My mom didn't even know about it until she saw the bandages. She freaked out pretty bad too, thinking the worst when she saw them so I had to come clean about the tattoos and dad's involvement. I actually got them the summer before my freshmen year."

"Wow." It had been hushed, almost a whisper out of her mouth in her surprise. He'd just talked about his dad with her; maybe this would work out if he was already willing to be this open about something like that.

"Have you ever thought of getting one?"

"One what?"

"A tattoo."

"Who's getting a tattoo?"

"No one, as far as I know. But would you get a tattoo?"

"Me? Get a tattoo? No. No. That would _never_ happen. I am allergic to pain I'll have you know."

"A-allergic to pain?" he couldn't help but to laugh, "I've never heard of that before."

"Really? Cuz I'm pretty sure it's rather common." A huge grin was spread across her face. "But then again when you're constantly surrounded by super powered teens that are almost all indestructible it's understandable you probably haven't heard about it much."

As the two teens laughed and essentially enjoyed the homecoming they'd been forced to attend they were completely unaware of someone watching from the far off front doors. But who could blame them for actually having a good time now that things were copacetic.

* * *

So I've got a question for everyone that's still reading. It's unrelated to this story but... if I were to post an original story on FF or on another site would anyone be willing to read it?


	21. It Looks like We're Dating

This chap is dedicated to all my new followers and those who have favorited my story ^_^

Songs: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus & Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler

* * *

Victoria was fairly sure she could not possibly be in a better mood. Since the dance a week ago she and Warren had been getting progressively closer. Though they weren't exactly dating quite yet, they were working up to it. They even sat together on the bus in the morning and again on their way back home, talking and more often than not sharing earbuds as they listened to whatever song the randomized setting presented them with.

Walking back to class from Lunch, the halls were pretty much clear since Victoria had taken an extra minute or so to finish eating, since most of the lunch period had been spent talking to Warren about the latest book he'd been reading. Her earbuds were already in, indulging her in a between classes music fix, a breeze passes by and blows her hair with it, strange as that is for being inside, and the next thing Victoria knows is that everything is suddenly a lot quieter and her ears hurt.

"What the-?" reaching up to her ears as if to check for what had caused the pain she found that her ear buds were missing. Quickly searching her pocket for her mp3 player in a panic she found it missing as well. Scanning the floor almost frantically she really hoped she'd just dropped it. She could still hear it, echoing lowly in the hall.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

"Heheh, looking for this?" her eyes shot up from the floor to find Speed standing a little further down the hall taunting her by waving said mp3. Glaring at him she took a threatening step forward.

"Give. It. Back."

"Or what? You gonna be a _hero_? Use your powers? Oh wait, you _can't_. Cuz a good little hero follows the rules right? No powers for you then."

She hated that he was right, and she especially hated that she was so prone to following the rules. Though she had to admit she was pretty close to just saying f-it and do what she wanted.

"I don't know Speed, maybe we should give it to her?" came a voice from behind her.

"If you say so, Lash." With a shrug the overweight speedster threw the mp3 to her.

The amount of pure relief that flooded her system was enough to nearly made her feel like collapsing to the floor. Just as the mp3 came within reach and Victoria held out her shaking hands to catch it, thinking maybe these guys weren't as bad as she remembered, a black and white striped arm shot past her and snapped the flying mp3 right out of the air.

"Or maybe… Peace will show up again and save you."

Nope, they were complete assholes and they only confirmed it further as they stood there laughing at her. That's it forget the rules- next thing she knew was how utterly not comfortable the linoleum tiling was for her face. Looking up Victoira found that Speed was now standing next to Lash.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

"You guys are jer-" she was cut off as her face once again made contact with the tile when her feet were suddenly pulled out from under her as she tried to stand.

"Sorry what was that? Can't hear you through the floor!'

"That's it!" just as Speed was about to make another pass to knock her off her feet again Victoria laid both hands flat on the floor and sent out a shockwave just big enough to throw Speed off his feet and send him skidding down the hall, his own face meeting with the linoleum.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
This doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._

Turning to watch Victoria smirked as she called out, "How's the floor taste? Great right? Just thought you'd like to knooooooow!" suddenly she found herself in mid air practically hanging upside down with her arms clutched tightly to her sides by something that felt kinda like elastic.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice. I don't appreciate you picking on my buddy. Oh and, nice underwear."

"What!" she screeched as she tried desperately tried to reach her skirt and hold it down. Of all the days to wear a skirt! Damn Layla for convincing her to do so! 'Oh it'll look cute for Warren, yeah cuz he had _totally_ noticed the skirt. And now this is **perv** is looking up it. Never again!' And to top it all off her powers weren't much use from up here.

"The color really suits you."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again._

"Oh, I can't believe-! Ugh!" she could swear that nothing had ever made her blush this hard. Even if all the times she'd been embarrassed around Warren were combined, they couldn't possibly rival this.

"What's the matter? Your _boyfriend_ not coming to your rescue?" could he be anymore sarcastic, wait what?

"I, I don't have a boyfriend. Whoa!" and now she was hanging upside down right in front of Lash's face, but at least she could reach her skirt now and hold it in place.

"Yeah, then how come you and hothead cut out on the dance, huh?"

"Wait, how did you-? No, that's none of your business! And he's not my boyfriend! Now put me down you jackas-" she was getting tired of being cut off by the speedster.

"Oh yeah, well then if you're not dating Peace then-"

"Then what!?"

"Then why don't you go out with me?" had Lash really just said what she thought he said?

"…" silence, complete and utter silence filled the hall, even the music stopped as the song ended.

And then the next song started, one she didn't even remember having. Layla must have been messing with her mp3.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

"Hey! Hands off!" shifting to look over Lashes head at the familiar voice, Victoria found that her mp3 must have powers of its own because there was no other way that Warren had just show up to help her unless it had summoned him, right?

"Huh?" and that was all these idiots had to say as they turned around to find a very angry pyro.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

"Put'er down or I **fry** you."

"Uh, Lash, I think we should book it." Tapping his buddy on the shoulder Speed looked about ready to run with or without him. "I've got to be down half my wardrobe already with how much charred stuff I had to throw out!"

"Last chance before we all find out if you melt like rubber too."

_He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero_

"F-fine." Lowering her down Victoria just about had her feet on the ground when Lash decided, "You know whatever, it's not like she's worth it anyway." And dropped her, meaning she'd likely be able to find bruises on her butt later, before the bullies went on their way like the cowards they were.

"You okay Victoria?" Warren asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah…wait." Patting herself down she quickly realized something before turning on her heel and yelling after the runaways, "Hey! What about my mp3 player!?"

Not even looking back Lash turned his hand into a slingshot and slung it back at her.

"AH!" running forward to catch it with a scream she was barely able to grab hold of it before the stupid thing bounced right back out of her hand and fell to the floor.

_'til the end of the niiiiigh…ta_

The last few words fizzled out. "Aww, that's just great."

"Is it broken?" walking up beside her the pyro watched as she crouched to pick up her poor mp3, turning it to see it at every angle.

"I don't think so… it looks like the battery just came lose." Popping them back into place, the screen lit up for a moment before flashing that it needed a charge and going blank again. "And it looks like the fall somehow managed to knock the charge right out of it. Man, I need a new mp3."

Standing back up she turned to face him, "Thanks by the way. But… what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well yeah but…" running a hand through his hair he blushed a light pink. "Okay, so I sit next to this psychic in class and she told me something was up, more specifically that Lash was 'messing with some girl I had lunch with and that I was supposed to stop 'im. I figured it might be you… when she mentioned how pissed I looked in her vision. So I said I was going to the bathroom and came to check things out."

"Oh, well thanks… again." At least she wasn't blushing as hard as when… great now she was thinking about it. She really hoped Warren hadn't seen.

"No problem. What was up with them anyway? Besides you I don't think they even pick on girls."

"I don't know. You wanna start heading back to class?" anything to keep her mind off of the panty flashing incident.

"Sure."

"I think, maybe Lash never grew up."

"What do ya mean?"

"Bullying the girl you like is some pretty elementary school mentality."

"Yeah, I get wht you me- wait what _do_ you mean? You're telling me Lash likes you?"

"I guess, at least that's the impression I got when he kinda… asked me out?"

"He asked you out?" he stopped walking as he tried to take this all in. A douche like Lash had managed to ask her out and he still hadn't? What was the world coming to?

"Kind of. I mean he thought we were dating and when I told him we weren't… he asked me to go out with him. It was weird."

"I, hey wait!" jogging to catch back you to her he grabbed the music obsessed girl by the arm. "You told him we weren't going out?"

"Yeah. Well we're… not." On the outside she was barely holding back a pretty intense blush but on the inside she was desperately chanting 'keep it togther' hoping that this conversation was going where she thought it was.

"What if, what if we were?"

"You… wanna go out with me?" tucking the hair hanging in her face behind her ear she watched him mimic the action without even noticing he was doing it.

"Heh, well yeah. If you want. I mean, I'm not about to hang you upside down in the hallway if you say no or anything but…"

At least he looked as flustered as she felt. "Yeah sure." Smiling shyly she absentmindedly patted her skirt down as they started walking again.

"Great. I… I didn't expect the first time I asked you out to turn out like this."

"Me neither, not that I spent a lot of time thinking about it or anything." Still mildly embarrassing to have blurted out but the chuckle she got out of it pretty much made it worth it.

As they came up to her classroom the pyro ran his hand through his hair again and mumbled something under his breath, a light blush on his cheeks. Then he hurried off to make it back to class before the teacher started getting suspicious.

So he had noticed her skirt after all. Biting her lip the and grinning music obsessed teen turned to enter her own classroom, pink crossing the bridge of her nose. "He thinks I look nice in a skirt. And now, it looks like we're dating."


End file.
